Encontrando el amor en Slytherin
by karina349
Summary: En la mesa de Gryffindor, Potter y Weasley tenían la cara desencajada -Esto sí que es una sorpresa- pensó Draco -Bienvenida a la casa de las serpientes Granger- Y qué resultados traerá la presencia de otro miembro de la familia Malfoy en Hogwarts -Demasiada competencia Draco?- Dramione :) COMPLETO
1. Algo diferente en Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K Rowling!**

**A/N: Hola! Espero que les guste este fic :D**

**Lo tenía guardado en mi laptop hace mucho tiempo... y por fin me he animado a publicarlo. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1: ALGO DIFERENTE EN GRANGER

Hermione estaba despierta desde las 5 de la mañana, no había podido descansar muy bien y ya estaba lista para regresar a Hogwarts… su segundo hogar.

Debería estar emocionada por iniciar un nuevo año, mas no lo estaba. La castaña se levantó de la cama y empezó a ordenar su cuarto; al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta que había cambiado demasiado, estaba más alta y sus rasgos eran más finos.

Le quedaba muy bien su largo cabello ondeado y suave, aunque su físico no era lo único que había cambiado; ahora que sus padres tenían su propia clínica dental ganaban muchísimo dinero y aquello les permitía darse más lujos. Ya no vivían en la casa modesta en la que había crecido, se habían mudado una enorme mansión, tan impresionante que habría dejado con la boca abierta al mismísimo Malfoy.

-Todo debería ser perfecto… no?- pensó ella con expresión seria saliendo de su habitación. Eran las siete de la mañana y debía desayunar antes de marcharse. –Cariño- la saludó su madre al verla entrar al comedor -Dormiste bien?-.

-Si madre…- respondió ella sin interés y se sentó esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

-Hija… se que ya hemos hablado de esto, pero debes decirme lo que te sucede…- preguntó con preocupación.

Ignorando las palabras de su madre, continuó con su desayuno en silencio, estaba realmente cansada de que la fastidiara siempre con lo mismo. _Acaso no entendía que solo quería que la dejaran en paz?_

–Gracias- dijo la castaña al terminar su desayuno y se retiró a su habitación. Antes de entrar, se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y la observó por un momento. Era grande y de color rojo con detalles dorados… _-__Gryffindor-_ pensó ella. -Debo decirles que cambien el color para cuando regrese de Hogwarts. Ya me canse de esto-.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia su escritorio y abrió el último de sus cajones, el más grande. En él, se encontraban las cartas que Ron y Harry le habían enviado desde que salieron del colegio el año pasado. Todas ellas aun cerradas… olvidadas _-Seguro están preocupados- _Pero no hubo ningún cambio en su expresión, cerró el cajón con fuerza, casi empujándolo y bajó nuevamente cogiendo su bolso. Ya en la entrada, su madre la esperaba con su baúl y otras maletas.

-Es hora de irnos Hermione- dijo su madre intentando apresurarla. -No es necesario que vengas- estableció la Gryffindor saliendo por la gran entrada y acercándose al auto -Iré yo sola, cuídate- dicho ello, se subió y cerró la puerta esperando a que el chofer terminara de subir las maletas.

Su madre entró triste a la mansión, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado con su pequeña Hermione.

* * *

Ya en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, se subió al expreso sin si quiera buscar a sus amigos, mas los vio recorriendo cada compartimento… seguro buscándola. Realmente no estaba de humor para que la bombardearan de preguntas tontas, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta. Era algo complicado encontrar un compartimento vacío pues los de primero corrían de un lado a otro emocionados, empujando sus propios recuerdos al fondo de su mente, decidió esperar donde estaba hasta que se despejara el corredor. Cuando por fin era la única que quedaba, empezó a andar, mas las fuertes voces que oyó la hicieron detenerse y se escondió para oír.

-Parkinson, en serio déjame en paz! Y quítate, que no ves que estorbas?- escuchó decir a un muchacho.

-Ahh Draki… pero si no nos hemos visto desde que salimos desde hace mucho… Acaso no me extrañaste?- preguntó la chica con un tono sensual mientras se acercaba al oído del rubio y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Malfoy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de lanzarle una maldición en aquel momento y la apartó -Vamos Draki, no seas así… ya sé! Estás molesto porque me viste hablando con Blaise verdad? Pero no te preocupes cariño, solo lo estaba saludando, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso amor- insistió ella rodeando su cuello y acercándose más.

_-Por Merlín pero que tiene en el cerebro… acaso no entiende que no la quiere cerca a él_- pensó Hermione. _-__Mejor me voy, solo oír a Parkinson me pone de mal humor_- murmuró la castaña y se metió en el último compartimento.

-Parkinson entra de una vez- dijo Draco con tono áspero y señaló un compartimento. -Oh Draco por fin vamos a estar junt...- más fue interrumpida por el fuerte empujón que la hizo caer dentro, levantando la vista sorprendida, vio a Draco sonriendo haciendo una mueca y cerró de golpe la puerta.

-Dracooo déjame salir!- gritaba una desesperada Pansy mientras golpeaba incesantemente la puerta -Dracooo no me hagas esto!-

-Tú te lo buscaste Parkinson y no te molestes en buscar tu varita, te la devolveré cuando hayamos llegado- se burló Malfoy mientras ponía un hechizo silenciador.

-No puedo creer lo insoportable que es- soltó fastidiado entrando a un compartimento y sentándose junto a la ventana -Es una tonta! Ni siquiera sé cómo pudieron admitirla en el colegio-

Después de insultar a Parkinson por un largo rato se dio cuenta que había una mochila en el asiento del frente, la abrió y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue un estuche plateado. Dentro de él vio un fino collar de plata, parecía un relicario, intentó abrirlo para ver qué había dentro pero escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta así que dejó el collar y regresó a su asiento.

-Vaya vaya pero si es Hermione Granger- rió, fastidiar a la sabelotodo lo ponía de mejor humor -Donde dejaste al cara rajada y la comadreja- la castaña decidió ignorar su comentario y se sentó frente a él. -Mejor dime cómo te deshiciste de tu novia...-

-Tss… no es que sea asunto tuyo pero digamos que… accidentalmente se atascó la puerta de su compartimento, lo cual…- se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo pena -Es una lástima pues esperaba pasar todo el recorrido con ella- sin querer, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña comprendiendo el sarcasmo.

Hermione dio un pequeño salto, había olvidado que la señora del carrito de comida la estaba esperando y de inmediato sacó un par de galeones de su bolso y salió. -Gracias por esperar- dijo ella y entró de nuevo con una bolsa llena de dulces y chocolates.

Sentándose nuevamente sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa en el centro. Malfoy la observaba mientras ordenaba los dulces y después de escoger cual debería comer primero tomó unas grajeas de colores. -Malfoy puedes tomar algo si deseas compré de mas así que no importa- dijo sin mirarlo.

Él tomó su varita e hizo aparecer dos cervezas de mantequilla y cogió un par de chocolates. Granger se sorprendió pues creyó que se burlaría de nuevo y se iría, pero igual tomó uno de los vasos y dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza.

Ni siquiera el mismo Draco sabía por qué seguía ahí la sabelotodo, pero algo en ella le parecía extraño aquel día. -Así que Granger... parece que no has oído las nuevas noticias de Hogwarts- comentó mordiendo una rana de chocolate.

-Al parecer no… Dime qué sabes Malfoy- respondió ella dando otro sorbo.

-Pues Dumbledore ha decidido hacer un cambio de casas a los alumnos de sexto"

-Me parece bien… creo que ya necesitábamos un cambio no?- Draco se sorprendió con su respuesta, creyó que ella enloquecería al saber que de repente la separarían de Potter y Weasley… pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba completamente calmada y despreocupada.

La vio tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta -Debes cambiarte Malfoy, pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts- y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras ella.

Draco había notado algo diferente en la Gryffindor… no sabía cómo describirlo pero sin duda no era la misma sabelotodo que le gustaba fastidiar y hacer enfurecer de rabia.

-Bueno pensaré en eso más tarde…- sabía que debía liberar a Parkinson... pero valía la pena?… con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro se dirigió a los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme.

-Pansy puede esperar…-

* * *

**A/N: Bueno chicas, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Dejen un Review antes de seguir jeje **

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	2. Un nuevo comienzo en Hogwarts

**A/N: Disfrútenlooo! :D**

UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN HOGWARTS

Hermione vio al rubio bajarse de uno de los carruajes al llegar a Hogwarts, estaba con su grupo de serpientes y una furiosa Pansy a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Al entrar al comedor vio que Ron y Harry intentaban llamarla para que se sentara con ellos pero hizo como si no los hubiera visto y se sentó casi al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"_**Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hogwarts, como habrán escuchado, este año se realizará una nueva selección para las casas de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepoff y Ravenclaw."**_ Con quejas por parte de los alumnos, la ceremonia continuó, pocos fueron los que cambiaron de casa pero el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó **Slytherin**! Y el uniforme de una hermosa castaña cambió de un fuerte rojo y dorado, a un verde con plateado.

Sin duda esos colores le favorecían y sin molestarse en mirar a los Gryffindors se dirigió a su nueva mesa mientras unos ojos grises no paraban de seguirla.

_"Vaya esto sí que es una sorpresa"_ pensó draco, se volvió para ver la mesa de gryffindor y ahí estaban, Potter y Weasley, estaban tan sorprendidos que seguían con la boca abierta al igual que todos.

_"Este será un buen año para Granger... Bienvenida a la casa de las serpientes"_ pensó el slytherin.

Dumbledore ya había dado inicio al banquete y Malfoy obligó a sus compañeros a presentarse con Granger, muchos la miraban con asco pero la mirada desafiante del rubio bastaba para que se ocuparan en sus propios asuntos.

Al terminar el banquete, Hermione como nueva prefecta de Slytherin, debió guiar a los de primer año con Zabinni pero al escuchar que Harry la llamaba se metió rápidamente a su sala común.

Al entrar, notó que era exactamente igual a la de Gryffindor pero con los colores verde y plateado por supuesto, esos colores hacían de la sala común algo oscura y tenebrosa, absolutamente no era acogedora… "_Creo que ya entiendo por qué los slytherins siempre están de mal humor_…" se dijo.

_**Así que ahora tenemos a una sangre sucia entre nosotros... **_dijo Parkinson, _**ahora sí que ensuciará el nombre de Salazar Slytherin!, debemos encerrarla para que no cause problemas! **_Gritó ella esperando el apoyo de las demás serpientes.

_**Tú serás la que estará encerrada de nuevo si no cierras la boca de una vez Parkinson**_ gritó Malfoy.

A Hermione no le afectaron las palabras crueles de Pansy, y sin darle importancia a lo que decían los demás slytherins se sentó frente a la chimenea.

Ya era tarde, todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones pero Hermione seguía mirando detenidamente el fuego. Escuchó algo moverse y se volteó, Draco Malfoy estaba recostado en un sofá, parecía estar dormido pero ella sabía que no lo estaba…

_**Di lo que tengas que decir Malfoy… no me importa**_ dijo la castaña. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y la observó por unos segundos, _**Slytherin es un gran cambio no Granger? Estás segura de poder sobrevivir con nosotros**__…_ Dijo el rubio…

_**Claro que puedo Malfoy… ahora que soy una sangre pura**_ respondió ella tranquila como si no hubiera dicho nada raro.

_**Qué?**_ Dijo Draco algo confundido. _**Yo soy sangre pura Malfoy**_, al decir aquello él se levantó y se acercó a ella esperando a que continuara…

"_**Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo… a decir verdad, fueron asesinados… Ellos sabían que eso sucedería por eso investigaron a una familia muggle, los Grangers, en caso de que sucediera más pronto de lo que esperaban y así sucedió."**_

_**Pero si esto es verdad… por qué no te dejaron con una familia de magos? Por qué habrían de dejarte con unos muggles?**_**, **dijo el rubio con algo de desprecio.

"_**Digamos que no confiaban en nadie con magia… a pesar de todo me dejaron una gran fortuna… Incluso tengo algo que le pertenecía a mi madre**_", dijo ella sacando el collar que Draco había visto en el tren, "_**dentro hay una foto de los tres juntos, cuando yo era una bebe**_".

_**Y cuál es tu verdadero apellido?**_ Le preguntó una vez más. _**Bueno**_… intentó responder ella guardando el collar… _**digamos que eso no es importante**_.

_**Si eres una sangre pura por qué no te defendiste de Parkinson**_… Hermione intentó no reírse pero no lo consiguió, "_**Realmente no sé si te habrás dado cuenta DRACO pero Parkinson es una tonta! Además, no me importa lo que cualquiera de ustedes piense de mi".**_

_**Pues debería**_ dijo el rubio levantándose de su asiento de manera amenazante, Hermione lo miró de reojo, no le convenía que Malfoy no estuviera de su lado, después de todo, él podía hacer que los demás hicieran de este año un infierno para ella. _**Bien, supongo que te veré mañana... **_dijo ella y se retiró de la sala común dejando a un pensativo Draco.

Esto sí que cambiaba todo pensó él, "_es definitivamente bueno que la inteligencia de Granger no sea desperdiciada en Gryffindor_", se dijo mientras el fuego de la chimenea ardía con fuerza.

Recostada en su cama, Hermione se arrepentía de haberle contado su historia a Malfoy… pero ya no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Con una sonrisa en sus labios la castaña dijo algo que jamás se habría permitido decir… _**Me gustará ser una slytherin**_.

**A/N: No se olviden de dejar Reviews! :D**


	3. Un encuentro desafortunado&afortunado 1

**A/N: No pude esperar en colgar el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo y luego comenten! :D **

CAPÍTULO 2: UN ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO Y AFORTUNADO 1

_**OUch**_ gritó Hermione llena de dolor, había pisado su despertador que estaba roto en el suelo, _**No puedo creerlo voy a matar a esas ajj**_**… **_**ya son las 8:35 tengo clases en 12 minutos**_**!, **se duchó rápidamente y bajó corriendo a la sala común.

_**Tarde para tu primer día como slytherin Granger?,**_Hermione se volvió y encontró a Malfoy en un sillón. _**Pero qué haces aquí! Tenemos clases en 2 minutos y encima es pociones**__!_ Sin pensarlo, la castaña fue corriendo a donde se encontraba el rubio y tomo su mano para salir de ahí. Hermione jaló a Draco durante todo el camino y él todavía no decía nada, solo miraba su mano, "_acaso Granger no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo?"_

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente casi haciendo que Malfoy se le viniera encima. _**Bien hecho Granger, mira cómo estás**_ dijo él al verla toda roja y despeinada, rápidamente lanzó un hechizo para ambos que los dejó presentables.

_**En primer lugar NUNCA me vuelvas a arrastrar como lo hiciste ahora**_, la castaña recién se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó, tenía suerte de que no la hubiera matado todavía. _**Y en segunda, un slytherin no puede andar corriendo como loco me entendiste?**__, _ella solo asintió.

_**Además es la clase de Snape, el jefe de nuestra casa, qué podría pasar?**_ Dijo el sin preocuparse. "_**Dímelo tú...**_" pensó Hermione recordando que ya no estaba en Gryffindor. Draco abrió la puerta y entró con la castaña, todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al verlos juntos; la verdad es que ella esperaba un buen sermón y que le quitaran puntos, pero Snape solo les dijo que se sentaran, tenía razón, Snape no le quitaría puntos a su propia casa.

Pudo notar que Pansy la miraba con odio pues se había sentado con Draco, _**Es una lástima… que sufra un poco no?**_ Pensó ella. Hermione participaba como siempre y Snape le daba cada vez más puntos. Fue la última en salir cuando terminó la clase y se dirigió a transformaciones con McGonagoll.

Al entrar, encontró un asiento vacío al lado de Blaise Zabinni. Sin saber por qué, Malfoy estaba furioso, la culpa la tenía Parkinson pues lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos y no quería soltarlo.

Al terminar la clase Hermione salió del salón con Blaise, nunca creyó que podía ser un chico tan interesante, siempre le pareció un tonto arrogante por seguir a Malfoy, pero la verdad es que era inteligente**. **_**Blaise tengo que ir a la biblioteca y sacar un libro para mi ensayo**_**.**

_**Quieres que te acompañe?**_ Preguntó él. _**Oh no es necesario, será algo rápido, nos vemos**_… dijo guiñándole un ojo y se fue. "_**Será interesante tener a Hermione en Slytherin, no lo crees Draco?" **_Dijo el morocho sin voltear, sabía que el rubio no les había quitado un ojo de encima desde que inicio la clase.

"_**No puedo creerlo!,**_ _**nunca creí que estar en slytherin sería tan divertido, ya no tengo que soportar a Snape insultándome y quitándome puntos!**_" dijo la castaña mientras sacaba un libro de las estanterías.

"_**De verdad piensas eso Mione?"**_ Hermione sintió un vuelco en el corazón sabía de quien era esa voz y no quería voltear a verlo.

"_**Cómo pudiste hacernos esto Mione… nosotros somos tus amigos y**_ …" pero no lo dejó terminar, "_**Guárdatelo Potter y déjame en paz que estoy ocupada**_", todo era diferente ahora, no podía dejar que Harry la cambiara de nuevo. "_**Hermione… qué es lo que te han hecho esas serpientes... no te imaginas como está Ron… él**_…"

"_**Ya te dije que no quiero oír más Potter**_!", la culpa empezaba a invadir a Hermione, debía salir de ahí y sacando el libro que quería se fue alejando de él pero las manos de Harry la detuvieron. "_Harry sí que no comprendes, si no quieres entender a las buenas tendré que obligarte_…" pensó la castaña intentando sacar su varita… "_pero realmente era capaz de lastimar a Harry?"_ Era toda una batalla dentro de su cabeza, "_pero qué puedo hacer?."_

"_**Esta es tu última oportunidad Potter suéltame o se lo diré a Snape**_!" exigió ella por última vez y rogando en su mente por que le hiciera caso.

"_**Qué acaso ya es tu profesor favorito Hermione…**_" respondió él con sarcasmo pero sintió un dolor intenso en la mejilla y cayó al piso. "_**Parece que eres demasiado tonto como para comprender lo que Granger te dice Potter, Vámonos a la sala común Hermione…**_" dijo el rubio mientras ella lo cogía del brazo y se retiraban de la biblioteca. Hermione volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver que Malfoy no lo hubiera lastimado demasiado.

"_**Aunque no me guste la idea debiste dejar que Zabini te acompañara, ahora no puedes andar sola, entendiste?**_" Dijo Malfoy y ella solo asintió. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, "_L__o siento Harry..."_ murmuró ella con culpa.

"_**No necesito que nadie me cuide, yo puedo sola Malfoy**_"…

**"Ya lo creo Granger pero por un tiempo tendrás que dejar que alguien te acompañe."**

"_**Ya lo sé… y dime por qué no te gusta que ande con Blaise uh?"**_ Preguntó ella con algo de interés. Malfoy se sorprendió por la pregunta y actuó como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero ella no lo dejaba en paz, "_**P-pues todavía no sabemos quiénes son los que no están de acuerdo con tu ingreso a Slytherin… conociendo a Parkinson tal vez ya esté poniendo a todos en tu contra**_." Tenía lógica lo que decía el rubio pensó ella…

"_**Tienes razón Malfoy pero quiero saber algo más…**_" dijo acercándose a él, "_**Tú por qué estás de mi lado?**_" La mente de Malfoy quedó en blanco… no sabía cómo responder a eso y menos con ella tan cerca de él. "_**A-Apurémonos que quiero avanzar un par de ensayos antes de la cena**_" dijo el rubio soltándose de la castaña y caminando más rápido dejándola atrás.

_"Al menos no tendré que estar detrás de él para que haga sus deberes igual que Harry y Ron..."_, pensó y sintiéndose mejor empezó a correr para alcanzarlo. Ya en la sala común Hermione lo vio sacar unos libros pero ella ya estaba cansada… Se sorprendió por ello, pues nunca desperdiciaba la oportunidad de estudiar.

"_**Voy a descansar en mi habitación Draco no voy a cenar hoy...**_" dijo ella inclinándose a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero así se despedía de Harry y Ron cuando se iba a descansar, _Espero que no le moleste…_pensó mientras desaparecía por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Draco no pudo responder… con una mano en su mejilla se sentó en el sofá, realmente esperaba que Granger se sentara para adelantar trabajos juntos… _"pero esto tampoco está mal..."_ pensó él y siguió sacando sus libros ocultando la pequeña sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

**A/N: Significaría muuucho para mí si comentaran! No lo olviden! REVIEW! :D**


	4. Un encuentro desafortunado&afortunado 2

**A/N: Bien aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo anterior :D ya lo tenía pero quería revisarlo de nuevo jaja espero que les guste!**

UN ENCUENTRO DESAFORTUNADO Y AFORTUNADO 2

_"No puedo creerlo son las 4 de la mañana y llevo despierta más de una hora.." _resopló la castaña quitándose las sábanas plateadas de encima. Suspiró y decidió terminar su ensayo de aritmancia avanzada. Recogió sus cosas para bajar a la sala común y después de escoger una pequeña mesa al frente de la chimenea se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a escribir.

Despues de un rato escribiendo dejó su pluma sobre la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ya tenía 5 pergaminos hechos pero aún le faltaba incorporar mas detalles, buscó en su mochila y no pudo encontrar su libro de aritmancia.

_"No puedo creerlo! Cómo pude olvidarlo en la biblioteca!…" _se regañó, por suerte la Señora Pince le había dado la contraseña de la biblioteca.

La nueva prefecta caminó segura por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero antes de pasar por el último corredor sintió una ligera brisa helada que corrió su cuerpo, sacando su varita iluminó todo el lugar. Algunas pinturas se quejaron pero ella las ignoró, dando unos cuantos pasos giró por la esquina y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Recostado en la pared estaba Blaise, pero su camisa antes blanca estaba ahora teñida de rojo, esto provocó que Hermione diera un pequeño grito asustada, "_Acaso... sería una broma de Parkinson? Más le vale que no lo sea..."_ se dijo acercándose al muchacho.

_**Ayúdame Hermione**_ alcanzó a oír y sin más levitó el cuerpo del slytherin y lo trasladó a la sala de los menesteres; ya en ella la sala se transformó en una pequeña enfermería y Hermione recostó al muchacho en una camilla para atender sus heridas. Observó con detenimiento el gavinete de pociones y después de escoger algunas, giró para revisar las heridas de Blaise.

Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que el rostro del muchacho estaba cambiando... y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo fue apareciendo en su frente. _**POTTER!**_Gritó la castaña, _**Pero qué crees que**_**…**

_**No tengo tiempo de darte explicaciones Hermione, solo cura la herida de mi espalda **_gruñó con dolor. Hermione obedeció, no podía dejarlo así.

"_**Listo… vivirás Potter… ahora me tengo que ir**_…" la castaña no se detuvo a escuchar a Harry, ya no tenía tiempo de ir a la biblioteca, debía ir a su sala común pues ya eran las 6 y quería tomar una larga ducha y olvidar lo que había ocurrido. No se atrevió a imaginar qué había sucedido con Harry pero realmente estaba preocupada por él.

Ese día trascurrió sin más contratiempos para Hermione, a decir verdad, había hecho buenas amigas en slytherin y ya se había convertido en la princesa de su casa, por supuesto había notado la mirada asesina de Pansy y sabía que no tardaría en vengarse de ella.

_**Hermione… vamos a desayunar **__**juntos... **_dijo Blaise extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá, ella dudó por lo que le había dicho Malfoy pero decidió arriesgarse, tomando su mano ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Hermione pudo notar que Malfoy estaba ausente en la mesa de slytherin así que terminó rapido su desayuno y se excusó de Blaise.

"_Bien… ahora donde puede estar Malfoy… en la sala común no estaba… y Goyle me dijo que no estaba en el dormitorio... uhm ya busqué cerca del lago y en los salones… solo me falta la torre de astronomía, espero encontrarlo ahí..._". Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras la castaña sintió un fuerte golpe que la tiró al suelo. _**Bulstroid! Quieres tener más cuidado**__!_ se quejó ella enfadada**. **_**Lo siento Hermione... **_respondió ayudándola a levantarse, _**es que escuché unos ruidos extraños que provenían de la torre y me asusté**_**. **

"_**Está bien… iré a ver qué sucedió… no es necesario que avises a algún profesor… tal vez no sea nada… yo me encargaré**_" dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras. Al entrar, no vio nada fuera de lo normal y decidió avanzar un poco más, pero lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba.

Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre en su pecho y muy maltratado. Draco abrió sus ojos y con esfuerzo la llamó… "_Espera, esto ya me pasó antes…_" recordando lo que había sucedido en la madrugada_… __**"No eres Potter de nuevo cierto?"**_Dijo ella alejándose un poco, temiendo que fuera una trampa para acorralarla. _**No me vuelvas a llamar Potter!**_ dijo él con cara de asco… _**bien con eso me basta**_ dijo ella y empezó a curar sus heridas.

"_**Bien... ahora quítate la camisa**_" dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo mal que eso sonaba, "_**Granger ahora es un mal momento para…"**_

"_**No te hagas Draco! Sabes bien que es para curarte la herida del pecho!**_" Dijo la castaña tratando de ocultar el color rosa de sus mejillas. Al dejar caer su camisa Hermione casi da un grito al ver el tamaño del corte que tenía e hizo aparecer un par de vendas.

_"**Ooh eso duele!... Debes tener más cuidado! Duele!... DUELEEE!" **_gritó el muchacho haciendo muecas de dolor.

"¡_**Draco! No seas un bebé, solo te estoy poniendo esta crema para que esa cicatriz desaparezca…" **_Hermione siguió echándole la crema resistiéndose de ponerle un hechizo silenciador a Draco, "_Qué dramático es..." _sonrió al recordar toda la escandalosa escena que había hecho cuando buckbeak lo golpeó.

Ahora solo faltaba ponerle la venda, "_**Deberás ir donde la señora Pomfrey para que te de una poción para el dolor".**_ Hermione empezó a envolver con cuidado su herida pero sintió que algo pasó por sus piernas y cayó sobre Draco asustada, lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos grises muy abiertos. La mirada del rubio era intensa y podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar rapidamente. Otro ruido resonó en la torre, la castaña giró para ver qué era, los frascos de medicina se habían roto y Hermione se dio cuenta que seguía sobre Draco y se levantó avergonzada.

"_**Lo siento Draco**_!" Dijo ella… "_**es que algo pasó por mis piernas y… Crookshanks!" **_Gritó Hermione, "_**Pero qué haces aquí asustándome así!"**_ Dijo ella levantando a su mascota. Draco seguía tirado en el suelo, estaba confundido y su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte que creía que Hermione podía oírlo, no sabía lo que había ocurrido… era como si los ojos de Hermione lo hubieran hipnotizado, ella estaba tan cerca… por un segundo creyó que se iban a… _**DRACOOO!**_ Draco abrió los ojos al oír ese grito.

"_**Hasta que por fin despiertas**_"… dijo Goyle, "_**hoy es la salida a Hogmade y Pansy te está esperando en la sala común…**_"

"_**Acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer! Dile que no iré y que ni piense en quedarse**_", respondió él cubriéndose con sus sábanas. "_**Como quieras Malfoy…**_" dijo el slytherin y se retiró. Draco miró a través de su ventana… "_era un sueño… pero pareció tan real… entonces, si el frasco no hubiera caído… acaso habría besado a Granger?"_ Al intentar sentarse bruscamente sintió un gran dolor en el pecho… se dio cuenta que tenía una venda cubriendolo…

Entonces… "_No puede ser…!_ _No fue un sueño!"_ pensó el rubio_, "pero porqué tenía esa herida_?" Y de pronto recordó todo lo que había sucedido.

RECUERDO::

"_**Amo aquí traigo a mi hijo**_"… dijo Lucius Malfoy. "_**Bien y veo que también trajiste a Narcissa… te ves algo ansiosa...**_" señaló Voldemort. "_**Mi Lord**_"… dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, "_**no creo que Draco esté listo para salir a una misión**_".

"_**Narcissa, si tu hijo no logra completar esta misión con éxito, no será un mortífago y recibirá un castigo, al igual que ustedes**_".

"_**Lo sé pero es que no está listo… él**_…" insistió ella.

"_**Basta! Cruccio!**_!" Gritó Voldemort y Draco corrió al lado de su madre que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo. Voldemort le lanzó un hechizo a él que lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación… "_**Crucc…**_" pero antes de terminar la maldición Draco sujetó con fuerza el anillo que su madre le había dado antes de desmayarse y apareció en los pasillos de Hogwarts… confundido miró el objeto de nuevo, _**era un traslador**_.

Draco estaba furioso, habían lastimado a su madre y no pudo hacer nada, luego se encontró con Potter. "_**Qué le hiciste a Hermione, Malfoy!**_" gritó este con su varita en la mano, Draco no aguantó más… toda la furia que sentía había llegado a su límite, los dos lucharon hasta quedar con heridas graves. Pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba Malfoy le dio una poción. No fue difícil pues Potter estaba muy lastimado, después de verlo transformarse se dirigió a la torre de astronomía dejándolo solo.

Si alguien encontraba a un Gryffindor herido en los pasillos y con mayor razón si era Potter… todos culparían a los de Slytherin y eso no le convenía ni a él ni a su casa.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Malfoy empezó a maldecir a Potter, "_si no hubiera estado ahí, no estaría con heridas graves pero… tampoco se habría encontrado con Granger.._." Draco seguía confundido,_**Pero cómo llegué aquí? **_Se preguntó, al parecer había perdido todas las clases de ayer… _**bueno eso realmente no importa**_**…**

"_**Hablando solo Malfoy?**_" dijo la nueva slytherin asomando su cabeza por la puerta con una sonrisa. El rubio se sorprendió al verla entrar… "_**Vine a traerte el desayuno y a revisar tus heridas**_" dijo ella dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa de noche.

"_**Hermione**_?"…

"_**si?**_" Respondió ella, "_**Qué haces con tu pijama todavía?**_" preguntó él con una sonrisa al ver que ella se ruborizaba e intentaba tapar los ositos de su pijama. "_**Bueno es que… todavía es temprano y no tenía ganas de cambiarme**_"... dijo ella avergonzada. "_**No irás a Hogmade hoy?**_" Le preguntó el rubio… "_**Uhm.. no lo creo**_." Hermione sabía del estado de Malfoy y prefirió quedarse para hacerle compañía.

"_**Bueno**_"… dijo ella acercándose a Draco haciendo que este abriera muchos sus ojos y se inclinara hacia atrás. "_**Debo quitarte las vendas y cambiarlas, terminó de decir ella**_", haciendo que se relajara un poco. Hermione tardó unos 10 minutos en terminar de vendarlo.

"_**Esta vez sí que te tardaste mucho con las vendas**_"… dijo el rubio. "_**Y como querías que lo hiciera más rápido si no parabas de quejarte**_". Hermione le acercó la bandeja de comida al rubio y se acercó a la puerta… "_**A dónde vas?**_" Dijo este. "_**Bueno… voy a dejarte para que comas**_"…

"_**No… uhm. Necesito que me ayudes a terminar esto… trajiste demasiada comida**_…" Hermione miró nuevamente la bandeja la cual estaba repleta… realmente no sabía qué le gustaba al rubio así que trajo de todo un poco. Ella se sentó junto a él en su cama y comieron tranquilamente hasta que acabaron todo, "_**Si que comí mucho**_…" dijo él recostándose, la castaña sonrió al verlo y se puso de pie. "_**Bien Draco creo que ahora si me voy**_" dijo la castaña y él se sentó nuevamente, realmente había disfrutado estar con ella.

"_**Qué vas a hacer ahora**_?" preguntó él. "_**Bueno… tengo que bañar a crookshanks, ayer lo vi muy sucio y necesita un baño urgente**_" dijo ella. "_**Deseas que te ayude**_?" Respondió él intentado levantarse de la cama pero solo sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Hermione lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, "_**No creo que sea conveniente Draco… necesitas descansar, no me tardaré mucho y luego vendré a verte**_", dicho esto se retiró de su habitación y dejó a Draco mirando como la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

**A/N: No se olviden de comeeentar! Me animará para publicar el siguiente capítulo más rápidooo jajaja :D**


	5. El baño de Crookshanks

**A/N: Saludoos a todas las que están leyendo mi fic! Y besos y abrazos a las que me están dejando comentarios! Me alegraron el día :D **

EL BAÑO DE CROOKSHANKS

Después de cambiarse, Hermione pasó la mayor parte del día buscando a Crookshanks, no podía encontrarlo y salió del castillo para ver si estaba por el lago. Cerca de ahí, vio a un morocho trepado en un árbol y acercándose un poco lo reconoció.

"_**BLAISE! Que haces ahí arriba te puedes caer**_!" Gritó la castaña asustando al muchacho. "_**Oh.. Hola Hermione, en un momento bajo**_" saltó del árbol con algo de dificultad pues tenía un bulto en sus manos. "_**Es que vi a este gato ahí arriba y quería bajarlo**_" dijo Zabini.

"_**Es Crookshanks!**_" exclamó Hermione tomando el gato y le dio pequeños besos en sus frente, "_**Gracias lo he estado buscando toda la mañana.. Ahora sí Crookshanks, es hora de darte un baño**_" dijo pero tuvo que sostener a su mascota con fuerza presionandolo contra su pecho ya que este intentaba zafarse.

Hermione observó que Blaize se había sacado su capa y se estaba remangando las mangas de su camisa, "_**Qué haces Blaize?**_" dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

"_**Pues…**_" empezó a decir este mientras hacía aparecer algunas cosas de baño y una pequeña tina… "_**te voy a ayudar a bañarlo**_" dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro.

"_**Estás seguro? Es decir, crookshanks realmente hace un lío para bañarse y es difícil**_".

"_**Con mayor razón tengo que ayudarte, además así terminarás antes**_", Hermione solo le devolvió la sonrisa y acomodó a Crookshanks en la tina, los dos adolescentes empezaron a trabajar pero el pequeño gato se los estaba haciendo difícil, este había logrado escaparse y Hermione y Blaise empezaron a perseguirlo con los rociadores de agua en la mano… después de un rato se detuvieron y empezaron a mojarse entre ellos, los demás estudiantes los observaban divertidos por la escena que hacían ambos slytherins , muchos reían excepto un slytherin que observaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación con una mezcla de sentimientos extraños en sus ojos.

Después de correr un largo rato, los dos prefectos terminaron rendidos en el suelo, "_**Gracias por ayudarme Blaise, sin ti no habría podido ni siquiera mojar a Crookshanks**_" dijo Hermione. "**_Por _**_**el contrario, me divertí mucho incluso más de lo que pude haber hecho en hogmade**_" dijo el morocho agotado. "_**Eso es cierto... pero, mejor entremos al castillo antes de que nos resfriemos**_" dijo hermione riéndose. Así los dos se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

"_**Hermione que te parece si nos cambiamos y bajamos aquí cerca de la chimenea para tomar algo caliente, si**_?" Preguntó Zabini. La castaña asintió y se fue al dormitorio de chicas.

_**Wow **_exclamó Zabini tirándose en su cama, "_**Si que me divertí hoy Malfoy**_"… dijo el sin voltear a ver al rubio que quería matarlo con la mirada; "_**creo que voy a invitar a Hermione a salir… tal vez en la próxima salida a Hogmade**_".

"_**No me interesa lo que hagas Zabini ahora sal que quiero descansar**_" le ordenó, cuando bajó a la sala común, Hermione ya se encontraba ahí. "_**Lo siento Hermione… Malfoy estaba de mal humor y prácticamente me botó de la habitación sin ropa**_". Ella sonrió con algo de culpa en sus ojos, se había olvidado por completo de Draco… se había divertido tanto con Zabini que no se acordó para nada de él, "_**uhm Blaise necesito que me hagas un favor**_…" le dijo Hermione fingiendo dolor de cabeza… "_**Que sucede Mione... No te sientes bien? Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?**_"…

" _**En realidad… quería saber si tu podías ir a pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza a la Señora Pomfrey… no puedo ir porque seguro que me va a hacer pasar la noche ahí y yo solo necesito la poción… si?**_"

"_**Claro… vuelvo enseguida**_"… dijo él cubriéndola con una manta. Cuando Blaise se retiró de la sala común, Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza repitiendo lo tonta que era por haber dejado a Malfoy solo y en su estado. "_Qué hago?... debería ir a verlo?... Pero blaise me dijo que estaba de mal humor… pero tal vez eso sea por el dolor de su pecho… uhh que hago_…!"

"_**Pareces loca Granger… deja de golpearte la cabeza así…**_" dijo el príncipe de slytherin que había estado observándola desde hace un rato. El rubio se acercó a ella y se sentó en una de las sillas, "_**Parece que te divertiste hoy… con Blaise…**_" Hermione lo miró confundida pues él no había salido del castillo… "_**los vi desde la ventana de mi habitación**_".

_"**Ohh**_** y **_**te sientes mejor Draco**_?"

"_**Sí uhm aunque tengo algo de hambre, no he salido para nada de mi habitación...**_" dijo él sosteniendose su estomago.

"_**Uhm… Qué te parece si me acompañas a las cocinas y vemos qué encontramos Draco…?**_" Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos se dirigieron a la cocinas haciendose bromas durante todo el camino, olvidando por completo la culpa y los celos que sintieron.

**A/N: Que taaal? Les gustó? El siguiente capítulo se lo voy a dedicar mas a Hermione y Draco en las cocinas! Pasará algo más? y Blaise donde está que se demora? No se olviden de dejar comentarios! :D**


	6. Un dulce momento

**A/N: Holaa de verdad les agradezco que se esten tomando su tiempo en dejar comentarios! Es lo mejor para mi.. y si algo no les gusta diganmelo tambien :D**

**Ahh estoy queriendo leer mas fanfics de Hermione y Draco así que si pueden recomienden uno porfas! si ustedes son las autoras mejor! :D**

UN DULCE MOMENTO?

"_**Hola Dobby**_!" Exclamó la castaña al ver al pequeño elfo, "_**En qué puedo servirla señorita Granger y sr. Malfoy? Desean algo en especial?" **_preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Dobby le había tomado mucho cariño a Hermione por el SPEW_**. **_

_**"Yo quiero tarta de calabaza**_" ordenó el rubio y chasqueó los dedos… "_**Draco! No seas desconsiderado! Dobby ya trabajó suficiente si quieres un tarta tendremos que hacerla nosotros**_"… exclamó la castaña.

"_**Tienes que estar bromeando Granger… como esperas que YO haga algo así**_". Hermione lo ignoró y le pidió amablemente a Dobby que le enseñara donde estaban las cosas que iba a necesitar.

"_**Bien Draco ponte esto y comencemos"**_ señaló ella mientras le tiraba un delantal a la cabeza, él lo revisó, era rosado con la imagen de un unicornio corriendo. Se mordio el labio inferior para evitar maldecir y se lo puso.

Después de un rato ya tenían lista la masa y aunque ambos estaban llenos de harina por las peleas que habían tenido, ahora solo les quedaba hacer el relleno con la calabaza.

_**"Bien Draco yo voy a pelar las calabazas mientras tu las aplastas con esto sí?" **_Le indicó la castaña dándole algo que él no reconocía ni sabía utilizar. Lo ojeó y empezó a pelar -si es que a eso se le podía llamar así- las calabazas.

"_**Malfoy! Lo estás haciendo mal! No lo hagas con tanta fuerza!" **_le gruñó Hermione_**.**_

_**"Granger pudimos habernos evitado esto ordenándole al elfo que lo hiciera!"**_ respondió el rubio que ahora parecía un niño haciendo su rabieta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

_**"No entiendo porqué te hice caso!"**_ Añadió irritado. Hermione trató de calmarse respirando hondo e intentó enseñarle de nuevo… _**"Mira, así es como se hace"**_ dijo ella tomando las manos del rubio entre las suyas mostrándole con suavidad como debía hacerlo… pero el rubio ya no la escuchaba, solo sentía a la castaña cerca de él… y pudo sentir el olor a vainilla de su cabello.

Por otro lado, Hermione no sabía cómo alejarse… era como si sus manos se hubieran pegado... o era que realmente no quería soltarlo…? volteó a mirarlo, no sabía por qué quería estar tan cerca del rubio y aunque intentaba apartarse, sentía una fuerza que los juntaba.

Draco se encontraba en la misma situación de Hermione… podía sentir que su aroma lo invadía y no pudo evitar inclinarse acercando su rostro. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca solo faltaba un pequeño espacio…

_**PLASH! **_ambos dieron un salto al escuchar caer los platos y vieron a Dobby en el piso golpeandose la cabeza con un bol, **_Dobby malo! Dobby torpe!_… **repetía el elfo; los corazones de ambos slytherins no dejaban de golpear sus pechos fuertemente… y temblaban, como si algo malo hubieran hecho… Hermione se volvió y continuó pelando las calabazas tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, no era buena idea cuestionar lo que acababa de suceder. Abriría dudas y preguntas en su mente que no estaba lista para responder.

Después de 30 minutos la tarta estaba lista y ambos se sentaron en la mesa a comer, ninguno se atrevió a hablar ni mirar al otro, fueron unos minutos muy incómodos pues ninguno estaba seguro de qué hacer.

"_**Mal.. ehh Malfoy… debemos regresar a las mazmorras…Blaise me está esperando…"**_

Dejó su cucharita en la mesa y levantó la mirada, no podía entender como Hermione podía estar pensando en el estúpido de Zabini después de lo que había ocurrido… sin otra alternativa asintió y juntos regresaron a su sala común. Draco había notado que Hermione llevaba un gran pedazo de tarta, seguro lo comerían juntos después.

_**Hermione!… a donde te habías ido, te estuve buscando por todos lad…**_ se detuvo Zabini al ver que malfoy entraba tras ella. _**Así que saliste con Malfoy**_ dijo él con desgano.

"_**Sí… me encontré con Draco y me dijo que tenía hambre así que fuimos a la cocina por algo de comer…"**_

"_**Pero igual se tardaron demasiado**_" dijo el morocho desanimado. _**"Ahh es que preparamos una tarta de calabaza, realmente no me gusta lo mucho que hacen trabajar a los elfos... pero mira aquí te traje un pedazo de la tarta deseas?"**_

_**¡Claro!**_ Dijo con una sonrisa… _**si tu lo preparaste lo comeré.**_ Draco enfureció al ver a Blaise comer _SU_ tarta, se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una palabra y golpeó tan fuerte la puerta que Hermione dio un brinco del susto, "_pero que le pasa a este_…" _se dijo_.

La mañana siguiente Hermione no fue a desayunar, estaba preocupada por la reacción del rubio la noche anterior… no sabía si ir a buscarlo o esperarlo… "S_ea cual fuera su problema no es asunto mío" _se convenció la castaña y fue a buscar a Blaise. Draco se encontraba en su habitación… en cierto modo esperaba que Hermione apareciera en su puerta y se fueran juntos... pero ya era tarde.

Escuchó a alguien abrir la puerta y sintió un alivio… _**DRAKIII!**_ Eso lo quebró totalmente y se retorció su estomago… definitivamente no era Hermione… _**Qué quieres Parkinson…!**_

_**Ahh Goyle me dijo que seguías aquí… vamos a pasear por el lago?**_ Con un suspiro Draco se levanto para salir… no valía la pena seguir esperando… y aunque fuera con Parkinson… era mejor que estar solo… Ambos slytherins caminaron alrededor del lago, Pansy se colgaba de su brazo y no paraba de hablar de lo bien que se veían juntos…

Draco solo la ignoraba, intentaba encontrar algo en Pansy que lo atrajera pero… al parecer buscaba algo imposible… ella no era inteligente… siempre hablaba de los mismo… su voz era horriblemente fastidiosa… tan solo oírla lo hacía estremecer. Ella era lo opuesto a Hermione... sería ella lo que realmente buscaba?...

_**Miraaa Drakii! La sangre sucia está con Zabini! Es una lástima… siendo él tan apuesto merece algo muchísimo mejor que esa sangre sucia. Pobre de él… manchará por completo su apellido. **_Dijo la rubia con asco.

Draco observó con detenimiento a la pareja sentanda bajo un arbol.

Sintió cómo su sangre hervía, apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas dejando marcas…

No había duda… estaba furioso.


	7. Un pequeño accidente

**A/N: Para las que hayan comentado el capitulo 6:::: Princessmalfoy10 :** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! gracias por tu comentario! _**Sol Meyer: **_Realmente soy rápida actualizando... tal vez publique el siguiente capitulo en 2 dias, asi que no tendrás que esperar mucho :D _**Renesmee Malfoy**_: Graciass por tu comentarioo! Ahh y espero explicar algunos detalles de la historia en el siguiente capitulo y espero que lo disfrutes! **blackmoon43: **Ya verás que en el siguiente capítulo habrán aún mas celos!** Sammy-nekko:** Sii Dobby es tan lindo jaja Gracias por la lista de Dramiones! ya terminé de leer algunos y realmente me gustaron :D_

UN PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE

_**Y como está Crookshanks? Sigue limpio o necesita otro baño?**_ Preguntó Zabini con una sonrisa en su rostro… _**Oh por suerte no lo necesita…**_ dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, _**Deberíamos ir un día a las cocinas y me enseñas a preparar esa tarta**_.

_**Estás seguro? Porque cuando fui con Malfoy no paraba de quejarse…**_ insistió haciendo una mueca.

_**Bueno pero yo soy diferente a Malfoy no?**_

_**Si… definitivamente lo eres**_ respondió algo pensativa. Draco y Blaise eran opuestos… Blaise era siempre considerado con ella, la apreciaba y era amable; pero Malfoy… era...

No encontraba las palabras correctas para describirlo… pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era que no estaba interesado en ella… a pesar de lo que había sucedido en la torre de astronomía y en las cocinas -no era como si él lo hubiera hecho a propósito- no parecía querer hablar de ello tampoco_… "Tal vez no valía la pena seguir pensando en él_…" se paró y se acercó al lago… pero algo brillaba en él…"

_**Mira eso Blaise…! sabes qué es?... **_El morocho se acercó y observó el objeto… _**no puedo verlo bien…**_

_**No está tan lejos Blaise voy a tratar de alcanzarlo…**_ Estiré mi brazo e intenté sacarlo pero estaba atascado… me saqué la capa y remangué las mangas de mi blusa para no mojarlas.

Me arrodillé y metí las manos en el agua nuevamente, lo sostuve con ambas manos pero algo me agarró con fuerza y me jaló al interior del lago. _**Blaiseeeeeeeeee! **_grité antes de sumergirme por completo… vi como una especie de sirenas me llevaban cada vez más profundo no sabía si podía resistir más… no podía respirar y la presión me mareaba… intenté coger mi varita pero por un movimiento de la sirena cayó… vi como mi última esperanza se alejaba… mi cabeza daba vueltas… necesitaba respirar… acaso así terminaba todo? No podía dejar que ocurriera… no podía…

De pronto, vi un az de luz que nos iluminó paralizando a las sirenas… dos brazos fuertes me rodearon y me sentí a salvo… giré para ver quien había venido por mí… pero lo único que pude ver fueron unos ojos grises intensos y todo se volvió oscuro…

Draco Malfoy salió a la superficie con Granger en los brazos y la recostó con cuidado. _**Malfoy! No está respirando!**_

Sentí mi corazón detenerse cuando escuché a Zabini gritar por Hermione… lo único que pensé fue en sacarla de ahí y salté dentro del lago… ahora la tenía cerca de mi… sus mejillas habían perdido su color rosa… no respiraba… no sabía qué hacer… quería escuchar su voz… quería escucharla decir mi nombre… no podía dejarla ir… esos pensamientos estaban en mi mente cuando uní mis labios a los suyos esperando que todo terminara.

"_Una calidez invadió mi cuerpo, pero eran mis labios los que ardían… se sentía bien_…"

Cuando se detuvo sentí una presión fuerte en mi pecho y que algo subía por mi garganta… abrí mis ojos y empecé a toser con fuerza… fue un alivio sentir el aire entrar a mis pulmones. Al principio no podía reconocer nada, solo escuché una voz que me decía "Todo estará bien". Con la poca energía que me quedaba, levanté mi mano y me toqué los labios antes de desmayarme de nuevo.

Cuando desperté vi a mi alrededor… me encontraba en la enfermería… pude escuchar a alguien gritar afuera pero no les presté atención… noté que mi varita estaba en una mesa pequeña al lado de mi cama, por suerte la había recuperado.

_**Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido Zabini! Se estaba ahogando! Y tú no hiciste nada! Pudo haber muerto por tu culpa!**_ gritó Malfoy empujando fuertemente a Blaise.

_**Pero Draki! No es culpa de Blaise que la estúpida de la sangre sucia sea tan torpe**_ añadió Pansy intentando defender al morocho. _**Tú no te metas Parkinson!**_

_**Malfoy!**_ _**no era como si no hubiera querido ayudarla! Solo me asusté, no sabía qué hacer… me paralicé por completo!, **_intentó defenderse.

_**No me vengas con excusas Zabini!**_ Dijo Malfoy pateándolo por última vez… _**y no te atrevas a entrar a verla.**_

Al ingresar a la enfermería pude ver a Hermione recostada en una camilla, me senté a su lado tomando su pequeña mano entre las mías, solo quería que despertara. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la camilla culpándome de todo… pero sentí que algo acariciaba mi rostro, levanté la mirada y pude ver que Hermione me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, me levanté y rodeé con mis brazos su cuerpo.

_**Draco...Todo está bien **_dije al sentir que el rubio temblaba… nos quedamos un largo rato así… ninguno intentando separarse.

La mañana siguiente pude salir de la enfermería y Draco me llevó de nuevo a las mazmorras, por alguna razón extrañaba estar ahí. Al entrar vi a Blaise sentado en el sofá, estaba triste pero cuando me vio fijó su atención en el fuego de la chimenea, realmente quise hablarle pero Draco me llevó a las escaleras de mi dormitorio y me dijo que fuera a descansar. Después de dormir un rato bajé a la sala común pero Blaise ya se había ido, me senté frente a la chimenea y esperé a que Draco viniera a buscarme para ir a clases juntos.

Ya en Herbología la profesora Sprout dijo que tendríamos que hacer un trabajo en parejas y me asignaron con Zabini, de inmediato Malfoy fue a hablar con la profesora para un cambio de pareja pero no lo consiguió. Busqué a Blaise y lo encontré en la última de las mesas, me puse de pie despidiéndome de Draco y me dirigí a donde se encontraba el slytherin pero él ni siquiera volteó a verme… trabajamos en silencio, era algo incómodo verlo tan desanimado… casi al final de la clase le deje una nota en el bolsillo de su capa y me retiré. Draco recogió mis cosas y fuimos a comer juntos, estaba muy feliz por estar con él pero seguía preocupada por Blaise.

Esperé sola en la torre de astronomía hasta que oí a alguien entrar… _**Blaise… puedes decirme que te pasa? **_Me volteé a verlo pero él miraba el piso_**. Sé que piensas que esto fue tu culpa pero no es verdad, solo me caí…**_

_**No entiendes Hermione**_… dijo al fin el muchacho, _**pediste que te ayudara! Y yo no hice nada! Me quedé parado sin hacer nada!**_ exclamó él golpeando un árbol. Cogí suavemente su hombro e insistí, _**Te entiendo Blaise, pero si algo así me sucediera a mi supongo que tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar… no debes culparte por esto porque no tiene sentido…**_ lo abracé esperando a que comprendiera y aunque me llevó un tiempo lo conseguí. Salí feliz de la torre y regresé a las mazmorras.

_**DRACOO!,**_ grité al entrar haciendo que el rubio saltara del sofá y después de reírme fui a sentarme a su lado.

_**Sabes… estuve hablando con Blaise**_ _**y**_…

_**QUE? Por qué habrías de hablar con él!**_ Me gritó el rubio. _**No seas así Draco… no deberías ser tan duro con él**_… el muchacho se quedó en silencio, enojado por lo que le decía de Blaise pero no podía seguir culpándolo.

_**Hermione… mañana es la salida a Hogmade y quería sabe si… uhmm si querías ir conm**_… no pudo terminar de hablar pues la castaña lo había interrumpido…

_**Ahh sii alguien me invitó a salir! así que debo ir a escoger qué me voy a poner, nos vemos Draco**_… Malfoy estaba pasmado… no podía creer lo que le había dicho la slytherin…

"_Quién demonios se había atrevido a invitarla a salir si ella estaba con él! Bueno… no exactamente CON él… pero igual!,_ estaba realmente enojado pues le habían arruinado la cita que había planeado.

**A/N: Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer nooo? Presionen el botón de REVIEW! y comenten! :D :D**


	8. Haciendo imposible la cita de Hermione

**A/N:** **Danny Kagamine**: _Hola! tienes razón en cuanto a la descripción, es que me enfoco tanto en el dialogo de Hermione y Draco que me olvido de lo que está a su alrededor. Gracias por tu sugerencia, la voy a tener en cuenta :D _**Princessmalfoy10**: Gracias por comentar otro de mis capítulos! Quien habrá invitado a salir a Hermione? Uhhmmm… Ya lo sabrás :D **sailor mercuri o neptune**: Me alegra que te esté gustando! **Sol** **Meyer**: Sus comentarios me animan mucho para actualizar más rápido :) **fior aquarium**: Draco es definitivamente el nuevo héroe de Slytherin Jaja Ojala que Hermione no le arruine los planes de nuevo :)

**HACIENDO IMPOSIBLE LA CITA DE HERMIONE**

La mañana siguiente… Hermione se despidió de Draco y se fue entusiasmada, ya la debían estar esperando en la entrada de Hogwarts.

"_No vale la pena ir…" _pensó el principe de Slytherin tirándose en el sofá de su sala común, miró a su alrededor, estaba completamente vacía. **"No puedo creerlo... hasta Crabbe y Goyle tienen una cita!" **bufó hundiendose lo más que pudo en su asiento.

**"Quien la habría invitado a salir?", **miró el fuego que ardía furiosamente en la chimenea y suspiró, solo había una cosa por hacer… "_Supongo que tendré que seguirla…"_ se dijo antes de salir de la sala y cerrar estrepitosamente la puerta. Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta encontrar una Gargola negra no muy lejos de las mazmorras que lo llevarían a Hogsmade, su padre le había dicho de su ubicación para reunirse secretamente con él antes de que los capturaran y encerraran en Azkaban.

Caminó por el estrecho pasadizo haciendo todo lo posible para que las telarañas no se impregnaran en sus finos cabellos platinados, finalmente llegó al final y salió cuidadosamente de la calle Knockturn. Ya estaba acostumbrado a caminar por aquella calle oscura ignorando las miradas de los magos y brujas que trabajaban por ahi -antiguos "socios" de Lucius-.

Se dirigió al centro de Hogsmade, donde estaban todos los alumnos mirando las tiendas facinados. Realmente era difícil encontrar a la pareja con tantos estudiantes corriendo, sobre todo los que salían de Honey Ducks cargando bolsas pesadas y llenas de dulces.

El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas, esperando encontrar una cabellera marrón con pequeños rizos en las puntas. Estirando el cuello más de una vez, por fin la encontró. Salía de Zonkos con un pequeño bolso en su hombro mientras alguien le abría la puerta, un muchacho alto con cabello negro y ojos con un brillo violeta, por supuesto estaba vestido con unos jeans negros no tan ajustados, su polo era blanco resaltando la serpiente de su collar que tenía incrustado esmeraldas en sus ojos. Reconocía ese collar, solo habian dos en el mundo mágico; lo sabía porque uno de ellos colgaba sobre pecho, mientras que el otro había sido un regalo de cumpleaños para su "mejor amigo".

**"Pero que tenía en la cabeza!** **Cómo podía salir con él… es decir… él es… él**_…",_ intentaba encontrar algún defecto en Blaise Zabini pero no pudo, pasó la mano por su cabello desordenándolo, después de cinco años llevandolo hacia atrás con el gel, había decido dejarlo caer con un par de mechones que cubrían parte de su frente.

_"… Blaise era sangre pura, tenía excelentes calificaciones, atlético y apuesto… no habia razón que evitara que Hermione se sintiera atraida por él..." _Reconocer todo aquello fue lo mas difícil que el rubio hubiera tenido que hacer. A grandes zancadas entró a las tres escobas siguiéndolos, haciendo todo lo posible por no abalanzarse sobre Zabini para que soltara la mano de la castaña. Ya adentro, se acomodó en una mesa no muy alejada de la "pareja" y abrió una revista cubriendo su rostro con ella.

"_Tenía tantas ganas de ir y sacarla de ahí, pero no podía hacerlo. Hermione simplemente lo mataría…" _sin darse cuenta sus labios se arquearon dejando ver una pequena sonrisa, las castaña tenía un caracter fuerte y siempre buscaba la forma de enfrentarse a él_. "Ella era la __única _que podía hacerlo, era la _única _que se atrevía..." pensó él apoyando su frente sobre la mesa… sabía lo que significaba tener esos sentimientos, y mientras más tratara de negarlos, más se aferraban a él.

"_Acaso… realmente estoy… celoso?" _pensó cuidadosamente en esa palabra y se enderezó para mirar a Hermione. Sus delicados rizos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color caramelo tenían una chispa que los iluminaba y su sonrisa… era la más hermosa y perfecta que había visto. "_Como es que pudo ser tan ciego antes?" _No sabía cómo, pero estaba enamorado de la castaña, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas al descubrir la verdad… observó atentamente a Blaise acercarse a ella con las cervezas de mantequilla, no permitiría que estuvieran juntos. Ella no era para él, murmuró sacando su varita y la levantó ligeramente para no levantar sospechas de los demás clientes.

Con un hechizo lanzó a Blaise contra la pared, haciendo un estruendoso ruido. El morocho gimió de dolor, frotándose suavemente la parte posterior de su cabeza. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado con preocupación escrita en su rostro.

Reincorporándose, Blaise miró en todas direcciones - claramente alterado- con su varita en la mano buscando al responsable sin éxito.

La castaña logró tranquilizar a Blaise y salieron de las tres escobas, aunque seguian algo perturbados.

Draco sonreía burlonamente intentando no llamar la atención, "_Zabini se lo merecía"_, se puso de pie para marcharse pero notó la mirada Hermione, estaba muy preocupada por el estupido de Blaise.

Esa mirada lo llenó de culpa, _"tal vez el herir a Blaise no es la mejor manera de solucionar esto..."_

Notó a la pareja de slytherins entrar a la tienda de los Weasly, acercandose a la ventana los vio reír juntos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Era claro que apesar de lo sucedido estaban disfrutando de su "cita" y eso lo enfureció aún más. De pronto su ceño fruncido se relajó, "Si no podía lastimarlo, tal vez podría jugar un poco con él..." murmuró.

Tomando su varita de nuevo, la sacudió y esperó pacientemente. Blaise observaba con detenimiento todo lo que habia en los estantes, hasta que por fin tomó lo que Draco esperaba, se oyó una explosión y una especie de gas amarillo rodeó a Blaise, quien sacudía sus manos tratando de hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando por fin se disipó la espesa neblina que cubría su rostro, la cara de horror que puso Hermione lo alarmó y buscó desesperadamente un espejo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de barros, sin mencionar que sus cejas eran ahora amarillas y sus dientes de un color verde fosforescente.

La castaña retrocedió un par de pasos y se fue corriendo a la parte trasera de la tienda. Draco sintió un alivio, tal vez ahora si podría irse sin tener que preocuparse por lo que hicieran. Pero nuevamente apareció la castaña jalando de los brazos a los hermanos Weasly -quienes obviamente se burlaron del pobre de Blaise-.

"Demonios" maldijo el rubio.

Después de deshacer el hechizo, los gemelos se disculparon por la "falla" de su broma y la pareja de slytherins salieron de la tienda llevándose bolsas llenas de bromas como regalo de los hermanos Weasly y reían a todo pulmón por lo que había ocurrido_. _**"Cuando lo va a dejar?" **Gritó Malfoy, avergonzado al notar que lo observaban curiosos.

Entraron a un restaurante y conversaban animadamente… era desagradable verla sonreír con otro, pensó lamentándose.

Cansado de seguirlos, se sentó en una banca esperando a que salieran del restaurante, "**Tal vez debería rendirme…"**

Levantando la vista, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

Blaise se inclinaba lentamente hacia Hermione, sus manos recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas de la slytherin, sus ojos y luego sus finos labios. Todo parecia ocurrir en camara lenta hasta que por fin su corazón se hundió por completo. El muchacho habia cerrado el pequeño espacio que separaba los separaba, presionando sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella.

Se separó ligeramente de Hermione, ella lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos extraños en sus ojos. Dandose cuenta de la fija e intensa mirada del muchacho, sacudió su cabeza tratando dejar de pensar en aquella otra persona, "_Blaise es un buen chico y se merecia una oportunidad..."_ pensó ella.

Le sonrió y posó su mano en el cuello del morocho atrayendo su rostro al suyo, uniendo nuevamente sus labios esta vez en un beso mas apasionado.

No pudo soportarlo más… no quería seguir viéndolos así que se paró abruptamente y regresó a Hogwarts.

Ya era lunes y Malfoy no había salido de su cuarto, no tenía ganas de ir a clases e incluso no dejó que Granger entrara a buscarlo, escuchaba a sus compañeros hablar de que Zabini y Granger estaban juntos, no lo aguantaba más.

_No voy a quedarme aquí esperando algo imposible… soy un Malfoy y voy a hacer lo que un Malfoy hace mejor…_ se dijo saliendo del dormitorio.

Hermione y Blaise se encontraban en el Gran comedor, estaban conversando animadamente mientras el morocho jugaba con las manos de ella.

Hermione se paralizó cuando posó su vista en la puerta, vio que Draco entraba de la mano con una hermosa chica de Hufflepof, nunca la había visto… pero el verlos juntos hizo que algo se estremeciera dentro de ella.

**_Te sientes bien Hermione?_** me preguntó Blaise, yo solo asentí y volteé de nuevo para confirmar que había visto bien, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho…

_Él la estaba besando… de hecho esa palabra era poco para describir lo que estaban haciendo, esa chica estaba prácticamente sobre Draco, como si tratara de comérselo_! me lleve una mano a la boca para no gritar.

**_B-Blaise… puedes acompañarme a la enfermería_**… **_no me siento bien_**… dije con un hilo de voz, la verdad era que no quería quedarme ahí y seguir viéndolos, por alguna razón quería alejarme y borrar la imagen de ambos de mi mente.

Malfoy observó a la castaña salir del Gran comedor con Blaise y alejó a la pelirroja que no dejaba de pegarsele, maldijo un millón de veces antes de meterse un pan a la boca masticandolo con rabia.

Desgraciadamente Hermione no fue la única chica que observaba con desagrado la escena, con una mirada llena de furia, Parkinson solo pensaba en la venganza.

**A/N: Diganme... Les gustoo? Significaria mucho para mi si comentaran este capituloo :D**


	9. Pensando en ti Hermione

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a J.K Rowling :D**

**A/N: Lo se! Lo sé… Me demoré con este capitulo pero tuve que arreglar un par de asuntos en mi casa antes de seguir escribiendo. No me odien jaja :D aquí les dejo el noveno capítulo de mi historia, espero que lo disfruten :) y ya saben… no se olviden de comentar!**

Capitulo 9: PENSANDO EN TI HERMIONE

"**Draco… Amor? Estas bien?"** Preguntó Clarissa, él no respondió mas volteó a mirarla detenidamente. Realmente era hermosa, tenía el cabello tan rojo como una llama ardiente y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy penetrantes. Su piel era increíblemente blanca, incluso más que la suya, parecía de porcelana. Su figura alta y esbelta le conseguía apariciones en todas las portadas de revistas.

Siendo él un Malfoy, cualquier chica caería a sus pies. No había ninguna que se resistía a él, bueno… hasta que llego ella. _"Basta Draco! Deja a Granger en paz. No sucederá hoy… No sucederá mañana… y definitivamente no sucederá nunca!"_

"**Estoy bien…"** respondió finalmente, aunque estuviera con la chica más guapa de la escuela… eso no era suficiente. Ella le sonrió dulcemente quitándole un mechón rubio que cubría sus ojos, después rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Era un alivio que Clarissa no fuera tan melosa como Parkinson… pero cuando lo besaba… bueno todo el mundo ya sabía de eso después de la escena que hicieron en el Gran Comedor. Cuando estaban solos, podía ser una chica dulce y tranquila; pero cuando estaban en un lugar público, sentía esa fuerte necesidad de declararlo como su "propiedad", era frustrante. _"Hermione nunca haría eso…"_

"**Maldición…"** dijo entre dientes, por qué tenía que compararla con Granger. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada, sentía que la veía en todos lados. Debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro, riendo con Millicent en la puerta del colegio, incluso en una escoba volando por el campo de quidditch. Todo se trataba de ella y eso lo enfurecía.

"**No creo que estés bien Draco… puedes decirme lo que te sucede…"** insistió la pelirroja acariciando su mejilla y besándola suavemente.

"**Tengo mucho en la cabeza…"** dijo el poniéndose de pie, **"te buscaré después."**

Ella asintió y lo vio alejarse. Frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos se decidió a hacerlo olvidar a esa chica. No era ninguna tonta, sabía que a Draco le gustaba otra… "**Hermione Granger estás muerta!"** Gritó con furia.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar a donde iba, no importaba a donde lo llevaran sus pies… solo quería alejarse de todo. Solo se detuvo cuando llegó a un corredor sin salida, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y regresar a las mazmorras cuando notó algo en la pared. Había un símbolo tallado en ella, se acercó y lo recorrió con sus dedos; eran dos serpientes entrelazadas. Cuando terminó una luz brillante lo cegó, parpadeó un par de veces antes de observar directamente lo que se encontraba frente a él.

Los cuadros que antes colgaban en las paredes habían desaparecido, dejando solo una.

"**Lady Elizabeth Burke"** murmuró leyendo el nombre del cuadro. Era una mujer hermosa, tenía su cabello recogido y lo saludó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Draco se habían abierto mucho, incluso más que los grandes ojos de Dobby. Él sabía quién era esa mujer, sus padres le contaron que Lady Burke y esposo habían acordado que en un futuro su hija se casaría con él. Por desgracia para ellos, se vieron envueltos en un lío con el Señor tenebroso; pues se rehusaron a luchar en su bando. A pesar de que lograron huir con su pequeña hija, no pudieron mantenerse escondidos por mucho tiempo.

Unos mortífagos hallaron a uno de sus más cercanos amigos, no recordaba el nombre pero era un primo lejano de los Weasly. Según él no fue su intención delatarlos pero era la única manera de proteger a su familia; pronto el diario El Profeta anunció la muerte de la familia Burke.

Ya sabía que los Weasly no eran de fiar.

A pesar de nunca haber conocido a los Burke, sentía ansiedad cuando recordaba su trágica historia.

"**Draco Malfoy…"** escucho a alguien susurrar. Se volteó a ver quien lo llamaba pero no había nadie, miró de nuevo la pintura y oyó a la mujer llamarlo nuevamente.

"**S-sabe quién soy?"**

"**Por su puesto querido… quien no reconocería esa cabellera rubia, ojos grises y piel pálida. Eres todo un Malfoy." **

El se quedó en silencio esperando a que continuara, **"Ya encontraste a mi hija Draco?"**

Eso lo sorprendió un poco… **"A su hija…? Disculpe usted madame pero acaso no fallecieron todos los de su familia?"**

"**Es cierto… nadie sabe la verdad."** Draco se recostó sobre la pared y la observó con interés. **"Mi hija Draco, no está muerta como todos piensan. Antes de morir, mi esposo y yo dejamos a mi pequeña en manos de una familia Muggle."**

"**Q-que…?"** Dijo él incrédulo, esa historia le resultaba muy familiar y no podía ser cierto.

"**Mi hija Draco… ya le debiste haber conocido. Después de todo, los Grangers nos prometieron inscribirla en Hogwarts."**

El cuerpo de Draco se heló por completo,** "Los Granger? S-su hija… es Hermione Jane Granger?"**

"**Por supuesto querido, pero preferiría que la llamaras Hermione Burke o futura Hermione Malfoy Burke."**

Draco tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, con su mano masajeaba su frente intentando calmarse. _"Hermione… su Hermione sería su esposa?"_ Él había encontrado a la hija perdida de la familia Burke, la familia sangre pura más poderosa junto a los Malfoys.

Pero la culpa lo invadió, acaso… era correcto hacerle eso a Hermione? Ella ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a Blaise como su pareja. Aunque dentro de él lo único que quería era correr y reclamar a Hermione como suya, no podía hacerlo. Respetaba mucho a la castaña como para separarla de quien estaba enamorada, aun si eso significaba perderla para siempre.

"**Y-yo… no podré hacerlo. Lo siento Lady Burke"**, murmuró él haciendo una reverencia y dando media vuelta la dejó.

Lo que Draco no notó fue la sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeth Burke, ella había leído su mente y no podía ser más feliz. Había encontrado un buen muchacho para su hija, y estaba segura de que su Hermione lo escogería y sabría valorarlo. Después de todo, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

**A/N: Chicas! No les tomará más de medio minuto! Dejen REVIEWS :D LO APRECIARÍA MUCHO MUCHO!**


	10. EL EGOISMO DE DRACO?

**Disclaimer: Ya saben que Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a J.K Rowling :D**

**A/N: Hola de nuevo chicas, en primer lugar quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, sé que me demoré demasiado en subir un nuevo capítulo pero había decidido descansar un par de días y cuando por fin quería subir algo nuevo hubo un problema con mi cuenta. Pero bueno, gracias a una autora por fin lo solucione y ya estoy de regreso. Espero que lo disfruten :D**

CAPÍTULO 10: ¿EL EGOÍSMO DE DRACO?

Los pasos firmes de Draco resonaban por los pasillos; abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes logró llegar a la biblioteca y se dirigió a una mesa vacía en la esquina dejándose caer en el asiento sin importarle que lo miraran con extrañeza.

Pasaron minutos, un par de horas y finalmente se encontró solo en la biblioteca; buscó con paciencia dentro del bolsillo de su capa y sacó su varita, apuntó con ella la hermosa araña que colgaba sobre él y las llamas de las velas que antes iluminaban el salon se redujeron dejándolo en la sombra. Era una suerte que la señora Pince se había ido a cenar al igual que los demás.

Ya había llegado a tal punto de no creer soportar todo lo que ocurría, si le decía la verdad a Hermione, ella se convertiría en su esposa. Y cómo deseaba eso, no había podido dejar de imaginar cómo sería su vida con Hermione y lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero como podía ser tan egoísta de pensar solo en su felicidad…?

"**Felicidad? Hah!…Eso es algo que nunca he sentido"**, murmuró con un tono calmado.

"**Es que acaso no merezco eso yo también? Acaso no he pasado por mucho ya?"**dijo dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Su corazón latía fuertemente, como si pidiera a gritos que lo dejarán en paz; no entendía por qué tenía que ser él… su respiración se tornó más agitada, sentía como sus ojos ardían haciéndolo pestañear continuamente hasta que su vista quedó borrosa.

Extrañado por lo que sucedía, levantó su mano y con sus finos y largos dedos rozó una de sus mejillas; estaban húmedas, pasó su lengua sobre sus secos labios y un sabor salado se esparció dentro de su boca. Dejó escapar una risita corta y burlona antes de morder su labio inferior…

No podía creerlo…

"_Quien se iba a imaginar que sería Hermione Granger quién me haría llorar por primera vez."_

**A/N: No me maten por favor! Sé que es demasiado corto pero este capítulo se lo quise dedicar solo a mi queridísimo Draco. No se sienten mal por él? Sé que yo si… Bueno chicas, no se preocupen esta vez, que colgaré el siguiente capítulo en seguida! No se olviden de dejar COMENTARIOS de este capítulo, quiero saber que opinan del comportamiento de Draco! :D**


	11. POR CULPA DE UN HECHIZO

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece**

**A/N: Bueno chicas, aqui está el capitulo 11 de mi historia, aunque no quedé totalmente satisfecha pero me decidí a subirlo hoy. jaja Ojalá les guste, pero igual acepto críticas :D**

CAPÍTULO 11: POR CULPA DE UN HECHIZO

Draco caminó de regreso a su sala común, sus ojos aún seguían algo hinchados a pesar de intentar cubrirlos con un hechizo. Lo que acababa de ocurrir no podía volver a repetirse, solo fue un momento de debilidad.

Ya casi estaba cerca cuando un par de cabezas en un rincón llamaron su atención, eran unos de slytherins arrodillados en el suelo observando atentamente un gran libro viejo. Se notaba que solo eran unos niños, tal vez de primer o segundo año; al parecer estaban practicando algunos hechizos pues sus túnicas estaban llenas de polvo y con un par de rasgaduras.

Haciendo un resoplido siguió caminando hasta que sintió una presión aguda en su hombro y cayó inconsciente.

"**Viste a donde se dirigió Justin?" **Preguntó uno de los pequeños.

"**No Andre.. Ojalá nadie nos haya visto… sino nos meteremos en problemas…" **respondió el otro.

"**Mejor regresemos… Corre Andre! Corree!"** Ambos niños salieron a gran velocidad, dejando al rubio tendido en el suelo.

10 minutos después…

"**Her-Hermione?"** dijo Bulstrode con un hilo de voz.

"**Si Millicent? Que sucede?"** Respondió la castaña dejando su pluma sobre la mesa. **"Uhm… v-viste eso?" **

"**Qué cosa?"** Hermione se volteó y solo vio la puerta de la sala común cerrándose lentamente.

"**L-la puerta se abrió sola!" **chilló la chica corpulenta.

"**Qué? Millicent, estoy segura que algún slytherin salió de la sala común y no te diste cuenta."** Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"**No! Sé lo que vi! La puerta se abrió sola, luego oí el suelo crujir como si alguien estuviera caminando pero cuando me volteé a ver quién era, no había nadie!"** lloriqueó la asustada slytherin.

"**Estás delirando… aún si fuera cierto, este es un colegio de magia… no es posible que te asustes por esas cosas Bulstrode. Estoy segura que has visto peores…"** Dijo la prefecta poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas. Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, subiré primero. Milli solo asintió, su cuerpo estaba completamente tieso.

La mañana siguiente...

"_No puede ser! Por qué justo para la clase de McGonagol tenía que levantarme tarde! El estúpido de Goyle me las pagará por no haberme despertado…"_ pensó Draco mientras corría para llegar al salón.

Sin darse cuenta chocó contra un muchacho de cuarto año haciéndolo caer fuertemente al suelo regando los libros del pobre chico por todos lados.

Como era normal, no le dio mayor importancia y siguió; aunque algo sí le resultó extraño. Dando un vistazo sobre su hombro notó que el muchacho seguía en el suelo horrorizado, girando continuamente la cabeza como si buscara algo**. "Retrasado…" **murmuró.

Cuando por fin llegó al salón, se escabulló silenciosamente y se sentó en un asiento vacío en el fondo de la clase. Oyó cuando la profesora daba las instrucciones y asignaba las parejas, para suerte suya sería el compañero de Hermione. No podía creer cómo pudo ser tan cruel con ella en el pasado, todo era por culpa de su padre y sus estúpidas ideas. Bueno ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, finalmente todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y se sentaron junto a sus respectivas parejas, una vez al lado de Hermione se dio cuenta que ella buscaba a alguien y resopló enojado… _"Tal vez al estúpido de Zabini"_

Hermione no le había dirigido ninguna palabra desde que se sentó, estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la presencia de McGonagol frente a ellos lo detuvo. **"Lo siento señorita Granger, el día de hoy deberá trabajar sola. Espero que el señor Malfoy tenga una buena excusa para faltar a clase."**

"_Qué? Esta vieja realmente está loca… estoy frente a ella."_ susurró Draco**. "No hay problema profesora… me encargaré de llevarle mis apuntes a Malfoy cuando termine"**, respondió la alumna con una sonrisa.

"_Esto cada vez se pone más raro…"_ Draco no se atrevió a decir una palabra, solo acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione y lo agitó frente sus ojos. No hubo ninguna reacción.

"**Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!" **Murmuró el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos.

"**Uh?"** Hermione se volteó pero no encontró a nadie que le estuviera hablando, todos estaban muy concentrados en sus ensayos.

"**N-no no puede verme…" **Draco se paró abruptamente dejando caer la silla al suelo. Ante el golpe todos se voltearon pero solo notaron la silla caída, incluso Hermione estaba sorprendida, aunque se limitó a inclinarse y levantar la silla para seguir con su trabajo.

Draco salió corriendo del salón, empujando a un par de personas en el camino. Todos miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos. **"Acaso se han vuelto ciegos? Acaso no me ven?"** Pensó él.

Finalmente llegó al lago y se puso a pensar, _"Qué le pudo haber pasado para que sucediera esto? Cómo es posible que no noten mi presencia?"_

Draco se tiró sobre el pasto y se puso a pensar. Algo debió haber hecho para que sucediera esto… de pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Fue algo extraño pues despertó tendido en el suelo de las mazmorras y sintió como algo frío recorría en el interior de su cuerpo. _"No puede ser...! Acaso fueron..." _

"**Maldición!… Debo encontrarlos…"**

**A/N: Se que me desvié un poquito de la situación entre Draco y Hermione pero ya verán porqué hahaha. Chicas no se olviden de dejar Reviews! **


	12. Una solución inesperada

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**A/N: Holaa por fin ya vamos 12 capítulos de esta historia, y espero que hayan disfrutado cada uno de ellos. No estoy segura de cuanto mas durara este DRAMIONE pues estoy entusiasmada por iniciar otro y no se preocupen, antes de hacerlo aclararé todas sus dudas :D Besoos **

CAPÍTULO 12: UNA SOLUCIÓN INESPERADA

Un silbido se escuchó mientras Hermione se acercaba a su lugar usual en el Gran Comedor. **"Theo! Ya te he dicho que no soy un perrito para que me llames así, soy perfectamente capaz de escucharte si me llamas por mi nombre." **

**"Como digas Mione…" **dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras metía un gran pedazo de tostada a su boca.

Hermione sonrió de lado… **"Mione…" **como extrañaba que Harry la llamara asi…

_"No Hermione… no pienses en Harry..."_ La castaña sacudió la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, y comenzó a leer el diario El Profeta.

**"Haber… Dónde está la niña más guapa del colegio?" **Se oyó la voz de Blaise acercándose con una gran sonrisa a Hermione. **"Me llamabas Blaise?" **Exclamó otra chica guiñándole el ojo.

**"Eso quisieras Parkinson! Tu reinado acabó hace mucho!" **Exclamó logrando que sus demás compañeros se burlaran de Pansy haciéndola sonrojar de rabia, si las miradas pudieran matar, Blaise ya estaría tendido en el suelo. Aunque Parkinson sea una completa tonta, todo el mundo sabía que era muy vengativa e ingeniosa cuando se trataba de torturar. Pero bueno... que slytherin no era así?

**"Hola Blaise…" **saludó su novia dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla. **"Estás bien Hermy?" **Preguntó él con preocupación.

**"Si…" **dijo ella, **"Es solo que… No he visto a Draco desde ayer, ha faltado a todas las clases y no tengo idea de a donde se pudo haber ido."**

El morocho levantó los hombros con desgano, aunque estaba preocupado por Malfoy, le había gustado pasar todo su tiempo con Hermione sin las constantes interrupciones del rubio. No estaba seguro, pero la atención e interés que tenía su amigo con Hermione lo ponían nervioso. Aunque fuera su mejor amigo no permitiría que le quitara a Hermione. **"Seguro está bien Hermy, Draco sabe cuidarse solo."**

**"Supongo…"**

**"Bien chicos vámonos de aquí que tenemos clase en 10 minutos."**

**"Qué milagro Theo… usualmente eres tu quien quiere entrar a clase un minuto antes de que inicie." **el grupo de serpientes rio y se marcharon a clases, era raro... pero desde la llegada de Hermione a Slytherin, las continuas peleas entre las casas cesaron. Era cierto que aún existía rivalidad con los Gryffindor, pero eso definitivamente nunca cambiaría.

En otro lugar del castillo:

**"Ajá! Ya los encontré…" **Draco se acercó a los mocosos, como él los llamaba, ya verían lo que Draco Malfoy era capaz de hacer.

**"Y bien Justin?" **Insistió el pelirrojo haciendo un puchero.

**"No Andre! Ayer te dije que sería la última vez que te copiabas de mis ensayos!" **gritó el niño cansándose de su amigo.

**"Por favor! Sino reprobaré encantamientos!"**

**"Eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer de pociones! Argh… de acuerdo! Pero que esta sea la últim…" **sintieron un tirón del cuello de sus túnicas asustandolos por completo, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría comenzaron a gritar desesperados.

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ayúdennos por favor! AYÚDENNOS!"** Gritaron los pequeños slytherins. A Draco no le importó los gritos y siguió arrastrandolos de sus túnicas con fuerza, caminó y caminó hasta que por fin se detuvo detrás de una estatua. Los cuadrados de las paredes miraban horrorizados la escena que ocurría frente a ellos sin poder interferir.

**"Haber mocosos, me van a decir que fue exactamente lo que hicieron si no quieren que los asesine en este momento!"** Gruñó el rubio.

**"Q-quien dijo eso! Lo escuchaste Justin! Lo escuchaste!" **Lloriqueaba el pequeño de lentes mietras jalaba la manga de su compañero.

**"Tranquilízate Andre! Qué clase de slytherin eres! Cállate y busca tu varita!" **Le regañó el pelirrojo. **"Haber cobarde déjate ver!" **exclamó levantando su varita.

_"Cobarde? Cómo se atreve este enano!" **"**_**A quién le dices cobarde mocoso! Todo esto es su culpa y no vualvas a hablarle así a un Malfoy, porque el tener tu varita no te librará de lo que tengo pensado hacerles"**

Al mencionar su apellido la postura arrogante de Justin se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por la de un niño a punto de llorar. La peor idea sería meterse con un Malfoy.

**"L-lo siento pero no se de lo que estás hablando…" **se atrevió a decir Andre.

**"Acaso no te das cuenta! Acaso puedes verme?"**

**"Pues no…".**

**"Ese es el problema enano!, hace dos días tú y tu amiguito me lanzaron un hechizo y quedé así. Y por su bien que sea reversible sino nadie sabrá lo que ocurrió con ustedes desde hoy."**

**"O-ok cálmate por favor...", **chilló Andre. **"E-esto si tiene una solución."**

**"Qué está esperando! Que me ponga a saltar de alegría o que… apresúrate y dímela!"** Si los niños pudieran ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento sin duda estarían más aterrados.

**"Es que no es nada que nosotros podamos hacer… sino tu."**

**"Niño estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia." **Amenazó nuevamente.

**"Está bien Está bien! Me refiero a que… debes confesar algo, cualquier cosa."**

_"Confesar, Draco retrocedió unos pasos y miró por la ventana. Acaso era una señal o algo? Por que era demasiada coincidencia…"** "**_**Haber qué tipo de secreto debo confes…" **no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ambos niños había huido, _"Tuvieron suerte."_

Desordenando su cabellera rubia, Draco se dirigió hacia el lago nuevamente. Se recostó sobre el árbol y fijó su mirada en un punto del cielo. Tal vez sí debía decirle la verdad a Hermione. _"Argh... Porqué esto tiene que ser más complicado de lo que es...?"_

**"Draco…"**

Girando su cabeza, notó una figura recostada en el pasto. Su cabello era de color castaño y un poco ondulado, tenía un par de pecas que adornaban delicadamente su nariz y unas largas pestañas que parecían no tener fin. "_Hermione…"_

La muchacha estaba profundamente dormida, tal vez esta era su oportunidad. Toda una batalla ocurría dentro de su cabeza, lastimar a Blaise… o alcanzar por fin lo que realmente quería.

Se arrodilló a su lado y acercó lentamente su rostro al de Hermione, observó cada detalle de su rostro mientras acariciaba nervioso sus rosadas mejillas. Cómo era posible sentir tanto por una persona? El sentimiento de culpa regresó y se apoderó de él; se alejó un poco de ella, cada centímetro sentía una puñalada en el corazon. Lo siento... **"Me gustas... Hermione Granger"** Susurro el muchacho antes de acercarse y unir sus labios con los de la castaña.

Aunque quisiera sabía que tenía que separse de ella, los mocosos no le habían dicho si sería inmediata su aparición y no podía arriesgarse a ser visto así por Blaise. Ese beso no se comparaba a ninguno de los tantos que había tenido, despues de todo era Draco player Malfoy. Todas morían por estar con el.

Pero era Hermione quien despertaba algo dentro de él, una chispa que lo hacía sentirse con vida. Draco se alejó lentamente de ella, _"No puedo hacerle esto a Blaise. Si la única forma de decirle lo que siento es esta, así será. Hermione nunca sabrá la verdad." _pensó corriendo hacia el castillo, _Qué sádico era por permitirse enamorarse. Eso era algo que nunca debió experimentar._

Hermione abrió sus ojos y pestañeó un par de veces. Sin pensarlo pasó sus dedos sobre los labios y una pequeña lagrima calló por su mejilla.

**"Draco...?"**

**A/N: Bueno chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado la última parte :D Se que algunas quieren saber por qué Hermione se alejó de Harry, así que trataré de incluir eso en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos! Casi lo olvidaba… Si les gustó dejen REVIEWS!**


	13. ALGUIEN MÁS PARA HERMIONE?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece :( **

**A/N: Por fiiin, perdón por la demora pero estoy escribiendo otro Dramione, se llama: **_**"Una Gryffindor en territorio Slytherin"**_** anímense a leerlo y dejen comentarios! Significaría mucho para mí :D En fin aquí les dejo el capítulo 13, disfrútenlo! :D**

CAPÍTULO 13: ALGUIEN MÁS POR HERMIONE?

"**Hermione! Aquí estabas…"** exclamó Blaise intentando recuperar el aliento tras haber recorrido todo Hogwarts buscando a su novia. **"T-te sucede algo?"** Preguntó al notar la mirada perdida de la castaña, que al parecer ni siquiera había notado su presencia. **"Hermione?"** Repitió sacudiendo suavemente su hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos. **"Ah lo siento Blaise, tenía la cabeza en otro lado…"**

"**Si me di cuenta… te encuentras bien?"** Insistió el morocho, no le gustaba ver a su Hermione tan deprimida. **"Si... no te preocupes es solo que… tuve un sueño extraño… no es importante." **

"**Oh casi lo olvidaba… Señora Pince te estaba buscando, dice que el libro que quería ya fue entregado y lo está reservando para ti, pero debes apurarte porque algunos de Ravenclaw también lo quieren" **

"**No puede ser! Debo irme, nos vemos en la sala común, Gracias Blaise"** dijo rápidamente tomando su mochila y salió disparada hacia el castillo. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Blaise frunció profundamente el ceño y arrugó la nariz, en el pasto se encontraba un fino pañuelo blanco de seda bordado en la esquina DM con letras doradas. Lo tomó y lo arrugó con fuerza antes de lanzarlo al lago, si Draco Malfoy seguía entrometiéndose sin duda perdería a Hermione.

…

"**Gracias Señora Pince!"** Exclamó una la alegre castaña mientras salía por las puertas de la biblioteca, caminaba leyendo muy concentrada su libro de Runas y sin darse cuenta le dio un gran pisotón a un muchacho. Al escuchar el quejido Hermione se cubrió el rostro con el libro y lo bajó lentamente temiendo encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de su adolorida víctima.

Una vez que sus ojos se asomaron sobre el borde del gran libro, vio a un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado similar a los de cierta personita arrogante. Una vez que el muchacho se puso de pie tras arrodillarse para chequear los daños, notó que sus ojos eran también de color gris pero con pequeños tonos azules. **"M-malfoy? P-pero que te hiciste en los ojos"**. Alcanzó a decir aun sorprendida.

"**Qué? Pero si yo vine así al mundo…"** respondió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa. **"Y tú niña linda, cómo te llamas?" **se inclinó para estar a la altura de Hermione. **"Vamos Draco! No te hagas y mejor dime por qué te desapareciste todo el día!"** Chilló Hermione remplazando su cara de asombro por una completamente furiosa y cerrando el libro con fuerza, lo levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio haciéndolo gemir de dolor nuevamente. **"Pero qué tienes niñaa!"**

"**HERMIONE! Me puedes decir por qué estás golpeando a mi primo!"** Hermione giró lentamente la cabeza y parado a unos centímetros estaba Malfoy con las cejas arqueadas. **"Q-Que? Pero si tú… pero si él, bueno yo creí que tú…"** la castaña intentó explicar con voz temblorosa.

"**D-de verdad lo siento! Creía que eras…"**

"**Draco… está bien, suelen confundirnos… pero es la primera vez que salgo lastimado por ello**". Dijo el muchacho poniéndose nuevamente de pie. **"No sabía que ser tú fuera tan doloroso primo…"** rió el rubio. **"No tienes idea…"** respondió Draco acercándose a su primo pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros. Hermione seguía parada en el mismo lugar con la boca abierta mientras veía a los Malfoy alejarse, "_Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!"_

…

"**Haber primo… que hay con Hermione"** preguntó el nuevo chico mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Draco.

"**De que hablas… no hay nada con ella"** respondió Draco aparentando tranquilidad.

"**A mi no me engañas Draco, te gusta esa niña" **

"**Estás loco… A mí no me gusta nadie"** insistió Draco lanzando una y otra vez su snitch al aire. **"Bueno… entonces no te molestará que la invite a salir" **sonrió de lado al notar la repentina tensión del cuerpo de Draco.

"**NO PUEDES!"** el grito ronco del slytherin hizo saltar a su primo fuera de la cama. **"Es decir, e-ella no es tu tipo… además, ya tiene novio…" **

"**Tú sabes que nada es imposible para un Malfoy"** arqueó una ceja complacido con la respuesta.

"_Demonios… primero Blaise y ahora también mi primo?"_

"**Bueno… Nos vemos más tarde Draco, tengo que buscar al encanto de esa niña" **

"**Qué!"**

"**No que no?... Olvídalo, voy a saludar a Nott que no lo he visto en años"**

"**Ohh… ok"** pero Draco no se quedó tranquilo, sin duda Mason Malfoy tramaba algo.

Mason salió de la sala común de Slytherin y caminó por los pasillos guiñándole a todas las chicas que pasaban por ahí. No tenía la misma actitud arrogante de Draco pero a quien no le gusta llamar la atención de vez en cuando. **"Haber Hermione Burke… dónde estás" **murmuró sonriendo traviesamente y dejando que algunos de sus mechones rubios cubrieran sus ojos.

**A/N: Escriban REVIEWS! Y no se olviden de leer mi otro fic! :D :D :D :D :D**


	14. Guerra declarada

**Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre :D**

**A/N: Chicas no saben cuanto me demoré en hacer este capítulo. Borré escribí borré escribí sin parar. Al final creí que sería mejor dedicarselo al nuevo personaje Mason Malfoy jaja Estaba a punto de agregar una canción pero no estaba del todo segura, asi que mejor me resistí por ahora. Sé que es algo corto pero como les dije tuve un pequeño bloqueo pero no las quise hacer esperar más :D Asi que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi humilde Dramione jajaja Disfrútenlo! R&R :D **

CAPÍTULO 14: GUERRA DECLARADA

Hermione caminaba despistada hacia la biblioteca, tenía ambas manos masajeando su cabeza intentando desesperadamente quitarse ese horrible dolor de cabeza. **"Donde están los amigos cuando se necesitan!" **Pensó inconscientemente en el chico de oro y aquel pelirrojo que la solía sacar de quicio.

Acomodó con paciencia sus pergaminos y plumas sobre su mesa preferida, justo en un rincón de la biblioteca pero muy bien iluminado por la gran ventana que se situaba junto a ella.

Juntó ambas manos y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellas, ya estaba cansada de evitar a sus mejores amigos, y lo peor de todo era que al parecer ya se habían olvidado de ella. _Pero qué esperaba? Que la persiguieran después de lo que Malfoy le hizo a Harry?_

"**Harry… si supieras la verdad. No estoy enojada contigo… estoy enojada conmigo misma por haberte causado tanto daño."** Todo aquel sufrimiento que debió haber sido de ella.

Un giro que cambió la historia de los Burke y los Potter, un destino horrendo para el niño equivocado.

Aquella noche sombría y helada que debió ser para la familia Burke. Aunque al fin y al cabo igual se encontraron con la muerte. Esa noche que debió haber sido recordada como la de la niña que vivió, la niña que venció a Voldemort.

Sus padres, con la esperanza de salvarla, enviaron a los Potter a aquella casa. Donde sabían que les esperaba una muerte segura. Se suponía que así ganarían tiempo y podrían huir con su pequeña, pero la traición de los Weasley arruinó todo.

Tras la derrota de Voldemort, los mortífagos buscaron venganza y con la información de los Weasley sobre la verdadera ubicación de los Burke, atacaron. La pequeña Hermione apenas pudo salvarse; justo antes de ser acorralados y torturados por los mortífagos lograron enviar a su hija lejos, al mundo muggle donde creían que estaría a salvo.

La cicatriz en el rostro de su amigo la atormentaba desde que sabía la verdad, sin darse cuenta tocó su frente sin encontrar nada, ni un rasguño. Algo que debió haber estado marcado en ella y no estaba.

**Bam!** Hermione saltó de su asiento asustada, los pesados libros de su mochila habían caído al piso, ganándose una mirada de reproche de la señora Pince. **"Es hora dejar el pasado atrás, nada ganas con pensar en ello Hermione…" **suspiró limpiándose la lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Inhaló profundamente y contó hasta tres para luego soltar el aire. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellos grises con brillos azules muy cerca de ella, se perdió en ellos hasta que la persona enfrente tosió para llamar su atención.

"**Hermione cierto?"** dijo el muchacho de cabello platinado mientras la típica sonrisa Malfoy aparecía en su rostro.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder, no quería cometer el mismo error de antes y golpearlo de nuevo. Por supuesto que seguía enojada con Malfoy por haberse desaparecido sin decir una palabra.

Tomó la mano tendida frente a ella y se puso de pie terminando peligrosamente cerca de aquel muchacho, él la observaba con interés y hasta fascinación y eso la perturbaba demasiado.

Era su turno de toser con incomodidad, **"Hmm… acaso… estás perdido o algo?" **supuso sin saber qué decir.

"**No"** se limitó a decir esbozando una sonrisa.

"**Estás buscando a Draco?"** adivinó de nuevo

"**No"**

Ok si me vuelve a responder eso juró que lo mataré pensó Hermione, ya podía sentir la vena de su frente a punto de estallar.

"**Entonces qué buscas a aquí"** preguntó irritada.

"**Esto…"** levantó su mano y la puso detrás del cuello de Hermione y la acercó hacia él plantando un beso en sus labios, con su otro brazo rodeó la pequeña cintura de la castaña y la atrajo aún más para que no los separara ni una corriente de aire.

Ya tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando pretendía profundizar el beso un fuerte dolor se expandió en su cabeza arrodillándose por tercera vez. **"Qué te pasa niña! Acaso tratas de dejarme descerebrado o qué!" **se quejó.

"**Pues tú te lo buscaste!"** chilló indignada **"No puedes andar besando a quien veas y esperar a que caiga a tus pies"**

"**Y por qué no?"**

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad, tal vez lo había golpeado muy fuerte y lo dejó estúpido. **"Qué! Pero ni te conozco!"**

"**Puras tecnicalidades…"** dijo poniéndose de pie y recuperando su postura arrogante **"Ya sabes que soy un Malfoy" **

"**Y eso a mi qué!" **

Mason rodó los ojos ante el drama que estaba haciendo la castaña… **"Bueno bueno entonces salgamos y así nos conocemos mejor"**

"**Acaso estás tonto o qué… tu primo no te dijo que estoy saliendo con Zabini?"**

"**De hecho creo que si lo mencionó"** puso su mano sobre su mentón pretendiendo recordar.

"**Y aún así me estás invitando a salir?"** soltó un chillido agudo

"**SShh! No se tiene que enterar toda la sala. Además por como llamas a tu enamorado no creo que realmente lo quieras tanto"**

"**Qué? Pero de qué hablas"**

"**Lo llamaste Zabini, en qué mundo una chica llama a su enamorado por su apellido, Dime hmm? Hmmm?"** insistió con tono acusador.

La ex gryffindor se estaba cansando del nuevo slytherin, así que regresó sus cosas a su mochila dispuesta a marcharse.

"**Bien y adónde vamos?"** preguntó el rubio pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Hermione siguió avanzando y tomó la manga de su camisa con dos dedos como si temiera infectarse y la quitó de donde estaba**. "Pues YO, estoy yendo a leer MI libro absolutamente SOLA"**

"**Pues eso va a estar bien difícil…"** señaló el muchacho regresando su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione **"A donde sea que TU vayas, YO voy a estar ahí CONTIGO" **

La vena en la sien de la castaña palpitaba con fuerza, pero ella prefirió callar. Allá él… pues la vería leer leer leer y leer.

Quince minutos más tarde, la pelotita de pergamino numéro cincuenta le caía en el rostro, hasta ahora había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar al odioso muchacho pero ya se le estaba haciendo imposible. De la nada el chico le arrancó el libro de la mano y se sentó sobre él.

"**Pero qué crees que haces!"**

**"Pues ya me aburrí…"** señaló el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

"**Entonces vete a buscar a Draco" **

"**No, prefiero divertirme contigo"** respondió soltando una carcajada.

"**Malfoy! No me tientes si sabes lo que te conviene"** amenazó la castaña.

De repente sus uñas parecieron llamarle la atención ignorando por completo a la chica. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento le saldría humo de las orejas.

"**Dame-mi-libro!" **le exigió Hermione mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

Pero el chico estaba lejos de obedecerla, se reía sin parar sin importarle que la castaña estuviera completamente roja de rabia.

De la nada, los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos lo callaron por completo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin comprender todavía lo ocurría.

Por instinto Malfoy cerró los ojos y smack! Otro libratazo le cayó.

"**Eso es para que aprendas!"** chilló Hermione mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas dejando al rubio sorprendido.

"**Que no se te haga costumbre eso de los libros!"** gritó una vez que salió de su trance **"Voy a tener contusiones graves!"**

"**Pues yo creo que ya las tienes!"** respondió Hermione sin detenerse **"Mejor vete a San Mungo y revísate el cerebro"**

El muchacho sonrió de lado y se recostó sobre el pasto. Por fin comprendía por qué le gustaba tanto a su primo. **"Ok Draco… a ver si te das prisa, porque sino seré yo quien se case con ella."**

"**Malfoy! - Malfoy!"** se empezaron a oir unos gritos desgarradores en las mazmorras. Draco levantó una ceja esperando que no se refirieran a él.

"**DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" **

Ok eso era más directo, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y salió disparado hacia las escaleras de su dormitorio. **"Detente en este preciso instante!"**

Draco se paralizó y dio media vuelta recuperando su usual postura arrogante. **"Me llamabas Hermione?"** preguntó con hipocresía.

"**Me puedes decir cuánto tiempo más se quedará tu querido primo" **mencionó las últimas palabras con tanta rabia que sorprendió al mismo Draco.

"**Uhm.. supongo que hasta que termine el año… por?" **

"**Porque me está volviendo loca!"** chilló con exasperación agitando los brazos en el aire.

"**No me sorprende… Así es mi primo. Pero ya se le va a pasar."**

"**Y me puedes decir cuando exactamente será eso? Porque no creo resistir mucho más…"** preguntó desplomándose en el sofá.

Draco la siguió tomando asiento a su lado e intentó cubrir la sonrisa burlona que se le dibujó en el rostro. Seguro su primo la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Mason es el tipo de chico que le encanta fastidiar y pegarse como chicle a quien llame su atención.

Aunque viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, ya no era tan gracioso. Para nada gracioso.

Eso quería decir que había ignorado lo que le dijo de Hermione y Blaise. Apoyó su espalda en el sillón y puso sus manos en el parte de atrás de su cuello. _"Genial… seguro ya inició con su ritual de conquista, y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada." _

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y se sentó erguido aflojando su corbata.

Ni modo, la advertencia Malfoy no puede ser ignorada.**"Lo ****siento Blaise... pero esto es guerra."**

**A/N: REVIEWSS! ;D**


	15. Interrumpidas Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece… ni ahora ni nunca :(**

**A/N: **

**Siii chicas… me demoré demasiadooo, lo sé… pero estaba concentrada en mis otros fics y recién me di cuenta que dejé completamente olvidado este! Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a pasar :D**

**Un especial abrazo a LucyFelton14****, ****Princessmalfoy10****, ****Sol Meyer M. G. P****, ****alee Malfoy Cullen****, ****sara malfoy black****, ****.95****, ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** y ****Paola-Crepusculera****, quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior, GRACIAS!**

**Ojalá les guste este capi, se los dedico a ustedes :D**

CAPÍTULO 15: INTERRUMPIDAS CONFESIONES

**-Bien chicos puede retirarse, y no olviden de presentar su ensayo para la siguiente semana-** les recordó McGonagol al finalizar la clase, pero lo único que querían hacer los demás era salir rápido y descansar.

A pesar de que Hermione había sido transferida a Slytherin, la profesora de tranformaciones la seguía tratando igual que antes. No negaba que aun no se acostumbraba a ver a la castaña ir a las mazmorras en lugar de a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no tenía caso preguntar sobre su repentino cambio. Cuando estuviera lista, seguro se lo diría.

**-Herms! Malfoy te está buscando!-** gritó Goyle desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Hermione sonrió y asintió, _**-Quien se iba a imaginar que llegaría a ser amiga de Goyle?-**_ pensó.

En Gryffindor, todos se burlaban de él y Crabbe por ser los tarados que seguían a Malfoy, pero al pasar tiempo con ellos... se dio cuenta que realmente admiraban al arrogante rubio, no por su enorme fortuna en Gringots, sino porque era increíblemente inteligente, cosa que le fastidiaba demasiado pues no se la pasaba pegado a los libros como ella. Tampoco le importaba demostrarlo, él sabía que lo era y con eso bastaba. **_-Muy extraño… para ser el más egocéntrico y presumido del mundo-_**

Algo hizo clic en su mente y giró esperando ver todavía a Goyle pero el slytherin ya había desaparecido. **–Que Malfoy...?-** su voz fue el único sonido en aquel pasillo, los demás o tenían una clase más o ya habían terminado y se habían ido a dormir antes de la cena.

**-Bueno… si es urgente ya me buscará-** encogió sus hombros y se marchó hacia la enfermería, necesitaba que madam Pomfrey le diera una poción para dormir. Aunque se había hecho increíblemente cercana a Pansy, debía admitir que la chica hablaba hasta por los codos. Era incluso peor que Lavander Brown! Y eso ya era decir demasiado.

Necesitaba recuperar el sueño perdido, o si no se le haría difícil comenzar aquel ensayo de McGonagol.

La castaña asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería, entró y se sentó en una de las camillas. Madame Pomfrey le dijo que tardaría unos minutos pues debía encargarse de un asunto en San Mungo.

**-Qué aburrido… justo hoy tenía que prestarle mi libro de Runas a Blaise…- **suspiró fastidiada. Vació el contenido de su bolso sobre la cama y se puso a revisar lo que tenía dentro. Un par de pergaminos en blanco, una tres plumas de repuesto, un cuadernillo de notas que había traído de su casa, las llaves de su baúl, chocolates de Honeyduks y finalmente la cajita que contenía su cadena.

Con cada día que pasaba, Hermione se ponía más nerviosa. Pronto recibiría una proposición… una que cambiaría su vida por completo. Y una vez que la aceptara, no habría marcha atrás… El descubrir que su familia era una de las más poderosas en el mundo mágico, ya le ponía los nervios de punta; la elección que tomara definiría su futuro. Podía negarse… pero aquello iría en contra de los deseos de sus padres.

Ellos habían tomado la decisión… habían escogido a una familia cuyo único hijo sería su futuro esposo. Pero solo le faltaba averiguar quién… Según la carta que le dejaron sus padres, el chico iría a ella… y por ello… ella prestaba más atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y levantó la vista. Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, se encontraba un chico de cabello platinado y tez increíblemente blanca. Hace dos días habría estado segura de quién era, pero la reciente llegada de un miembro de la familia Malfoy le hacía difícil saber cuál de los dos era.

Ladeó la cabeza e intentó ver su rostro, el chico giró un poco y la luz que entraba por la ventana le iluminó. Aquel brillo de sol ocultaba lo que había en realidad, tenía bolsas oscuras bajo sus finos ojos azul grisáceo, además de verse sin una gota del ánimo que había visto ayer.

Mason se volteó y miró a la castaña, de pronto la chispa que solía iluminar su rostro regresó en seguida y una gran sonrisa se dibujó.** –Hola Hermione! Qué haces aquí?-**

Hermione se sorprendió ante su repentino cambio, hace un momento temía que se desvaneciera en el suelo y ahora estaba… como decirlo… radiante?

_**-Las apariencias engañan supongo…-**_ pensó ella con las cejas arqueadas.

**-Te encuentras bien? Qué haces en la enfermería Mason?-** preguntó ella con curiosidad.

**-Pues mi querido primo empujó a un niño de primero y el enano se echó a llorar por una minúscula cortadita-** se burló él, aunque borró la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la cara de desaprobación de la slytherin.

**–Ya verá cuando lo vea! Lo mataré!- **respondió ella.

**-Bueno bueno… tampoco es para que te pongas así… No lo hizo a propósito, no es culpa de Draco que el otro sea un enano y no se deje ver-**

**-Pero si es de primero! Que tamaño crees que debería tener!- **le regañó

**-Pues todos los Malfoy hemos sido altos desde niños, siempre nos distinguíamos de los demás, además del cabello rubio claro… Qué puedo decir, somos de lo mejor que hay en el mundo- **le guiñó el ojo a la castaña y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura.

Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había dejado la ventana y caminado hacia ella** -Pero mira qué modesto resultaste… y yo que creí que serías un arrogante insufrible como tu primo-**

**-Verdad que soy humilde… eso trato de decirles a todos pero no me hacen caso-** respondió ignorando el sarcasmo de la chica.

Una de las razones por la que Hermione no apartó al muchacho, fue que a pesar de lo alegre que se veía en aquel momento, se había dado cuenta que había algo más dentro de su mirada. Qué podía estar perturbando al muchacho si acaba de llegar a Hogwarts? Recién iniciaría sus clases al día siguiente, por lo que no tenía ninguna tarea o responsabilidad que atender.

**-Hmm…-** Madame Ponfrey se aclaró la garganta al entrar y ver a la pareja tan cerca, no era propio de unos jóvenes que estuvieran solos en una habitación y sobre todo a tal proximidad.

Hermione pareció leerle la mente y apartó al muchacho, quien frunció el ceño y se sentó en la camilla jugando con el llavero que colgaba de su bolso.

**-Siento la tardanza señorita Granger… pero debía traer un par de pociones de San Mungo-** la señora caminó hacia su escritorio y depositó sobre él una gran bolsa con medicamentos, rebuscó dentro de ella y sacó un frasquito. **–Tome esto y caerá dormida de inmediato, así que asegúrese de estar cómoda-** le sonrió.

**-Gracias Madame Pomfrey-** La castaña agarró la poción y recogió sus cosas, ya en la puerta se dio la vuelta esperando que Mason la siguiera, pero el muchacho se encontraba hablando con la enfermera.

Pudo notar que el semblante de la señora era serio, pero Mason solo jugaba con los frascos. _**–Eso se merece por lastimar a un niño… aunque haya sido culpa de Draco…-**_

* * *

**-Blaise! Como es posible que te desaparezcas toda la tarde?- **Preguntó Hermione fingiendo enojo y dándole un leve golpe en su hombro.

**-Lo siento… pero Pansy me vuelve loco!-** Hermione levantó una ceja esperando a que se explicara.

**-No! No de esa forma Hermione!-** sacudió los brazos de un lado a otro **–McGonagol me pidió que fuera su tutor, esa chica sí que necesita ayuda-** la castaña rió, sabía que Pansy podía ser difícil… era realmente terca. Siempre creía que tenía la razón, y se negaba profundamente a aceptar cualquier idea que no fuera suya.

Hermione se abrazó del brazo del muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla, **-Me ayudas a hacer mi ensayo?-** le miró con su grandes ojos color caramelo llenos de expectación. Sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda… pero las palabras de Mason aquel otro día, la despertaron e hicieron darse cuenta que no le había puesto demasiada atención a Blaise últimamente.

Blaise se sorprendió por la cariñosa actitud de su novia, pero no se quejó, todo lo contrario le dio un beso en los labios y la guió por los pasillos.

* * *

**-Draco, qué vago eres… has estado encerrado en tu cuarto desde que terminaron las clases-** dijo Mason al entrar a la habitación con una bolsa en su mano.

Por supuesto Draco no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, sin duda no había prestado atención a ninguna clase, pero todo aquello era porque había estado pensando en cómo declararse a Hermione. Ok declararse suena cursi y tonto… pero eso era lo que iba a hacer después de todo.

**-A donde fuiste?-** preguntó.

**-Uhmm… estaba con Hermione en la enfermería-** se limitó a decir su primo.

**-Le pasó algo?-** preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

**-No… solo quería una poción para dormir- **

**-Ohh…-**

Mason se acercó a su cama y abrió el cajón de su velador, metió la bolsita y lo cerró con un hechizo. Draco enarcó la ceja, pero decidió ignorar al otro Malfoy.

El nuevo slytherin se dejó caer sobre su cama y cerró de inmediato sus ojos como si le pesaran, se puso de lado frente a la pared y se durmió.

Draco estaba sorprendido ante la actitud de su primo, cuando eran niños solían ser muy unidos… hasta que por alguna razón sus padres se lo llevaron a Europa. No podía negar que lo extrañó demasiado, después de todo… en aquella época su padre seguía libre y con mayor poder que nunca, por ser el más fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

Por suerte, ahora todo aquello había llegado a su fin… Sin darse cuenta, siguió los pasos de Mason y cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**-OIGAN! PAR DE HOLGAZANES! ACASO NO PIENSAN BAJAR NI A CENAR!-** el fuerte grito de Hermione hizo saltar a ambos slytherins de sus camas. Draco se sentó erguido y con los ojos sumamente rojos, mientras que Mason estaba de pie y con su varita en la mano apuntando al armario…

**-Abre los ojos tarado…-** gruñó Draco sobándose los ojos, aun adormilado.

Un brillo destellante iluminó por un breve segundo la habitación, impresionando a ambos rubios.

**-Lo siento chicos, pero este momento tiene que quedar guardado para la posteridad-** rió Hermione mientras guardaba la cámara que le había comprado Blaise. Se había negado un millón de veces a aceptarla, pero él insistió demasiado y ahora se alegraba de que lo haya hecho.

**-Nos** **vemos en la cena, apresúrense o sino Theo se acabará todo!-** gritó de nuevo Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de hombres.

* * *

**-Hasta que por fin se aparecen… creí que no me iban a hacer caso-**

**-Qué creías… que íbamos a bajar como nos despertamos? Teníamos que ponernos aun más atractivos para las damas-** Mason le guiñó el ojo a las chicas que lo observaban embobadas. Hermione solo rodó lo ojos, ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquella actitud seductora del slytherin.

**-Pero no te preocupes Hermione…-** miró a su alrededor en busca de Zabini y cuando no lo encontró se acercó al rostro de Hermione queriendo besarla de nuevo pero ella giró la cabeza. Mason suspiró y sonrió de lado **–tú eres la primera y única de mi lista-**

**-Basta Mason…- **se escuchó la voz amenazante de Draco, quien se sentó al otro lado de Hermione.

Después de comer, se quedaron unos minutos más conversando y riendo con los demás. Vaya grupo que habían formado, estaban por supuesto Draco (el líder del grupo… junto a Hermione por supuesto), Mason, Pansy, Theo, Daphne, Goyle y Crabbe. Hermione maldijo en su mente, al notar que había olvidado a Blaise de nuevo.

De la nada, una chica alta de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos azules se acercó al grupo de serpientes y se inclinó por encima de hombro de Draco, quien al notar que había alguien a su lado, giró a ver quién era.

La Hufflepuff aprovechó aquel momento y lo besó con pasión. No le importaba que los demás los miraran sorprendidos y otros con el ceño fruncido, pero lo que sí le molestó era que Draco no le correspondía con la misma pasión de antes.

Se separó y desordenó su cabello rubio antes de irse con sus amigas, que la esperaban en la puerta cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo. Todas la admiraban por salir con el gran Draco Malfoy sin duda.

El arrogante slytherin se peinó de nuevo, _**-Ya le he dicho innumerables veces que no me gusta que jueguen con mi cabello- **_Pero eso no era todo lo que le fastidiaba de la chica, ya era hora de terminar con ella, sino no podría iniciar algo con Hermione.

Draco rió en su mente, si no terminaba con la pelirroja, sentía que engañaba a Hermione. De cuando acá se preocupaba tanto por aquello?

Siempre había estado con varias chicas al mismo tiempo, y nunca le importó si se llegaban a enterar; después de todo… eran solo un juego para él.

La castaña veía de reojo a la muchacha que se alejaba, por supuesto se acordaba de la desagradable escena que hizo una vez con Malfoy en la puerta del gran Comedor. Y aunque se había obligado a olvidar lo sucedido aquel día… la pizca de celos regresó a ella en seguida.

El calor del cuerpo de Draco hizo despertar sus sentidos, no se había dado cuenta que el muchacho se había inclinado hacia ella y le susurraba algo al oído. Su aliento a menta le hizo cosquillas en su oreja, y solo asintió como respuesta.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa y salió del gran comedor, ella quería salir enseguida… pero debía esperar… todo porque Blaise acababa de llegar a la mesa de slytherin y había aferrado el brazo a su cintura.

* * *

**-Draco! Lo siento… McGonagol me distrajo demasiado-** dijo Hermione entrecortadamente y apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

**-Los demás?-** preguntó él impaciente.

**-No lo sé… creí que estarían aquí…- **miró a su alrededor y notó que la sala común estaba vacía **-Aunque me pareció oír a Snape hablando con Blaise y Mason. Seguro esos dos ya hicieron alguna travesura…- **entrecerró los ojos molesta.

Malfoy aprovechó su distracción y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Tragó grueso y se encontró con su mirada llena de confusión.

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban encendidas, hace mucho que el rubio había dejado de ser aquel frío y cruel muchacho que disfrutaba torturarla. Los días que habían pasado juntos en slytherin, la habían llevado a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy. No negaba que seguía siendo un consentido arrogante… pero se había abierto a ella y la había sorprendido incontables veces.

El muchacho la guió al sofá, ambos tomaron aquel tramo para pensar bien en lo que iban a decir o hacer… Draco se las había arreglado para desaparecer a los que habían estado ahí y los amenazó por si se atrevían a salir de sus habitaciones.

**-Bien… Hermione, tú conoces a Clarissa verdad?-** preguntó Draco aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

**-Ajá…-** se limitó a decir Hermione.

**-Bien pues… hace un rato estuve con ella aquí…-**

**-La dejaste entrar a la sala de slytherin!-** le regañó Hermione, aunque ya sabía que solo era una excusa. De alguna manera tenía que desahogar su enojo.

Draco rodó los ojos -**Ese no es el punto… acabo de terminar con ella-**

A Hermione le sorprendió lo que acababa de decir, _-__**como que ha terminado con ella? Si hace poco se comen en el Gran Comedor- **_

**-Ella… ella no es a quien quiero…-** tosió incomodo **–… como novia…-** terminó, ni él mismo podía creer que se había enamorado. Ese sentimiento era uno, de los que estaba seguro jamás sentiría.

A la ex Gryffindor se le paró el corazón, _**-Merlín! Que hago… que hago… que hago…-**_ no estaba segura de porqué se preguntaba aquello.

Solo sabía que la noticia de su rompimiento, la había animado increíblemente. **–Yo… lo siento mucho Draco-** dijo a pesar de la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

**-Si…? No parece…-** rió este **–Bueno… no importa… Te gustaría…-** se aclaró la garganta. Cómo demonios se había olvidado de cómo invitar a salir a una chica! Oh cierto… nunca lo había hecho… usualmente eran ellas las que se le tiraban encima…

Ambos se miraban fijamente y sus manos aun estaban unidas**, -Qué hacen?-** se escuchó otra voz.

Los dos se voltearon a ver quien era y frente a ellos, Mason estaba arrodillado y apoyando sus codos en el pequeño espacio del sofá que los separaba.

Los miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro; la castaña saltó del susto y terminó al otro extremo del sofá.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo a su primo y le lanzó una mirada asesina, lo mataría aquella noche con su almohada!

**-Bueno bueno… pero porqué ponen esas caras…-** miró a Draco y luego a Hermione **–No me digan que interrumpí algo...-** soltó una carcajada, sabía muy bien que lo había hecho.

**-Claro que no!-** gritó Hermione aparentando indignación y se puso de pie.

**-Haber linda a dónde crees que vas?**- Preguntó el rubio de ojos azulados **–Acaso hoy no me vas a dar ni un solo beso?- **Preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Ella solo rodó los ojos y lo ignoró **–Hasta mañana-** se despidió a secas y desapareció por las escaleras al dormitorio de chicas.

**-Y tú a dónde vas?-** se sorprendió al ver que Draco también se iba, pero fuera de la sala común **–A caminar!-** gritó enojado… después de todo, le había arruinado el plan.

Mason se quedó solo en la sala común, rió para sus adentros y finalmente se desplomó sobre el sofá. Su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato y se frotó la sien constantemente esperando desaparecer aquel horrible dolor de cabeza.

Sacó de su bolsillo uno de los varios frascos que le había dado Madame Pomfrey, y de él tomó una de las cápsulas y se la llevó con brusquedad a la boca sin importar que no tuviera agua a la mano.

Su respiración agitada se había tranquilizado, ninguno de los slytherins se habían dado cuenta de eso antes de irse. Mason cerró los ojos cansado, y nuevamente su respiración se hizo entrecortada, pero esta vez por una razón diferente.

Sus sollozos interrumpieron el sepulcral silencio de la sala común, se llevó la mano al corazón y sujetó su pecho con fuerza.

**-Solo… un poco más…-** suplicó a la nada, mientras inmensas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sip… hasta aquí llegó el capítulo… tan tan tan… hahaha**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo :D**

**Nuevamente me disculpo con ustedes por la tardanza! Que Merlín me ayude para que no vuelva a suceder jaja**

**Ya saben que espero sus opiniones! Son lo más importante para mí.**

**Así que presionen el link de abajo, no importa que sea solo una palabra. Quiero saber si les está gustando o si ya las aburrí **

**Espero que no a lo segundo!**

**Saluudoos**

**Karina349**

**Presionen el link ahh! Jajajaja **

**Hasta el siguiente capi :D**


	16. Situaciones complicadas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, Solo a J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: SIIIII me demoré demasiaaaado lo sé… Me imagino que habrán estado esperando mii actualización verdad? Eso espero! Jajaja **

**Bueno… aquellas que estuvieron esperando pacientemente, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi querido Dramione :D**

**Disfrútenlo y dejen Reviews! :D**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: SITUACIONES COMPLICADAS

**-Wow Mason… sí que te va bien el uniforme-** comentó Hermione cuando vio al nuevo slytherin bajar a la sala común con Draco.

**-Por supuesto Mione. E incluso me veo mejor que Draco-** dijo codeando a su primo con sorna y aflojando un poco su corbata.

**-Sigue soñando Mason… Yo sigo siendo el más atractivo de todo Hogwarts-**

**-En serio…? Pues déjame recordarte que ayer tú estabas completamente solo mientras todas las chicas seguían a… uhmm… quien era aquel chico sexy… oh si… era YO- **

Draco entornó los ojos, a veces su primo podía ser demasiado inmaduro. Desde que eran niños le gustaba competir, y al parecer no había cambiado ni un **poco –Es solo que he estado algo ocupado… Además… disfrútalo por ahora… pues eso no te durará mucho. Eres un reemplazo temporal-**

**-No lo creo querido primo, ayer me dijeron que soy muchísimo más atractivo que tú-** dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y pasando la mano por su fino cabello rubio.

**-Pobre Mason… ya estás alucinando… verdad Hermione…?-**

**-Ehh… bueno… Blaise! Por fin bajas! Apresúrate que tengo hambre!-** jaló del brazo a su novio y salió de la sala común dejando a Draco sin respuesta y a Mason burlándose de su pobre primo. La castaña prefería mantenerse al margen de aquella infantil discusión… al fin y al cabo, nada bueno resultaría de aquello.

* * *

**-Bien… las instrucciones están en la pizarra, formen parejas y comiencen a trabajar-** ordenó el profesor Snape hundiendo su puntiaguda nariz en un libro polvoriento.

**-Yo soy con Hermione Yo soy con Hemione!-** gritaba Millicent mientras recogía sus cosas y se abría paso para sentarse con la nueva slytherin.

-**No te muevas ni un centímetro Bullstrode! Hermione es mí pareja!-** chilló Daphne abriendo sus brazos impidiendo el avance de la robusta slytherin.

**-Sigan soñando! Hermione es MÍ mejor amiga y será MÍ pareja, verdad Hermi?-** insistió Pansy con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

**-Chicas, me temo que Hermione es mi novia así que…-**

**-CIERRA LA BOCA ZABINI!-** gritaron al unísono las slytherin asustando al morocho, **-Pensándolo mejor… Nott está solo…- **respondió levantando las manos rindiéndose **–Lo siento por ti Herms-** le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y regresó su atención a las tres chicas que discutían fervientemente frente a ella **–Y ahora que hago…- **murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza d un lado a otro.

**-Yo te puedo ayudar en eso pequeña…-** Hermione miró por encima de su hombro y ahí estaba, su nuevo dolor de cabeza. Mason le guiñó el ojo y avanzó hasta las enojadas slytherins **–Hola preciosas…- **

**-NO TE METAS EN ES…-** pero las tres se quedaron mirando al muchacho con los ojos abiertos, de inmediato, Daphne se dispuso a hacer una rápida evaluación física, estudiaba de arriba abajo a Mason con una mirada hambrienta y una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.

Pansy no se quedaba atrás, la bella morena batía sus pestañas como solía hacer siempre y se acomodó la falda, subiéndosela un poco más de la cuenta. Por otro lado, Bullstrode tenía los ojos pegados al nuevo slytherin y se mordía el labio inferior, controlándose para no tirársele encima.

**-Espero que no les importe, pero soy nuevo y necesito que la Señorita…-** señaló a la castaña que lo miraba con desaprobación por utilizar su apariencia para conseguir lo que quería **-… me ponga al día- **

Las tres slytherins se miraron no dispuestas a ceder, pero una sonrisa seductora y un guiño por parte de Mason, bastó para que cayeran a sus pies. **–De acuerdo… pero tú serás mi pareja la siguiente sesión-** dijo Pansy pasando sus largos dedos por el brazo del rubio.

–**Estás loca! Será mi pareja!- **

**-Claro que no!-** y así inició otra discusión. Hermione observaba a sus amigas fastidiada, no podía creer que la habían cambiado tan fácilmente y la hayan utilizado para ser pareja del odioso slytherin en otra clase! Eso sí que era el colmo.

**-Eres increíble! Lo sabías?-** suspiró enojada.

**-Lo sé… soy de lo mejor verdad?-** respondió mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, de pronto un _paff _se oyó, era la varita del profesor en las manos de Mason.

**-Haber si controla sus manos Señor Malfoy, en mi clase no toleraré este tipo de comportamiento-** miró con seriedad al chico que se frotaba donde lo había golpeado.

**-Tío! Eso me dolió!-** se quejó haciendo puchero.

**-Nada de tío! Aquí soy el profesor Snape!- **dio media vuelta sacudiendo su pelo grasiento y regresó a su escritorio.

**-Ahhh! Ya verá mi tío cuando lo vea en su oficina! Lo mataré!-** se siguió quejando el rubio mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie.

**-Basta! Te meterás en problemas! Y por qué lo llamas tío?- **preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

**-Pues es mi padrino… igual que el de Draco-** sonrió al notar la mirada de asombro de ella.

**-En realidad nos llevábamos muy bien cuando yo era niño. Siempre que iba a la Mansión Malfoy a jugar con Draco, mi tío nos obligaba a hacer pociones y duelos. Vaya tipo de diversión ehh…? Creo que se olvidaban que éramos solo niños… En fin… las consecuencias de ser un Malfoy- **

**-Aunque no lo creas… tengo buenos recuerdos de la mansión-** recordando esto se puso a reír –**Después de un rato de lecciones y lecciones, Draco y yo nos terminábamos escapándonos del tío Snape y nos escondíamos en algún lugar secreto de la mansión. Por supuesto para hacerle más difícil la búsqueda, le quitábamos su varita y amenazábamos a los elfos para que no nos delataran-**

**-Haber si deja de cuchichear señor Malfoy y se pone a trabajar antes de que les quite puntos!-** se oyó el grito de Snape alarmando a los muchachos.

**-Ignorando la parte de los elfos…-** continuó Hermione en voz baja **–debió haber sido divertido… Pero entonces por qué te está tratando así?-**

**-Baahh el tío Snape siempre es así conmigo… debo admitir que solía sentir celos porque siempre mostraba… uhm… favoritismo por Draco-** Mason miró de reojo a su profesor de pociones.

**-Créeme que eso no ha cambiado en nada…-** respondió Hermione, todos sabían que Draco era el preferido de Snape.

El rubio solo rió **–Pero ya no me molesta… después me di cuenta que así era como me mostraba su… como decirlo… afecto? Haha Lo aprecio mucho, siempre ha sido un gran tío y profesor.-**

Hermione miraba sorprendida a Mason y a Snape, nunca había oído hablar a alguien tan bien del profesor de pociones, e incluso en la mirada de Mason… se dada cuenta de la gran admiración que le tenía.

**-Tal vez Snape no sea tan malo después de todo…-** fue el último pensamiento de Hermione antes de concentrarse en su poción.

* * *

**-No vienes Herms…?-**

**-Uhm nos vemos más tarde en la sala común… tengo que hacer al algo…-** respondió la castaña mientras guardaba sus plumas en su bolso.

**-De acuerdo. Adiós!-** se despidió entusiasmada Pansy colgándose del brazo de Draco mientras que Daphne hacía lo mismo con Mason.

**-Por Merlin! Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ligarse a un Malfoy? Haha están locas-** rió Hermione caminando hacia la salida rápidamente, estaba algo preocupada pues no había visto a Crookshanks desde ayer en la noche y no se había aparecido ni si quiera para comer.

La slytherin caminaba por los pasillos asomando la cabeza en los salones vacíos pero aun no veía a su adorable gato, o como Ron solía llamarlo, su bola de pelos anaranjada.

**-Crookshanks?... Merlin… dónde estás… Crookshanks?-** llamaba al entrar a la décima aula vacía.

**-Buscas esto?-** oyó una voz tras ella, y ahí estaba una bella pelirroja con un bulto en sus brazos.

**-Crookshanks!-** corrió la castaña tomando al pequeño gato de entre las manos de la Hufflepuff –**Gracias! Donde lo encontraste?-** preguntó animada por encontrar a su mascota.

**-Oh… el dormilón estaba en el campo de quidditch, lo saqué de ahí antes de que iniciara el partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. No habría sido bueno si una bludger lo golpeaba verdad?-** rió ella acariciando al gato detrás de las orejas mientras él ronroneaba agradecido.

**-Por cierto… Soy Cla…-**

**-Clarissa… Lo sé… Eres la novia de Draco-** respondió Hermione algo desanimada.

**-Sí… o al menos lo era hasta ayer…**

**-Ohh cierto… Draco lo mencionó…-** recordó la slytherin recuperando la sonrisa **-Lo siento… Estás bien?-** preguntó.

**-No mucho… pero lo estaré. En cuanto me vengue-**

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja era escalofriante, tanto, que heló a Hermione por completo. **–P-pero… no puedes hacerle daño a Draco…-** tartamudeó nerviosa **-Estoy segura de que si hablas con él…-**

**-No seas estúpida. A la única que haré daño es a ti!-**

**-Qué? Pero de qué hablas! Qué tengo que ver yo en esto!-** exclamó retrocediendo y apretando a su gato más a su pecho esperando protegerlo de la enojada Hufflepuff que los apuntaba con su varita.

**-Pues todo querida… Por tu culpa Draco terminó conmigo! **_**EXPULSO!**_**-** el as de luz salió de la varita y Hermione salió volando golpeando fuertemente la pared. Crookshanks escapó de los brazos de su ama, mientras ella se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Sin tener oportunidad de tomar su propia varita, otro hechizo la alcanzó directamente y fue arrastrada al otro extremo del salón, golpeando las carpetas que estaban en su camino.

Su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido y sus labios sangraban demasiado. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

La pelirroja había abandonado su posición en la puerta y ahora estaba arrodillada frente a ella con su otra mano levantada**. **

–**A-acaso… me golpeaste!-** gritó Hermione sujetándose la mejilla.

**-No eres tan inteligente como pareces Granger-** la miró con desprecio **–No eres la gran cosa… qué demonios le hiciste a Malfoy. Acaso estás tan desesperada que le diste un filtro de amor?-**

**-Estás loca! Yo no le hice nada! Y no sé de qué estás hablando! Me largo de aquí!-** la castaña intentó ponerse de pie pero Clarissa la empujó con la pierna haciéndola caer de nuevo con dolor.

**-A donde crees que vas…-** tenía una expresión tranquila… pero al mismo tiempo aterradora **–Te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste Granger-** amenazó levantando su varita nuevamente y dicho aquello. Hermione se elevó en el aire, una extraña fuerza le oprimía el cuello, impidiendo que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

**-C-clarissa… por… favor…-** pidió con dificultad, lagrimas formándose en el borde de los ojos por la falta de oxigeno **–…por favor-** repitió ya al borde de la desesperación, si la Hufflepuff continuaba… _–Draco…-_ pensó en el muchacho antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesta a rendirse.

_**-Expeliarmus!-**_ de inmediato, la varita de Clarissa salió volando y luego sus manos y piernas fueron sujetas con una soga invisible. **–Qué demonios…!-** se quejó ella sin entender qué ocurría.

-**Hermione! Hermione! Por favor despierta!-** el chico le daba palmadas en la mejilla esperando despertarla**. –Mione!-** suplicó de nuevo.

**-Gracias…-** respondió tosiendo y respirando entrecortadamente **–…Tú?-** confusión en sus ojos marrones.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado y regresó su atención a la pelirroja amarrada a unos poco centímetros de ahí, levantó su varita y la liberó **–Mejor lárgate si no quieres que acabe contigo, porque lo haré sin dudarlo un segundo-** gritó furioso.

**-Te arrepentirás Potter!-** la prefecta de Hufflepuff salió corriendo del aula sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Hermione _–Tuviste suerte Granger! Pero esto no quedará así!-_ murmuró antes de salir.

El silencio reinó en el aula, Harry estaba arrodillo frente a ella pero no se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo. Al notar que Hermione no diría alguna otra palabra, suspiró resignado.

Intentó ponerse de pie, y lo habría logrado… si Hermione no hubiera acabado de rodear sus brazos alrededor de su torso y si no hubiera iniciado aquel mar de lágrimas e incesantes sollozos.

**-Hermione…-** susurró antes de envolverla en sus brazos, lo único que quería en aquel momento era calmarla… y protegerla, más que a nada en el mundo **–Calma Hemione... estoy aquí-**

* * *

**-Draco! Has visto a Hermione?-** preguntó Pansy al entrar a la sala común, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su libro de aritmancia.

**-Ahora donde te metiste Herms…-** se preguntó preocupada.

**-Pasa algo Pans?-** Blaise acababa de llegar y se sentó junto a la pelinegra en el sofá.

**-Oh… no nada… solo estaba buscando a…- **

**-Así que aquí estabas primo!- **exclamó Mason tirándose sobre Draco y dejándolo sin aire **–es como si me estuvieras evitando-** rió.

**-En serio…?-** respondió con sarcasmo **–no me había dado cuenta-** la verdad es que Draco había notado el creciente número de chicas afanadas con su primo, y aunque él solo pensaba en Hermione… era algo extraño tener a otro Malfoy en Hogwarts.

**- Mason!-** se oyó la voz chillona de Parkinson

**-Ocurre algo Pansy?-** dijo con una voz increíblemente seductora que derritió a la slytherin.

–**Uhm… Si no estás ocupado… Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por el campo de quidditch-** preguntó la pelinegra mientras aflojaba su corbata y mostraba una sonrisa traviesa.

**-Lo siento Pansy… pero ahora prefiero quedarme aquí, estoy algo cansado…-**

**-Seguro?-** insistió ella acercándose al muchacho y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

**-Me temo que sí…- **

**-Pero que tal si…-**

**-Argg BASTA PANSY! Deja a mi primo en paz!-**

**-Ok ok! No te enfades Draco!-** la morena rodó lo ojos **–Así nunca te casarás…!-** dijo por lo bajo.

**-Que dijiste?-**

-**Nada… no dije nada-** sacudió las manos en negación y corrió a su habitación.

**-Jajaja pero mira como asustaste a la pobre primo!-**

**-Se lo merece…-**

**-Aunque tenía razón en lo último…-** Draco lanzó una mirada asesina a su primo y este al instante se calló. No valía la pena iniciar otra discusión.

* * *

Hermione ya se había tranquilizado, pero ahora no tenía idea de cómo salir de aquella extraña situación. Qué podía hacer? Sin duda se sentía bien estar en los brazos de aquella persona que quiso tanto como a un hermano… Que aún quería. Pero como la iba a perdonar después de todo lo que había hecho? Como?.

**-…Harry?-**

**-No tienes que decir nada…-** dijo alejándose de ella y poniéndose de pie **–Me voy…-**

**-No Harry… por favor no…-** al gryffindor le sorprendió aquella actitud, y como no? Después de haberle prohibido acercarse a ella innumerables veces.

**-Hermione… lo siento pero es que no te entiendo-** enojo aparente en su voz **–El año pasado… era como siempre… éramos amigos inseparables! Y después… durante las vacaciones… dejaste de responder mis cartas… las de Ron… Ginny! Incluso Luna! Yo convencí a los demás que no debían preocuparse! Y…- **se quedó observando fijamente a su amiga… no podía seguir callando

**– Y al regresar a Hogwarts… no solo no te dignaste en darnos alguna explicación… sino que encima te cambiaron a Slytherin? Que… Qué te ocurrió Hermione?-**

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la prefecta, como explicarle a Harry todo? No tenía idea… pero si quería recuperar a sus amigos… tendría que comenzar a hablar, si no la perdonaba… al menos no se arrepentiría luego de no haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad. Respiró profundamente y le contó absolutamente todo, su comportamiento… su pasado… su familia… incluso de la propuesta…

Harry miraba el cielo desde la ventana del salón, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que Hermione había terminado de hablar. No la interrumpió… ni interrogó… solo pensaba.

**-Lo arruiné todo… Harry… lo siento…-** se disculpó de nuevo y limpió sus ojos con el borde de su capa.

**-Sí lo hiciste…- **suspiró** -Mione…-** aquella última palabra movió algo dentro de ella, ya no lo decía de aquella forma extraña y distante… En aquella palabra… en aquel tono… se encontraba el antiguo Harry….

Aún nerviosa, levantó la mirada y ahí… frente a ella, se encontraba su mejor amigo… con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro y sus cálidos ojos verdes brillando como lo hacían antes.

**-Harry?-** se aventuró ella… aun no sabía si la había perdonado y como quería abrazarlo en aquel instante.

**-Yo no te culpo Hermione… Eso… solo fue algo que paso…-** Se arrodilló nuevamente y acarició la mejilla de la prefecta **-Hay que dejar el pasado atrás… y comenzar de nuevo… tal vez me cueste olvidar como te conocí… como Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles. Pero tu… Hermione Burke… definitivamente formarás parte de mi futuro…-**

**-Gracias Harry… pero no lo olvides… Hermione Granger sigue siendo parte de mí…-** por fin la castaña se armó de valor y se abalanzó sobre su amigo. Ambos cayeron abrazados al suelo… reían sin poder detenerse… Estaban extasiados… pues en aquel momento… ambos recuperaron la amistad que creyeron había desaparecido para siempre.

* * *

**-Hermione! Donde te había metido? Parkinson ya me trae loco preguntando y preguntando por ti!- **exclamó Blaise aun cubriéndose los oídos **–No lo soporto más!-**

Hermione entornó los ojos ante la reacción de su novio **–Qué melodramático eres-**

**-Bueno… entonces dime con quién estabas?-** se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

**-Con un amigo-** respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**-Un amigo?-** una pizca de celos centelleó en sus ojos y tragó grueso.

Ella asintió ansiosa **–Si… con un viejo amigo-** y dicho esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar, encontró sobre su almohada una bellísima rosa blanca y al lado había una nota. Olió la delicada rosa y abrió el pequeño sobre.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Cierta pelirroja ya está loca por verte y estoy seguro que empezarán con los chismes mañana temprano. Duerme bien Mione… y no te preocupes por Ron… todo estará bien. El tiempo cura todo…_

_Tu mejor amigo que te ama_

_El increíble Harry Potter_

_P.D: Jaja es broma… solo Harry _

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione era radiante… Milli y Pansy miraban a la prefecta con curiosidad.

Aquel día… sí que dormiría tranquila…

Sin remordimientos.

* * *

**A/N: Y bien? Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D **

**Se que no hubo mucho de Draco… pero sentía que era momento de recuperar a Harry! Hermione ya se estaba olvidando de su espíritu Gryffindor después de todo.**

**Y acerca de la situación… ejem… de Mason… bueno… eso ya lo explicaré mejor más adelante.**

**No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS y contarme todo!**

**Los estaré esperando! **

**Nos leemos!**

**Karina349**


	17. Entre serpientes y leones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**A/N: Siiii aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia ojála les guste :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17:** ENTRE SERPIENTES Y LEONES

Hermione se había levantado de excelente humor aquella mañana, después de haberle confesado todo a Harry se sentía increíblemente aliviada, se habían quedado conversando durante horas en aquel aula vacía y sin duda se había perdido de muchas cosas en Gryffindor.

Ya estaba casi lista, se había esmerado aun más en arreglarse pues quería presentarse frente a sus amigos lo mejor que podía. Lo único que la inquietaba en aquel momento, era la reacción que podían tomar los slytherins al notar que había regresado a ser amiga de los leones.

No quería arruinar las amistades que había hecho, pero eso no le impediría regresar con las personas que la habían cuidado y protegido desde que ingresó al colegio. Aquello la hacía pensar en que, definitivamente había dejado el pasado atrás demasiado rápido; no era que se arrepintiera… sino que se le hacía difícil comprender como había podido olvidar los insultos y molestias que había tenido que soportar de los slytherins.

Apoyó las manos en el lavadero y observó como corría el agua -**No… eso no cambia nada-** sonrió de lado, sí había sido difícil crecer con aquellos insultos y aunque las cosas hayan cambiado porque ella ya no era la sangre sucia Granger, había aprendido que las serpientes solo habían crecido perdidas en Hogwarts.

Ahora que los conocía, captaba que aquella actitud hostil había disminuido de forma considerable, si no es que ya había desaparecido. Lo difícil era terminar con aquella rivalidad de casas.

Tal vez su cambio a slytherin no había sido tan malo después de todo, sí se había separado un tiempo de sus amigos pero ahora no solo contaba con su apoyo, sino también con el de las serpientes.

Sería complicado, pero estaba segura que con su ayuda, la unión de casas todavía era posible en Hogwarts. Aunque… no había nada de malo un poco de sana competencia.

**-Hermione! Por fin bajas, te estábamos esperando para ir a desayunar!-** dijo Pansy acercándose a la castaña colgándose de su brazo **–Vamos! Draco! Mason!-** los apresuraba.

**-Yo también estoy aquí sentado Pansy-** dijo Blaise con cara de poco amigos, últimamente lo habían estado ignorando, al parecer su lugar ya lo había ocupado el nuevo Malfoy **-Y es mi novia..-** murmuró irritado.

**-Ay qué dramático eres Blaise-** respondió la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

**-Buenos días preciosa-** saludó Mason acercándose a la castaña ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla; dudó unos segundos, ya que Blaise estaba frente a ella mirando a Mason con cara de _Es broma cierto?_ e interponiéndose para que no se acercara más de la cuenta.

Mas no hizo falta responder pues un paff se oyó en la sala común y enseguida Mason empezó a quejarse como ya era de costumbre.

**-Hey! Ya cánsense no? No han hecho más que maltratarme desde que llegué a este colegio- **se quejó adolorido.

**-Pues si no te gusta, entonces deja de flirtear con la primera que se te cruce- **respondió Draco guardando nuevamente el libro en su mochila.

**-Ay primito que celoso eres… ya te he dicho que quien debería tener esas reacciones es Blaise. Ni siquiera eres el novio de Hermione y ya la alejas de cuerazos como yo-**

Hermione se sonrojó al oír aquello y las orejas de Draco se encendieron… **-Ya ya ya… Tranquilo que te va a salir humo de las orejas- **se burló de nuevo.

**-Ya dejen esas escenitas de celos para otro momento que tengo hambre- **insistió Pansy aferrándose más al brazo de Hermione y jalándola a la salida**. –Espérenme!-** chilló Daphne bajando corriendo del dormitorio de chicas y salió disparada detrás los slytherins.

Todos con quienes se cruzaron en el camino al Gran Comedor se quedaban viendo al grupo con las cejas enarcadas mientras empezaban a cuchichear.

La imagen que mostraban no era precisamente la de un grupo de serpientes, sino la de un grupo de amigos que se mataban de risa por los comentarios que hacían.

Pansy, Hermione y Daphne entrelazaban sus brazos como si temieran perderse, reían ampliamente y daban brinquitos una que otra vez emocionadas. Mason era el que los divertía contando historias graciosas y vergonzosas de cuando él y Malfoy eran niños. No paraba ni un segundo a tomar aire y seguía hablando caminando de espaldas, sin querer perderse las reacciones de sus nuevos amigos.

Draco trataba de ocultar aquella fina sonrisa que se le escapaba de vez en cuando y cuando oía algo respecto a él enseguida buscaba su libro en la mochila para amenazar a su primo, quien al darse cuenta empezaba a correr usando a las chicas como escudo. Por su puesto Blaise aprovechaba aquellos momentos para pegarse más a su novia, pero como siempre era interrumpido por el brillante dúo Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, abrieron las puertas y unos gritos de sorpresa junto a pequeños estallidos de serpentinas mágicas los sorprendieron a todos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creérselo… frente a ella, se encontraban todos sus antiguos amigos con letreros y serpentinas en las manos. Un gran cartel colgaba mágicamente en el centro de la mesa que decía: **Bienvenida de nuevo a Gryffindor Leona!** Y al lado, había una foto suya que la saludaba animadamente.

**-No puede ser!-** exclamó ella soltándose del agarre de sus amigas y acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor **–No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto por mí!-** exclamó emocionada.

De entre la multitud, se abrió paso un chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, y extendió sus brazos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A Hermione se le escapo un pequeño gemido y se lanzó sobre él como lo había hecho la noche anterior. **–Vamos Mione… no llores que arruinarás el ánimo!**- la sostuvo afectuosamente.

**-Que va Hermione! Acaso estoy pintada o qué? Ya te olvidaste de mí?-** escuchó decir y mirando sobre el hombro de Harry, vio a la pequeña de los Weasley con las manos en la cintura y golpeteando el piso con su pie.

**-Ginny!-** chilló soltando a su amigo y se aferraba al cuello de la pelirroja –**No sabes cuánto te he extrañado**- lloriqueó sin poder contenerse.

**-Claro que lo se Mione… quien se podría olvidar de mi?- **bromeó devolviéndole el abrazo.

Hermione se tardó un buen rato saludando a todos sus amigos, incluso algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban entre ellos, ya que desde que era una serpiente, ninguno se acercaba por la amenazante presencia de Malfoy y sus gorilas, como solían llamarlos.

**-Qhh qhhm… Nos perdimos de algo?-** murmuró una asombrada Pansy que veía la reunión pasmada y apretaba ligeramente el brazo de Draco para que reaccionara.

–**Haber digan qué diablos ocurre aquí! Por qué estás con ellos Hermione!-** bramó Malfoy avanzando unos pasos apretando firmemente los puños. Sus ojos grises observaban amenazadoramente a los Gryffindors.

Aquella voz regresó a Hermione a la realidad, había estado tan emocionada de encontrarse con sus amigos, que había dejado olvidado al grupo de serpientes plantado en la puerta.

**-Haber si te tranquilizas Malfoy! Acaso no es obvio ya? Hermione regresa con nosotros!-** avanzó Harry y puso su brazo delante de Hermione para evitar que se la llevaran.

**-Hermione es una slytherin Potter-** levantó la barbilla orgulloso y dio otro paso al frente.

**-Claro que no lo es hurón! Ella siempre ha sido una gryffindor!-** intervino Ginny del otro lado de Hermione e imitó a Harry estirando su brazo defendiendo a la castaña.

Poco a poco cada uno de los presentes sacaba su varita lentamente y la sujetaban con fuerza esperando el primer ataque. Draco fue el primero en apuntar a Harry y así, las demás serpientes lo siguieron, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, todos apuntaban y miraban con odio a los leones.

Aquella acción alertó a los Gryffindor que no tardaron en ponerse en guardia.

_**-No puede ser…-**_ Hermione estaba entrando en pánico… si no hacía algo pronto habría una guerra entre las casas.

**-BASTA!-** El grito asustó a Hermione, nerviosa giró y vio a Mason parado en medio de ambos bandos. -**Hermione no es la propiedad de ninguno de ustedes! Dejen sus estúpidos caprichos y maduren de una vez!-** siguió, Hermione lo miraba agradecida aunque extremadamente sorprendida. Nunca se había imaginado que Mason podía hablar con tanta seriedad y firmeza.

Apoyo su mano sobre los brazos de sus amigos y ellos los bajaron lentamente sin comprender **–Mason tiene razón… no pueden simplemente sacar sus varitas y solucionar todo con peleas!-** les regañó, a lo que Harry sonrió de lado.

Sí que había extrañado aquella actitud de su amiga **–Les explicaré todo después de clases chicos- **dijo ella mirando a los slytherins **–Sino llegaremos tarde a clase-** salió del gran comedor dejando atrás una intensa competencia de miradas asesinas.

Debió regresar a las mazmorras pues había olvidado su libro de pociones, una vez que lo tomó echó a correr y llegó agitada al aula. Pero el mayor problema no era que Snape la miraba con desaprobación… no… el mayor problema era que Blaise agitaba sus brazos indicándole que le había guardado un lugar mientras que al otro extremo, Harry le sonreía y la llamaba para que se acercara.

Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Acaso de verdad tenía que escoger?

**-Señorita Granger haber si se sienta de una buena vez-** señaló Snape con su típica voz ronca **–Vaya con el señor Malfoy-**

**-L-lo siento…-** murmuró una disculpa pero aun no se movía **–Con Draco Señorita Granger! Con Draco!-** la apresuró molesto.

Dio un brinco asustada por el repentino grito del profesor y caminó apresurada hacia su lugar, encogiéndose en su asiento. De inmediato sacó su cuaderno de notas y prosiguió a tomar apuntes, aunque era algo difícil concentrarse por la intensa mirada del rubio** –Basta Draco! No me dejas concentrar!-** susurró fastidiada.

Pero Draco no le hizo caso, _Cómo haría para que Hermione se alejara de san Potter y su séquito de tarados?_ Se preguntaba fastidiado. Observaba a Granger con cautela, estaba seguro que estaba feliz por haber recuperado a sus amigos, mas él no podía permitir que se alejara de los slytherins. No importaba que fuera algo egoísta, debía hacer que ella solo quisiera estar con las serpientes, no estaba dispuesto a compartirla. Ella no podía estar en los dos bandos…

No había duda que el resto opinaba exactamente lo mismo; podía afirmar que ella era la razón por la que su sala común no era la misma fría y lúgubre sala en la que solo se reunían para mofarse de los idiotas que asistían al colegio.

Y aunque estaba seguro que no era exactamente como la tonta sala de Gryffindor, en donde la alegría y felicidad reinaba cual radiante arcoíris, no importaba… porque la suya era perfecta estando ella ahí. Y eso todos lo sabían.

Ninguna serpiente aprobaría su traslado a Gryffindor, todo permanecería exactamente igual, y de eso se encargaría él.

* * *

Hermione sintió que aquella mañana había sido la más larga de toda vida, estaba mareada y cansada de oír los incesantes parloteos de quienes vendrían a ser sus mejores amigas. Caminaba por los pasillos entre ellas mientras se tapaba los oídos, al parecer aquel acto ni siquiera les importaba pues seguían con aquel estresante cotorreo.

_Acaso así pasaría el resto del año? Con las orejas zumbándole y siendo arrastrada de un lado a otro? _

Pues eso era exactamente lo que ocurría, era arrastrada de un grupo a otro cual muñeca de trapo.

Tanta era la lucha por ella que oía sin poder creer las estrategias de ambos. _Parecían dementes!_ Ciertamente habían perdido la cordura… Harry y Draco lideraban los bandos y se las hacían de coronel.

Los Slytherins la escoltaban de la sala común para las clases y formaban una especie de escudo contra los Gryffindors, manteniéndolos alejados. Mientras los leones se veían forzados a contraatacar y emplear hechizos para secuestrar a Hermione.

Ella no podía contar la cantidad de moretones que tenía en los brazos, estaba empezando a cansarse de todo, acaso no podían intentar llevar la fiesta en paz por ella?

No estaba segura de poder seguir soportando aquella extraña y estresante situación. Ya iba más de cinco veces que los veía empuñar varitas y temía que si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de los profesores, aquella situación no habría terminado para nada bien.

* * *

**-Alumnos! Ya me tienen cansada! Como es posible que en menos de una semana hayan logrado hacer perder un total de 250 puntos a cada casa?-** regañó furiosa la profesora Mcgonagol.

En el aula, solo se encontraban por un lado Ginny y Harry, y por el otro Draco, Blaise y Pansy, mientras Hermione se encontraba sentada al medio mirando preocupada a ambos extremos.

**-Ellos iniciaron profesora!-** exclamó la pelirroja

**-Claro que no! Ustedes comenzaron!-** chilló Pansy

**-Ahhh! No digas mentiras serpiente!-** se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio con su mano.

**-Aquí los únicos mentirosos son ustedes!-** la apoyó Harry

**-SILENCIO! Explíquenme de una buena vez cual es la razón por la que han estado peleando más veces de lo normal!-** calló a los alumnos haciéndolos sentarse de inmediato.

**-Pues queremos que Hermione regrese Gryffindor!-** dijo Ginny levantando la voz de nuevo.

**-Ella se quedará en Slytherin pobretona!-**

**-Vuelve a decir ello y te arrepentirás Malfoy!-**

**-Qué! Mandarás a tu séquito de tarados a atacarme?-**

**-BASTA! Una palabra más y todos irán a detención por 3 semanas!-** enfureció la profesora de transformaciones.

Giro a observar al chico de lentes redondos y lo miró con dureza y perdón por lo que estaría a punto de decir **–Lo siento mucho señor Potter, señorita Weasley. Pero la señorita Parkinson tiene razón, al inicio del año, Hermione fue enviada a slytherin por el sombrero seleccionador. Así que deberá quedarse en esa casa hasta el final del curso-**

Los slytherin sonrieron triunfales por aquella noticia.

**-Que? Perdón profesora… pero Hermione no se encontraba del todo bien cuando le pidió al sombrero seleccionador que la mandara a aquella casa! No puede hacer válida esa selección!-** exclamó preocupado.

**-Claro que puedo señor Potter, y si siguen ocasionando conflictos me veré en la necesidad de intercambiarlos a ustedes de casas. No me digan que querrán terminar en la casa que menos les agrada cierto?-** los observó seria.

Ginny tenía una cara de horror en su rostro, mientras que Harry y el resto de los slytherins tenían una cara de completo asco. _–Creo que voy a vomitar…-_ pensó Pansy llevándose la mano a la boca.

* * *

**-Preciosa! Por qué aquí tan solita eh?-** se acercó Mason mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

**–Oh… hola Mase… es solo que… acabo de regresar de una junta con la profesora McGonagol.. y digamos que Harry y Ginny no salieron muy felices-** suspiró triste.

Mason la guió hasta las afueras de los jardines y se quedaron observando el lago mientras el sol brillaba fuertemente sobre ellos.

**-Y tu donde quieres estar Hermione?- **le preguntó serio.

La castaña abrió los ojos y empezó a jugar con las manos**… -Eso realmente no importa… me gusta mucho Gryffindor… pero también slytherin… No vale la pena torturarme con aquello cierto? Es decir, ya está decidido que me quedaré en las mazmorras-** finalizó, más un fuerte splash se oyó.

Aun no comprendía muy bien lo que había sucedido… pero lo que sí sabía era tosía desesperadamente intentado respirar con normalidad y se sacaba el cabello castaño del rostro.

**-Qué demonios te sucede Mason!-** chilló enojada mientras sacudía las piernas intentado mantenerse a flote del lago.

Mason estalló en carcajadas, se cogía el estómago con fuerza intentando suprimir el dolor de reír tanto y se limpió la pequeña lágrima que aparecía en el borde de su ojo. **–L-lo siento Herms…-** se disculpó sin parar de reír **–Es que… necesitabas enfriar un poco las cosas-**

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, miró a su alrededor y veía que algunos alumnos caminaban con sus amigos conversando, a lo lejos veía diminutas manchas que se movían en el aire… estaban jugando quidditch, todos parecían divertirse… y ella había estado desaprovechando un buen periodo libre.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Mason sonreírle de forma cálida, él solo trataba de ayudar.

El chico le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir _–Gracias Mason-_ pensó agradecida mientras estiraba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del slytherin.

**-Hermione! Que haces ahí metida!-** exclamó Pansy sorprendida al ver a su amiga empapada en el lago. Hermione aprovechó aquella distracción que la slytherin había causado, y sacó su otra mano bajo el agua aferrándose con fuerza de la mano del muchacho.

Mason giró la cabeza rápidamente con las cejas alzadas sin comprender hasta que se fijó en la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la castaña _–Oh oh…-_ y cayó al lago negro.

Pansy retrocedió sorprendida y la enorme salpicadura causada por el cuerpo de Mason le mojó el uniforme. **–NO PUEDE SER! LOS VOY A MATAR!- **chilló Pansy mientras buscaba apurada su varita en su túnica.

–**AHHHH!-** y un tercer splash se oyó junto con gruesas carcajadas **–BLAISE ZABINI!-** chilló de nuevo la pelinegra mientras se limpiaba el rostro mojado a punto de llorar pero manteniendo una mirada de odio.

De pronto su expresión cambió, no solo aquella sonrisa maliciosa y ceja alzada alertó al slytherin que estaba completamente seco, en un instante escuchó una suave ramita romperse y se movió a un lado sin siquiera mirar atrás. _SPLASH_

-**HAHAHhahaha la broma te salió mal primooo! Hahahahah-** se burlaba Mason mientras la cabeza del príncipe de slytherin salía a la superficie, sacudiéndola para quitarse los mechones rubios del rostro. **–ME LAS PAGARÁS BLAISE!-** gritó un enfurecido Malfoy.

El morocho se limitó a alzar las manos rindiéndose pues vio las miradas cómplices de sus amigos mientras uno por uno se acercaba a la orilla para salir del lago.

Agitaba sus manos nervioso mientras dabas unos torpes pasos hacia atrás… **-Esperen… chicos… no entienden…-** tartamudeaba **–Solo fue una broma jeje-** fingía reírse.

**-Chicos…-** tragó grueso.

**-Chicos…?-** dejó caer su pesada mochila al suelo y se concentró en Hermione en súplica, pero ella negó con la cabeza riendo.

**-Ahora!-** lideró Mason y todos echaron a correr tras el slytherin que intentaba huir aterrado.

* * *

**En ese momento:**

**-Eso es completamente raro-** murmuró un chico mientras pasaba por los jardines.

**-Tal vez… no sean tan malos como parecen…-** murmuró su acompañante mirando a los slytherins.

**-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo…-** se detuvo aún sorprendido.

**-Hay que entrar de una vez… tenemos que hablar con mi hermano y convencerlo-** le haló de la túnica al chico.

**-No creo que sea necesario…-** respondió él girando hacia el castillo.

**-Y por qué no?-** preguntó confundida.

**-Porque creo que está pensando exactamente lo mismo que nosotros-** sonrió señalando una de las torres, la que estaba seguro pertenecía a Gryffindor.

Ahí… un pelirrojo sonreía ligeramente observando la escena de los slytherins.

Aun en los jardines... ambos estudiantes caminaron de regreso hacia el castillo. Ella sacudiendo su largo cabello pelirrojo y él, empujando con el dedo índice sus clasicos lentes circulares.

Tal vez no era necesaria una guerra después de todo

* * *

**A/N: Ya me encuentro escribiendo el siguiente cap! Sorry por la tardanza :D**

**xoxo **

**Karina349**


	18. Armándose de valor

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece :(**

**A/N: Holaaa :D jaja las extrañe chicas y espero que ustedes me hayan extrañado a mi también, bueno al menos a mi fic jaja Por fin ya vamos 18 capítulos de mi linda historia y espero que hayan disfrutado cada uno de ellos. Ya me estoy acercando a los finales de dos de mis fics… bueno mejor no digo eso porque todavía no estoy segura. Es que con el poco tiempo libre que tiempo, la verdad no me gusta dejarlas esperando. **

**Creo que cada fin de semana me plantaré frente a la laptop y no me moveré hasta hacer mínimo tres capítulos. Claro que no los publicaré juntos pero al menos así podré colgarlos semanalmente y no dejarlas esperando. **

**Bueno mucho palabreo… mejor lean este capítulo y como siempre, espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18: ARMÁNDOSE DE VALOR **

-Hola Blaise! Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a la figura recostada frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

-Hhmm…- fue el único sonido que hizo el slytherin. Siguió en la misma posición cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo mientras el otro caía inerte por el borde del sofá. –Por Merlín Blaise, te encuentras bien?- preguntó llena de preocupación, nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló frente a él. Retiró su brazo y sacó algunos de los mechones negros que cubrían su rostro, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada, soltó un leve chillido sorprendida y cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

-P-pero que te pasó!- exclamó preocupada. Blaise suspiró con desgano y sujetando un cojín se cubrió el rostro, tratando de ahogar un grito lleno de frustración. Hermione se asustó y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sentada aturdida.

Lentamente el morocho de ojos violeta giró, mostrándole únicamente su espalda. No quería que nadie lo viera en aquel estado, tal vez hubiera sido mejor si se hubiera quedado en su habitación, pensó.

-Hermione! – saludó animadamente Parkinson –Qué bueno que sigues aquí, vamos juntas a desayunar, si?- dijo acercándose cuando notó el gran bulto en el sofá. –Y ahora que tiene Blaise?- levantó las cejas con sorpresa y giró a ver a Hermione esperando que le respondiera –No me digas que ya terminaste con él Herms?- esa era la única explicación que encontraba –Debiste esperar hasta terminar de dar los exámenes… ahora andará lloriqueando por todo Hogwarts asustando a los de primero con sus gritos de desesperación para que vuelvas con él-

-Por supuesto que no Pansy!- se apresuró a responder Hermione pues Blaise había ahogado otro grito de frustración en el cojín, dejando absolutamente claro que estaba oyendo todo. –La verdad, tampoco estoy segura de lo que le ocurre…-

-Vamos Zabini! Saca tu trasero del sofá de una buena vez y vamos al gran comedor que muero de hambre!- gritó tomando de un extremo, la cobija sobre la que estaba tendido Blaise, y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo rodar y caer de golpe al suelo.

-Demonios Parkinson!- gritó enfurecido, no estaba de humor para ninguna de sus tonterias –Pero que es lo que pasa contigo!- le reclamó aun en el piso.

-Que es lo que te ocurre a ti! Hermione está preocupada y tú ni le haces caso!- le reprochó con voz acusadora. Al escuchar el nombre de su novia, volteó a verla y se dio cuenta que la slytherin tenía razón. La castaña tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y se mordía nerviosamente el labio. Suspiró cansado y se apoyó contra el sofá aún en el suelo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se masajeó los ojos.

–Pero que pintas son esas Zabini. Te ves del asco- exclamó Theodore entrando a la sala. Y sin duda tenía razón, los antes perfectos ojos violeta del slytherin ahora estaban completamente hinchados y de color rojo, tenían un brillo melancólico por el profundo lagrimeo que le impedía ver con claridad. Sus mejillas estaban también teñidas de un color rosa y por más desagradable que le pudiera parecer, se le escurría un poco la nariz. Tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo posterior, se limpio con delicadeza y lo desechó al igual que los demás.

-Eww Blaise! En serio eres deprimente. No me digas que estás así por lo de ayer?- añadió Pansy retrocediendo temiendo contagiarse. Definitivamente ella no andaría por los pasillo con esa cara de trol enfermo.

-Y como creías que me iba poner? Si me lanzaron al lago a las diez de la noche, estaba casi congelado!- bramó.

-Ay… Pero qué dramático eres…- Pansy entornó los ojos aburrida.

-Dramático? Dramático? Oye tú que…- empezaba Blaise con la discusión.

-Ya ya… Basta chicos- Intervino Hermione cuando Blaise se puso de pie y encaró a Parkinson quien lo veía altiva con los brazos cruzados. –Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería Blaise- siguió intentando calmarlo con una expresión de preocupación. Zabini suspiró de nuevo e intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo pero solo le salió una mueca desastroza. Realmente se veía mal y cansado.

-No hace falta Mione… ya se me pasará- tomó su mochila del suelo y con su brazo rodeó la cintura de la castaña para hacerla avanzar, sin antes olvidar lanzarle una mirada asesina a Pansy que simplemente levantó los hombros como diciendo no me importa. –Vamos también Nott- se limitó a decir mientras salían tras la pareja.

* * *

Sin duda fue una mañana de clases difícil para Blaise, además de que no podía prestar la mas mínima atención, veía borroso prácticamente todo. Y para colmo, no pudo elaborar bien su poción ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Snape. Por supuesto nada mejoró en transformaciones pues sus constantes estornudos interrumpieron innumerables veces la clase. A pesar de que McGonagoll intentó ser lo más paciente que pudo con el pelinegro, no podía continuar la clase como esperaba, así que le pidió que se retirara y fuera a la enfermería.

No estaba de humor para aguantar a la señora Pomfrey, así que simplemente regresó a las mazmorras. Tal vez una siesta lo ayudaría a recuperar un poco de energía.

* * *

-Preciosa! A dónde vas tan solita?- preguntó Mason alcanzando a la castaña que salía de la biblioteca. Hermione rodó los ojos al notar aquella típica sonrisa Malfoy y fingió indignación cuando le guiñó el ojo. Mason rió divertido y tomó la montaña de libros que llevaba en sus manos –Acaso tu noviecito no debería estar ayudándote a llevar todo esto?-

-En primer lugar... el hecho de que Blaise sea mi novio no significa que deba estar todo el tiempo conmigo y mucho menos actuar como si fuera mi esclavo- lo miró con desaprobación –Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis cosas sola- frunció el ceño y se acercó a Mason a tomar los libros que hasta hace un momento ella llevaba.

El nuevo slytherin retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose con una sonrisa –Ok no te enojes Herms, que solo fue un simple comentario- una vez que el rostro de Hermione se relajó, se acercó nuevamente. –Además si dejo que los lleves, lo más seguro es termines golpeándome con uno de estos…- rió acomodando los cuatro tomos de pociones que eran sumamente gruesos.

-Por cierto, qué es lo que tiene Blaise?- preguntó interesado –tenía un aspecto horrible en clase- se burló.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo… algunos no sabían lo que significaba la empatía –Está enfermo, no me digas que olvidaste que ayer lo lanzaste al lago con Draco- le reprochó.

-Aaahh…- llevó una mano a su cuello y decidió cambiar de tema. Sabía que Hermione se preparaba para darle un buen sermón. –H-has visto a Draco?- preguntó volteando a ver a su alrededor, evadiendo la mirada de la slytherin.

Ella suspiró resignada, aceptaría el cambio de tema por ahora –De hecho… me dijo que regresaría a la sala de pociones.- frunció el ceño intentando recordar –Snape quería hablar con él- una chispa de temor apareció en los ojos de Mason perdiendo el equilibrio, casi yéndose de narices contra el suelo. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y empezó a reírse –Vaya vaya… apuesto que tu nivel de popularidad y confianza acaba de perder unos cuantos puntos- afirmó al ver que algunas chicas soltaron algunas risitas divertidas mientras pasaban por su lado.

-Ha ha ha…- dijo forzosamente –Con mi popularidad no se juega Granger- pero Hermione levantó su dedo índice moviéndolo negativamente. –Burke- corrigió.

Al repetir su apellido, recordó la propuesta que habían mencionado sus padres en la carta. Siguió caminando tentativamente mientras miraba el techo. No sabía cuándo llegaría su supuesto futuro esposo, no era que fuera superficial ni pretensiosa… pero no le vendría mal un chico apuesto y de buena familia. –Bueno… eso si suena pretensioso- suspiró con desgano mientras jugaba con su corbata verde… -Quien podrá ser…- se preguntaba una y otra vez, sabiendo que una vez que llegara el muchacho, tendría que sacarse a cierto rubio de la cabeza. Y como si lo hubiera llamado con sus pensamientos, el slytherin se encontraba parado frente a ella.

Tenía ambas manos en el bolsillo, el primer par de botones de su camisa abiertos, su corbata algo suelta, pero sin llegar a hacerlo ver desaliñado. Todo lo contrario, su porte era perfecto, saco una mano de su bolsillo y la recorrió por su fino cabello rubio platino y la alzó ligeramente para que notaran su presencia.

Pero no necesitaba hacerlo pues para Hermione, todos los que estaban en el pasillo habían desaparecido. –Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy?- pensó frustrada sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Al ver a su lado, notó que Mason la veía con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona mientras intercalaba la mirada en ella y en Draco continuamente.

Hermione sabía lo que pensaba… aunque a tal punto… creía que ya todos sabían lo que pasaba por su mente. Todos excepto Draco.

Sonrió nerviosamente agitando sus manos frente a ella, como negando todos los pensamientos que recorrían la cabeza del slytherin pero este solo asintió sin creerle. Una vez que Draco llegó hasta donde se encontraban, ella recién se dio cuenta que se había detenido, -Sucede algo Mione?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-C-claro que no…- intentó responder pero su voz salía temblorosa. Mason soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerlo pero se calló al ver la mirada amenazante de Hermione, que sin darse cuenta acercaba sus manos a uno de los grandes tomos. Inmediatamente giró, alejando los libros de la castaña.

-Erhmmm No sé lo que sucede aquí… pero mejor compórtense- rió Draco y mostró una delicada sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermione podía sentir que los colores se le subían pues el calor que sentía en su interior era cada vez más fuerte. Sus mejillas ahora estaban completamente coloradas. Draco se acercó unos pasos y sin darse cuenta del efecto que producía su cercanía, posó su mano en su frente.

-En serio te encuentras bien?- ella rió nerviosa y asintió excesivamente.

-Creo que el resfriado de Blaise se me pegó o algo… será mejor que vaya a la enfermería-

Mason reía por el tartamudeo de Hermione, hasta que sintió una enorme presión en su pecho. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que se le pasara. Duro solo unos pequeños segundos pero cuando abrió los ojos y se enderezó, notó las miradas preocupadas y sorprendidas de Hermione y Draco.

Empezó a reírse para evitar explicar lo ocurrido pero ellos seguían igual, sin cambiar sus facciones. –Te encuentras bien Mason?- se acercó la castaña posando una mano en su espalda y la otra en su brazo esperando ser capaz de sostener su cuerpo en caso de que cayera.

-Q-qué les sucede?- preguntó incómodo mientras los miraba divertido –Solo estaba jugando para que dejaran aquella rara conversación- la tensión no desapareció, Hermione seguía viéndolo con obvia preocupación en sus ojos y Draco tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Bueno chicos… creo que aquí nos separamos. Tengo que ir a las mazmorras por un libro que dejé olvidado- y sin decir otra palabra salió disparada dejando a ambos slytherins atrás. –E-espera! Mason!- lo llamó Hermione pero él no hizo caso –M-mis libros- le escuchó decir pero no se detuvo. Necesitaba regresar a su habitación, como había sido tan tonto de olvidar lo que le había dado la señora Promfrey.

* * *

Un leve movimiento en el hombro sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, estaba sumamete preocupada por el otro Malfoy. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él, ya no dejaría pasar lo sucedido el otro día en la enfermería. Aquella mirada triste y aspecto enfermo la habían alarmado y ahora que al parecer había retornado, no dejaría a Mason solo.

Hermione asintió, indicándole a Draco que lo seguía, habían quedado con los demás en reunirse afuera en el lago y seguro ya los estaban esperando.

Ahora tenía sentido lo que le había comentado el profesor Snape, pensaba Draco. Antes no comprendía por qué le había insistido tanto en que tuviera un ojo pegado a su primo. En un principio creyó que era para que no hiciera sus usuales travesuras, pero al parecer el profesor de pociones sabía algo más de lo que él aun no estaba enterado.

Algo malo le ocurría a su primo.

* * *

Mason llegó agitado a la sala común sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí pues la puerta se había abierto de un portazo. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban llegó a su habitación y cerró rápidamente la puerta tirando todos los libros que llevaba en la mano junto a su mochila.

Soltó un gemido de dolor y sujetó su pecho una vez más, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Con sus manos temblorosas intentó arrastrarse pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado. –M-mi varita…- murmuró secándose el sudor que le caía por la frente. Busco agitado la varita en su capa hasta que la encontró, dejando escapar un respiro de alivio.

-Alohomora!- exclamó apuntando al gabinete lo más fuerte pudo pero solo le salió una voz ronca y débil –Accio poción!- exclamó una vez más y el frasco repleto de pastillas salió disparado del cajón.

Como pudo logró atraparlo. Intentaba desesperadamente abrir el frasco pero sus manos estaban húmedas por el sudor, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas _–Esto no puede acabar así…-_ pensaba ya llorando libremente, sin que nada lo contuviera. A punto de rendirse, lanzó el frasco lo más fuerte que pudo y las pastillas salieron volando por todos lados.

Nerviosamente tomó dos y se las metió a la boca, intentando pasarlas sin agua. Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y como pudo se apoyó en el borde de la cama. Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a tomar su ritmo normal, aun respiraba agitado por el miedo que acaba que de experimentar.

-Necesito ayuda…- murmuró antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

-Con que aquí estabas Zabini!- se oyó la voz aguda de Pansy al entrar a la biblioteca, ganando una mirada de reproche de la señora Pince. Blaise decidió ignorarla y hundió la nariz en el libro que tenía en las manos. –Hola? Blaaaaise?- insistió la slytherin mientras agitaba su mano frente al muchacho.

-Y ahora qué necesitas Pansy- dijo entre dientes, había estado disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la biblioteca hasta que llegó ella. La pelinegra se sentó frente a él y bajó la mirada, sabía muy bien lo que Blaise pensaba de ella. Y debía reconocer que tenía razón en algunas cosas, la mayoría de las veces lo trataba mal, lo fastidiaba constantemente, sabía que su voz lo irritaba, él creía que era una tonta sin la mas mínima pizca de cerebro.

Jugó con sus manos, incómoda mientras movía su pie derecho haciendo temblar la mesa. Colocaba su cabello detrás de la oreja hasta que se cansó y decidió que era mejor hacerse una coleta. Sacó la liga verde que rodeaba su muñeca y peinando con sus dedos su fino cabello negro lo amarró.

Blaise la miraba sorprendido por su extraña actitud, observaba detenidamente como se arreglaba el cabello mostrando mejor sus facciones. Noto las pequeñas pecas que decoraban su nariz, sus ojos resplandecían con la luz haciéndolos de un tono verde más impactante. Sus largas pestañas y rosados labios le atrajeron de inmediato, tragó grueso sacudió la cabeza. No entendía de donde salían aquellos pensamientos ahora. Había conocido a Pansy desde antes que ingresaran a Hogwarts y nunca le habían llamado la atención.

Pansy jugaba con sus pequeños aretes de serpiente de oro blanco, y no notaba que Blaise la observaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Cuando sus miradas al fin se conectaron, se dio cuenta que las mejillas de Blaise habían tomado un tono rosa y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

La slytherin ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior; nerviosamente metió la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y sacó de él una poción que le había encargado a la señora Pomfrey. Blaise no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió observando.

-Erhmm… Blaise?- lo llamó pues el chico no hacía nada y ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero que era lo que le pasaba? Ella no era así de pasiva, a pesar de no ser la más inteligente de su clase, ella no era ninguna tonta. Levantó la mano y la dejó caer fuertemente sobre la mesa sobresaltando al muchacho que enseguida frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-Pero cuál es tu problema Parkinson!- retomó su usual actitud hacia la chica y se pasó una mano por el cabello enojado. –Pues estabas como zombi mirándome sin reaccionar- dijo ella altiva cruzándose de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

Blaise resopló molesto, Pansy nunca cambiaría. –Dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres que estoy ocupado- se limitó a decir mientras tomaba nuevamente su libro de pociones y pasaba la página.

-Aj eres insoportable Zabini!- las mejillas de Pansy enrojecieron de furia, quién se creía él para hablarle así? –Muérete Blaise!- soltó un grito desgarrador y salió velozmente de la biblioteca. Blaise se relajó nuevamente en la silla y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de estudiar. Estaba regresando sus cosas a la mochila cuando notó un pequeño frasco de color verde sobre la mesa, miró hacia los lados esperando encontrar a alguien que lo buscaba pero estaba solo.

Extendió la mano y lo tomó, lo acercó a su rostro para leer lo que decía en la etiqueta –Es una poción para el refriado- dijo para sí. En la mesa aun había una nota y la cogió, aunque era sumamente corta, le leyó detenidamente y sin querer una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se metió la nota al bolsillo del pantalón y acomodó el aza de su mochila sobre el hombro.

-Tal vez Parkinson no sea tan mala después de todo-

* * *

Pansy caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, aun enojada por la reacción de Blaise –Pero quien se cree que es?- resopló furiosa –Después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esa estúpida poción- paró en seco y se llevó la mano a la frente. Dio la vuelta para retornar a la biblioteca pero no dio ni un paso. –Blaise seguro sigue ahí… ajj demonios!- golpeó el piso con su pie haciendo una rabieta. Aun sentía sus mejillas arder, estaban demasiado calientes por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Aunque… aun no estaba segura de aquel extraño sentimiento que apareció cuando Blaise la miró. Sacudió la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos -Mejor busco a Hermione- se dijo.

* * *

-Mione! Hasta que por fin te dignas en aparecer!- exclamó Ginny abalanzándose sobre su amiga.

-Ya ya Ginny, suelta a Hermione o la matas antes de que termine de saludarnos- la pequeña Weasly rodó los ojos y le señaló a su amiga donde sentarse. –Y Herms…-empezó Harry –Alguna noticia embarazosa de las serpientes- preguntó interesado pero la mirada amenazante de ella le borró la sonrisa. –De acuerdo de acuerdo… era solo una broma, pero de verdad queremos saber si te están tratando bien-

Hermione sonrió agradecida y asintió –De eso no tienes por qué preocuparte Harry, todos son muy amables conmigo-

-Pero eso no les quita lo venenoso- se escuchó una voz detrás del árbol. La castaña contuvo la respiración y fijó la mirada en Harry, este solo asintió.

-R-ron?- tartamudeó ella sin poder creer que su amigo por fin le dirigía la palabra. Desde que había hecho las paces con los gryffindor, el pelirrojo la seguía ignorando en todas las clases.

-Vamos Ron, no te hagas de rogar y ven y saluda a Hermione- lo codeó Harry.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se acomodó sentándose frente a la castaña, se recostó sobre tronco del árbol y dejó caer sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas. La miraba con una intensidad impactante, sus penetrantes ojos azules atravesaban a Hermione como si aun no pudiera creer que estaba justo frente a él. Notó su uniforme verde y plateó, y arrugó la nariz resoplando con algo de repulsión ante los colores de la casa enemiga.

-Te decidiste a volver con nosotros- preguntó a secas con voz ronca.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Hemione y bajó la cabeza negando. Sabía que a Ron le sería difícil aceptar que fuera una serpiente ahora, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo se le pasaría. –Te gusta?- le oyó decir y levantó la mirada pero el chico observaba el lago –Te gusta estar ahí?- Hermione quería desesperadamente decirle que no, que lo detestaba y que quería regresar a Gryffindor. Quería poder darle la respuesta que el pelirrojo con tantas ansias esperaba oír, pero no mentiría. Él debía aceptar la realidad ahora –Si…- afirmó y él se volteó a verla por primera vez –Pero eso no significa que no extrañe estar con ustedes- dijo en un susurro con una calida sonrisa en el rostro. –Realmente los extraño… Harry… Ginny…- se volteó a ver a ambos –Y por supuesto que a ti también Ron, te he echado tanto de menos – repitió acercándose y posando suavemente su mano en la mejilla pecosa de su amigo.

Este, sin querer cerró los ojos y lentamente envolvió la pequeña mano de Hermione bajo la suya. Se quedaron así unos segundos olvidando por un momento a sus amigos. Con su otra mano atrajo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia él y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, hundió la cabeza en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de vainilla que tanto extrañaba. Al salir de la sorpresa, Hermione se colgó a su cuello y se dejó caer en su regazo. Poco a poco todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y eso era lo que tanto esperaba.

-Aachoó!- se oyó cerca de donde se encontraban –P-pero qué crees que estás haciendo Weasley- atacó Blaise limpiándose la nariz, cosa que no resultó para nada amenazante. Hermione se separó de Ron y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie –No pasa nada Blaise…- comenzó acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo.

–C-creo…- miró a Ron con ternura y le sonrió de nuevo – creo que recuperé a un amigo- aquello quebró la frágil cubierta de hielo que había dentro del gryffindor y le sonrió sonrojándose hasta las orejas como solía hacerlo.

-Zabini- saludó Harry inclinando levemente la cabeza, por el bien de Hermione tendrían que aprender a convivir con las serpientes.

-Pero si es el dichoso grupito de San Potter- la castaña se llevó la mano a la cabeza, justo cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar, Draco llegaba y la arruinaba.

De inmediato la sonrisa de Ron desapareció y entrecerró los puños con fuerza. –Oh.. oh..- comenzó Hermione, no tenía idea de cómo resolvería todo. –Esperen un segundo chicos… ya regresamos!- exclamó mientras arrastraba del brazo a Malfoy, haló lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que se alejaron considerablemente del grupo pero estando aun a su vista.

-Draco! No quiero que fastidies a mis amigos, entendiste?- bramó dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Pero qué sucede contigo!- le reprochó este adolorido mientras se masajeaba donde le había caído el golpe –Eso funciona solo con Mason no conmig… Eeeestá bien! Está bien!- cambió de opinión al ver que el brazo de Hermione se elevaba de nuevo.

Ella suspiró cansada y se volteó a ver al grupo que había dejado cerca del lago, se sorprendió al ver que Blaise estaba riendo por algo que Harry había dicho. Sacudió rápidamente la manga de Draco y señaló con su dedo hacia donde estaban. El rubio no podía creerlo, incluso Theodore y Daphne que acababan de llegar se habían unido a la conversación de lo más normal; y aunque por un segundo se tensaron por la presencia del resto del grupo de serpientes, de inmediato estallaron en carcajadas por lo patético que resultaba aquella extraña situación.

-Te pido que les des una oportunidad Draco- suplicó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos con desesperación –Se que no será fácil para ninguno de ustedes pero yo estaría muy agradecía si tan solo lo intentaras-

Draco la observó por unos segundos y luego dirigió la mirada al grupo. Aflojó su corbata y paso la mano por su cabello desordenándolo.

Hermione sintió un rápido tirón y chocó contra el firme pecho del rubio. No terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, pero no era dificil darse cuenta de la respiración agitada del slytherin y de que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente sobre el de ella. La sostenía con fuerza, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Hermione aprovechó en hacer lo mismo y dejarse llevar por su exquisito olor a menta, lentamente alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos bellos ojos mercurio –Solo…- comenzó a decir el rubio -No te alejes de nosotros...- pidió con una voz ronca llena de suplica.

-Eso nunca Draco…- respondió ella olvidándose por completo de que Blaise estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ya nada le importaba... sabía lo que quería... y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de puntitas y con su mano en el cuello de la camisa del slytherin, tiró hacia abajo acercándolo hasta unir suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Draco se sorprendió al sentir los dulces labios de Hermione contra los suyos. Pudo darse cuenta que la slytherin estaba nerviosa pues sus manos sostenían temblorosamente su cuello.

Sintió que empezaba a alejarse, pero de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y la atrajó hacia él. No permitiría que sus labios se separaran, sería sincero... temía que todo aquello fuera un sueño... y aunque lo fuera... se aseguraría de que durara lo más que pudiera.

Sonrió levemente por el nerviosismo de Hermione... pero no era malo, todo lo contrario... lo atraía e incitaba. Sabía que estaban a plena vista de todos, asi que lentamente retrocedió atrayendola consigo y quedaron ocultos tras un árbol.

Apoyó delicadamente la espalda de Hermione contra el tronco y posando una mano sobre su cuello... acariciándolo, profundizó el beso.

En un inicio fue lento y dulce, pero la excitación que sentía en su interior ya no le permitía controlar el deseo que sentía por la hermosa castaña. El beso fue tornándose más apasionado, recostó un poco más su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente contra el suyo. Era consciente de que si seguía aquel ritmo, llegaría a tal punto de no poder detenerse, es más… ya no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Su corazón latía golpeando violentamente su pecho mientras su respiración era entrecortada, lentamente sus labios abandonaron los de la castaña solo para recorrer con ellos su cuello, sin querer... Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido y abrió los ojos avergonzada, cruzandose con los de Draco, que mostraban una desbordante pasión y deseo. Aquello la sorprendió... nunca antes la habían observado de aquella manera y mucho menos de esa forma tan directa.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, luchaba contra si mismo... intentando retener el impulso que sentía de bersarla de nuevo. Aunque esta vez fue Hermione quien lo acerco nuevamente, acercó su rostro a su cuello y con la punta de su nariz lo recorrió hasta llegar a su barbilla y Draco, ayudándola, se inclinó para fundir sus labios con los suyos. Como quería estar con ella... acariciarla... amarla... pero sabía que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido.

No quería que Hermione sintiera que se estaba aprovechando de ella, asi que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se separó bruscamente. Retrocediendo unos pasos y dándole la espalda. Respiraba tempestuosamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados lo delataban. El slytherin se dio cuenta de que su uniforme estaba desordenado, su corbata había desaparecido a cierto punto que ni cuenta se había dado y como pudo, intentó acomodar el cuello de su camisa. Todavía no podia olvidar la forma en que Hermione lo había observado... extasiada. Sacudió la cabeza intentado sacara la castaña de su mente, intentando olvidar la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos, el roce de su piel bronceada contra la suya.

_-Como se atrevería a mirarla ahora?-_ se preguntaba aun con sus mejillas teñidas de un tono rosa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, cada uno tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. -Tal vez será mejor que me vaya- anunció en un susurro, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, sintió como los brazos temblorosos de Hermione lo rodeaban torpemente desde atrás.

-Todo está bien Draco…- escuchó su voz nerviosa.

Draco cerró los ojos y sonrió aliviado. -Le correspondía...- pensó mientras tomaba sus brazos apretándolos aun más a su cintura. Indicándole que no lo soltara. Ella comprendió de inmediato y apoyó su frente sobre su espalda.

No eran necesarias las palabras…

Ellos dejarían que todo sucediese a su paso. No apresurarían nada.

Todo tiene su momento y su lugar.

Y aquel momento…

Solo les pertenecía a ambos.

* * *

**A/N: Siii por fin el momento que muchas habían estado esperando jaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo que se los dedico a todas :D**

**No se olviden de dejar Reviews que los apreciaría mucho :)**

**Las quiero a todas**

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	19. Enfrenta tu destino

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**A/N:Espero que disfruten el capitulo final de este Dramione :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19: ENFRENTA TU DESTINO

Draco caminaba por el castillo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitarlo. Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrarla pero sus finos labios terminaban en una curva. Rio sincero, como era posible que un beso de la castaña pudiera hacerlo sentir de aquella manera. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería que todos supieran que estaba enamorado!

Sin poder evitarlo daba saltos estirando el brazo –Si!- exclamaba extasiado. Aquel extraño comportamiento sorprendía a los alumnos que pasaban por ahí -Que acaso nunca habías visto a alguien enamorado?!- exclamó sin dejar de sonreír agitando el hombro de la pobre Hufflepuff que se había cruzado en su camino.

Si, definitivamente Draco Malfoy había perdido la cordura.

Intentando recobrar un poco aquella postura de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, puso las manos en sus bolsillos y respiro hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, rió. Después de aquel apasionado beso que había compartido con la bella slytherin la había dejado con su grupito de gryffindors, no quería arruinar su buen humor compartiéndola con ellos así que prefirió alejarse.

Así también le daba tiempo para pensar ciertas cosas que tenía que solucionar. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue un moreno de ojos oscuros, que haría con Blaise Zabini? -Demonios...- maldecía una y otra vez. A pesar de que se había distanciado un poco del slytherin seguía siendo su mejor amigo y lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Paso su mano por su hombro y lo masajeó, tenso.

-Tal vez Mason pueda ayudarme con esto- se dijo tomando el pasillo que lo llevaría a las mazmorras.

* * *

-Aw tengo hambre- se quejó la slytherin frotando su estómago y apresuró el paso. Empujo una gran puerta abriendo paso a la cocina de Hogwarts. Al entrar, observó un sinnúmero de elfos lavando platos, cocinando, corriendo de aquí para allá. Nunca había sido gran amante de los elfos, de hecho, todo lo contrario, solía tratarlos despectivamente sin tenerles ninguna consideración.

-Buenas tardes señorita Parkinson!- saludó entusiasmado la pequeña criatura que se le había acercado. Ella lo miró sorprendida y entonces lo reconoció.

-Ah Dobby cierto?- le sonrió. Al ver aquella tenue sonrisa en su rostro el elfo salto de alegría.

-Oh! La señorita Parkinson se acuerda de Dobby!-

La morena agrando su sonrisa, aunque le parecía extraño que aquella criatura le haya tomado algún tipo de cariño pues no había sido la más considerada o respetuosa con él las veces que había ido a la Mansión Malfoy.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien Dobby-

-Muchísimas gracias señorita. En qué puede servirle Dobby?-

-Pues, tengo algo de hambre. Tal vez...- miro a su alrededor -Hay cerezas? Son mis preferidas-  
-por supuesto señorita, enseguida le traigo las mejores que encuentre!- Dobby salió corriendo a gran velocidad haciendo reír a la slytherin. Ahora se lamentaba haberlo tratado mal en el pasado, le agradaba el pequeño elfo.

-Señorita! Aquí están!- exclamó mostrándole una cestita llena de cerezas.

-Wow Dobby! Sí que son demasiadas- dijo tomando la cesta con dificultad.  
-Dobby las escogió especialmente para usted- Lo miró agradecida y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

_–Creo que vendré a las cocinas más seguido-_ pensó saliendo del lugar. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la persona que estaba frente a ella y chocó fuertemente contra su cuerpo haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Pero qué demonios...- se quejó llevandose las manos a la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y notó las cerezas regadas por el suelo. Apretó los puños sintiendo la ira incrementar cada segundo, levantó la mirada buscando al culpable y ahí estaba. –Eres un estúpido!- gritó con furia poniéndose de pie rápidamente y empujando al slytherin lo más lejos posible. No quería tenerlo cerca, de lo contrario estaba segura que lo mandaría a San Mungo en menos de tres minutos.

Giró bruscamente, posó su mirada en el suelo y sus ojos antes ensombrecidos se tornaron tristes. Blaise la observó extrañado, era la primera vez que veía a la slytherin actuar de aquella manera.

-Pansy?- la llamó cauteloso, no estaba seguro si reaccionaría de aquella forma de nuevo.

-Vete Zabini- se limitó a decir la pelinegra, se agachó y comenzó a recoger las cerezas ignorando al muchacho.

Blaise tragó saliva, se sentía culpable? No era como si hubiera sido a propósito. Es más, la estaba buscando para disculparse por lo sucedido el otro día. _–Vaya forma de meter la pata Zabini-_ se felicitó sarcástico. Inmediatamente se agachó y comenzó a recoger las cerezas.

-No sería más rápido usar la varita?- preguntó moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, su cuello comenzaba a dolerle.

Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada –Dobby se tomó la molestia de recoger estas cerezas personalmente- dijo entre dientes mostrándole la cereza que tenía en la mano –Una a una- continuó con lo que hacía –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer yo es lo mismo-.

Una vez que terminaron Pansy se puso de pie y comenzó a frotar su cuello, también había comenzado a dolerle. Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar, tenía que terminar su ensayo de pociones pues debía presentarlo mañana temprano.

Blaise corrió hasta alcanzarla y la detuvo, ella se volvió, ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Oh vamos Pansy- se quejó desordenando su cabello y aflojando su corbata –No es como si hubiera sido a propósito, deja de actuar así-

-A ti que más te da- murmuró ella, fría –Siempre ha sido así entre nosotros Zabini- retomó el paso.

-Está bien! Has lo que quieras!- gritó enojado pero ella ni pareció inmutarse y siguió caminando. –Pero que testaruda…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Lo siento!- gritó con fuerza ya que la slytherin ya estaba al final del gran corredor. Se detuvo. El muchacho se acercó nuevamente a ella –No fue mi intención hacerte botar las cerezas, lamento haber sido tan descuidado- levantó su rostro levemente pues la chica tenía la vista fija en sus cerezas

–También lamento haber sido un cretino el otro día-

Ella inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire que retenía –Tanto te costó decirlo?- sonrió de lado y siguió caminando.

Zabini se quedó en el mismo lugar, con los labios ligeramente separados y las cejas arqueadas sorprendido. Eso era todo? Solo tenía que disculparse? Vaya, sí que tenía que hacer eso más seguido. En realidad él siempre había sido una chico caballeroso y atento, pero por alguna razón, con Pansy siempre había tenido una actitud opuesta. Aunque eso era porque ella lo trataba de la misma forma.

Se cruzó de brazos, eso demostraba que realmente no la conocía tan bien como creía. –Te quedarás ahí?- preguntó ella volviéndose –Vamos, te invito unas cerezas- y con eso giró a la derecha desapareciendo por otro pasillo.

* * *

Draco entró a la sala común de slytherin, solo se encontraban algunos chicos de tercero que callaron al notar su presencia. –Han visto a Mason?- preguntó serio.

El mayor de los muchachos se levantó nervioso y señaló la entrada de las habitaciones. Draco rodó los ojos _–Pero qué cobardes…-_ pensó dirigiéndose a su habitación.

–Hey Mason, tengo que habl- su voz se vio cortada por la escena que tenía frente a él. Su cuarto estaba hecho un desatre. Su lámpara de noche estaba rota en el suelo, había un montón de pastillas regadas sobre la alfombra negra al pie de su cama y ahí fue cuando reparó en la presencia de su primo.

Tirado en el suelo, sumamente palido y con gotas de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

-No puede ser…- musitó y corrió hasta su primo dejándose caer a su lado. Posó sus manos en su pecho y acercó su oído esperando escuchar latidos. Seguía respirando. Rapidamente buscó su varita entre su túnica y levantó el cuerpo del rubio con mucho cuidado posándolo suavemente sobre la cama.

_-Pero qué demonios era lo que sucedía?-_ se preguntó preocupado. –tengo que ir por Madam Pomfrey- dijo en voz alta haciendo ademán de irse pero una mano sujetaba fuertemente de su camisa. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

–Mason... Mason?- repetía esperando respuesta.

-Estoy bien- fueron las palabras apenas audibles de Mason Malfoy. Tenía los ojos abiertos y aunque intentó mostrar una sonrisa, esta apenas y formaba una mueca.

-Maldición Mason!- vociferó su primo –Tremendo susto el que me diste!- exclamó serio dejándose caer en la otra cama con la mano en el pecho.

Se escuchó una carjada seca –Oh Querido primo no sabía que te importaba tanto- volteó a verlo –Soy el chico más feliz del universo!- exclamó incorporándose lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

-Pero qué diablos hacías en el suelo!- Draco se levantó abruptamente mirando con furia al slytherin –Qué ocurrió?! Te atacaron o es que acaso perdiste la cordura y enloqueciste en nuestra habitación?!-siguió dando vueltas por la habitación pisando algunas pastillas .

–Dímelo de una buena vez- se acercó con los ojos ensombrecidos a la debil figura de su primo.

La tenue curva en los labios de Mason desapareció –Nada grave…- musitó sin prestarle mayor atención.

-Oh… Nada?- respondió fingiendo relajarse –Nada?- siguió levantando los brazos y mirando a su alrededor.

–A ti te parece que esto es Nada?!- gritó una vez más.

Sabía que algo malo le había pasado a Mason, pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso con él. Porqué seguía tan tranquilo si claramente estaba, estaba… Ni él mismo podía decirlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frotó su sien una y otra vez. Debía tranquilizarse o sería él quien tuviera un problema serio.

Se volvió y notó que su primo lo veía -Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro si no quieres que te golpe Mason. Y más te vale empieces a hablar, quiero que me expliques todo-

-No creo que quieras saber…- respondió cambiando su semblante.

-Eso lo decido yo, así que habla-

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala común, con su brazo izquierdo cubría sus ojos mientras el otro caia por el borde del gran sillón. Había dejado a su primo solo en la habitación para que descansara.

Después de todo tenía que recobrar energía. A pesar de los repetidos intentos de Draco, se había negado rotundamente a poner un pie en San Mungo.

-Cómo podía hacerlo entrar en razón? O al menos forzarlo a hacer lo que era necesario?- gruñó golpeando el borde del sofá. Si la única manera de hacer que fuera al hospital, era con soga y golpes, no habría nada que le impidiera hacerlo. Pero sabía que antes de hacer ello necesitaba ayuda. Sí… el Gran Draco Malfoy necesitaba ayuda. Esto era algo que por más que quisiera no podía hacer solo.

* * *

En ese momento Hermione Granger entró a la sala común y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio. Levantó una ceja y poso su mano en su pecho. Él de inmediato sujetó su muñeca, sobresaltando a la castaña que se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Draco!- gritó sorprendida -No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustas…- estaba a punto de seguir regañandolo cuando notó su expresión, entre enojado, triste, sorprendido, inquieto y algo muchísimo más extraño… estaba asustado?.

-Draco…- murmuró sentándose al borde del sofá. Malfoy no perdió ni un segundo y se abalanzó a ella rondeando con sus brazos la pequeña cintura de Hermione, acercando su cuerpo caliente al suyo. No esperó ni un segundo y tomó posesión de sus labios con pasión desenfrenada.

La castaña, quien no se esperaba aquella reacción trató de separarse de él y lo alejó como pudo pero Draco no cedió. Había dejado de besarla pero no se alejó de ella.

–Draco dime qué sucede me estás asustando…- preguntó apoyando su mano nuevamente en su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y a un ritmo acelerado.

–Draco?-

Draco le contó absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, ella lo escuchaba paciente sin emitir ningún sonido. Que se suponía que podría decir en aquel tipo de situación? Estaba segura de que nada de lo que dijera lo haría sentirse mejor. Incluso ella se sentía… devastada?. Quiso llorar, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada. Y lo menos que necesitaba Draco en aquel momento era eso.

-Tienes que ayudarme Hermione…- dijo él con voz ronca –Debemos hacer que regrese a Francia. A como de lugar- podía sentir algo amargo formándose en su boca.

-Hablaré con él Draco- se paró pero no se movió de su lugar. Debía pensar bien qué le diría, de lo contrario, aquel testarudo slytherin no la escucharía.

* * *

-Maldición… Maldición Maldición…- repetía una y otra vez un rubio platinado se paseaba por la habitación. A pesar de que la recaída que tuvo fue fuerte, podía sentir su energía regresando poco a poco a su cuerpo. Su tío Snape había arruinado todo al decirle a Draco que lo mantuviera vigilado, acaso no podía dejarlo ser? No podía dejarlo vivir como él quería?

-Mason?- escuchó desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Herms!- exclamó feliz y con los brazos abiertos –Ven aquí preciosa y dame un beso- tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero aquella expresión de falsa felicidad se fue borrando en cuanto Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Mason lentamente bajó sus brazos y la sostuvo.

-Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó serio –Alguien te molestó?- preguntó nuevamente mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que un gemido se escapara de su boca. Sus grandes ojos grises azulados empezaron a cristalizarse, su vista cada vez se nublaba más y mas. Podía oír los sollozos de la chica contra su pecho.

–Alguien… te hizo daño?- dijo con voz ronca.

–Yo le haré pagar Hermione… No te preocupes- Aquella no era la vida que quería… Por qué tenía que ser él? Por qué tenía que ser el enfermo y no su primo? Un millón de preguntas se formulaban en su mente.

Odiaba ser él, odiaba con toda su fuerza aquel cuerpo que tenía. Débil.

Suavemente apartó a la castaña, no quería que lo viera así y le dio la espalda. –Todo lo que quería era pasarla bien . Era mucho pedir? suspiró agotado.

–Hace tantos años que mis padres me habían alejado de mi familia para llevarme a Francia. Y todo para qué Hermione?- dijo mirandola directamente a sus ojos color caramelo. El miedo en su rostro era notorio, estaba aterrado.

–Por qué? Para intentar curarme? Para vivir encerrado en una clínica? Sin la oportunidad de ser feliz? O tener amigos?- giró de repente, con rabia pateo la lámpara que yacía rota en el suelo.

-Eso no es vida- sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos llenos de rencor –Pues mirenme!- gritó extendiendo lo brazos –Miren lo patético que soy!- bramó impaciente.

–Estoy harto de los tratamientos- cayó sentado sobre la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Hermione se arrodilló ante él y con sus manos en su mentó levantó su rostro –No te des por vencido Mason…- le dijo suavemente. –Eres un Malfoy después de todo cierto?- con su mano acarició su mejilla.

–El más sexy de los Malfoy- dijo guiñándole un ojo haciéndolo sonreír.

-Que será de las pobres chicas del mundo Mason?- La castaña se puso de pie y tendió su mano esperando a que él la tomara. El slytherin no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, y acercando la mano de Hermione a sus labios le dio un delicado beso.

-Todo por mis fans-

* * *

Y así fue como aquella misma noche Mason Malfoy terminó en la gran entrada de Hogwarts, con un gran baúl a su lado.

Observando de lejos como un gran número de slytherins se despedían de él desde la puerta del castillo. Batiendo las manos una y otra vez sin detenerse, gritando hasta prontos y muchos Más te vale regresar.

Finalmente se enfocó en cierto rubio de ojos grises, quien solo asintió al notar su mirada. Mason movió la cabeza en negativa, su primo no era bueno con las despedidas. Aunque… tal vez era porque realmente no era una despedida. Suspiró profundamente, ya era hora.

Observó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, sonrió. Apretó el anillo con fuerza entre sus dedos sabiendo que su primo esperaba que se lo regresara algún día. Y vaya que debía hacerlo.

Con una última mirada hacia el castillo, desapareció.

* * *

Aquella sin duda fue una semana difícil para los slytherin, la ausencia de cierto rubio se hizo notar en Hogwarts.

A Draco Malfoy le faltaba un… hermano. A Blaise Zabini su compañero de castigo y travesuras. A Hermione Granger… bueno… un acosador. Rió ante el recuerdo del muchacho. Pero ante todo, faltaba un gran amigo. Cerró su libro sin muchas ganas de seguir leyendo.

Desde aquella semana, también había terminado con Blaise Zabini. Y a pesar de que el muchacho se entristeció por su decisión, la había aceptado y seguían siendo buenos amigos. La situación con Draco… se tornó… distante. No habían vuelto a hablar del beso que compartieron en el lago, ni mucho menos del beso en la sala común antes de que Mason se fuera.

Sabía muy bien que Malfoy no demostraría el dolor de la ausencia de su primo. Ásí como sabía que todas las mañanas él se levantaba temprano e iba a la lechucería para enviarle cartas a Mason. Y así pasaron semanas, posteriormente meses y las cartas del exslytherin dejaron de llegar.

Draco Malfoy había regresado a ser el villano de Hogwarts, pero nadie lo podía culpar, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, pues comprendían la razón. Se sabía bien que el slytherin incluso había intentado escaparse del colegio con un único objetivo, ir a Francia. Sin embargo, no lo logró, y vaya que McGonagoll tuvo que reforzar la vigilancia.

-Hermione!- se oyó la voz chillona de Millicent que sobresaltó a la exgryffindor –Hasta que por fin te encuentro! Te busqué por todos lados!- exclamó apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa agitada.

Hermione alzó una ceja –Y no se te ocurrió buscar primero en la biblioteca?-

-Si si si ya me di cuenta de mi error- rodó los ojos –Solo quería decirte que Ginny...- se detuvo pues aún tenía dificultas para respirar.

–Vamos Milli… No tengo todo el día- murmuró impaciente.

–Ginny me dijo que te dijera que no iba a poder encontrarse contigo en las tres escobas como habían quedado-

Hermione frunció el ceño –Y solo por eso me buscabas con tanta desesperación- masculló entre dientes.

–Pues…- no acabó ni la oración pues la robusta slytherin había huido. Ni modo... sus planes se cancelaron. Faltaba una semana para navidad, y aunque aquella era su época preferida, le resultaba triste aquel año.

Guardando el libro que había sacado de la estantería, salió de la biblioteca y tomó uno de los últimos carruajes a Hogsmeade. Era mejor ir que estar sola encerrada en su habitación o en la biblioteca.

Paseaba por las calles de Hogmeade sin mucho ánimo, simplemente se dedicaba a observar a los demás alumnos que se divertían jugando con la nieve.

O parejas que paseaban alegres buscando regalos de navidad, pensó al ver a Pansy y a Blaise tomados de la mano observando algunas vitrinas. La pelinegra entusiasmada miraba los tunicas de gala para el baile que el colegio organizaba, él le sonreía contento y besaba la punta de su nariz haciendola sonrojar.

Hacían una linda pareja.

A pesar del frio que hacía, decidió sentarse en una banca algo alejada del resto de las tiendas. Apretó su abrigo más a su cuerpo y ajustó aquel gorrito verde que Mason había dejado sobre su cama como regalo. En la pequeña notita que encontró decía:

"Para que me tengas siempre en tu cabeza mi pequeña sabelotodo"

Rió imaginando la expresión que pudo haber tenido si se lo hubiera dado personalmente. Sin duda él habría terminado con algún golpe o coscorrón en la cabeza.

Alguien carraspeó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la cabeza para identificar a quien la había interrumpido, se sorprendió al ver a aquel muchacho de semblante aristocrático y porte galante frente a ella. Él extendía su brazo y al notar sus manos, observó los guantes negros que le ofrecía.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer en aquel momento, gritarle, abrazarle, insultarle… besarle. Pero no hizo ninguna. Se quedó ahí, quieta, al igual que Malfoy.

-Te quedarás ahí toda la tarde o que- masculló fastidiada.

-Solo si tú lo haces- dijo sin más. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, y cómo la extrañaba.

-Bien- se puso de pie sin mirarle –Pues quédate aquí si quieres- comenzó a caminar.

-Te marcharás?- la castaña no se volvió –Me dejarás tu también- frenó en seco.

Como se atrevía? Como se atrevía él a decirle eso a ella? No vale la pena Hermione, sigue caminando y déjalo. Sigue caminando. A grandes zancadas llegó a donde había dejado al rubio y con fuerza lo abofeteó.

Al parecer lo había hecho demasiado fuerte pues algunos chicos giraron a verlos al oír el golpe. –Yo no fui quien te abandonó Malfoy- soltó con rencor.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo tenía tan cerca, su respiración antes calmada se había tornado agitada, su mano derecha le palpitaba pero si eso era lo que el estúpido y testarudo slytherin necesitaba para reaccionar, bien valdría la pena repetirlo una y otra vez.

* * *

Qué era lo que ocurría con él? Por qué había dejado de lado a la única persona en el mundo que podía ayudarlo?

A la única que podía hacerlo sentir vivo? Sin duda la partida de su primo le había afectado incluso más de lo que él había imaginado. Su mejilla le ardía. Pero estaba bien, lo aceptaba… se lo merecía. Merecía su desprecio, pero lo que no soportaba era estar un solo minuto más lejos de ella.

Y con aquel pensamiento, tomó el brazo de la castaña que aun lo tenía estirado por el golpe que le había propinado, y la atrajo hacia él. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse bajo el suyo, para luego temblar sin mayor control ante él. Le agradaba aquel poder que tenía sobre ella. Hermione intentó alejarse pero solo consiguió que la apretara más a su cuerpo.

Observó con sus ojos grises aquel ceño fruncido que tenía marcado en su frente, sus mejillas completamente rojas, quien sabe de que, Ira? o simplemente un sonrojo porque la ponía nerviosa, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-De qué te ríes Malfoy- gruñó la ex gryffindor, sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que se rieran de ella.

-Te ves absolutamente hermosa el día de hoy- la miró fijamente –Y sé que soy el único que puede provocarte una reaccion como esta- su tipica sonrica de lado se formó en su rostro.

La intensa mirada de Malfoy solo logró poner a Hermione más nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.–Engreído- lo empujó lejos de ella –Eres la persona más… más engreída del universo Draco Malfoy. Un descosiderado, patán, arrogante, egocéntrico- le gritó entre muchos otros calificativos no muy agradables, sin embargo él ni se inmutó, sino que esperó a que terminara.

–Sé mi novia- dijo serio y Hermione lo miró sorprendida. _-Había oído bien?-_ sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y su estomago le revoloteaba como si dentro de él hubiera un millón de mariposas.

–Quiero que seas mi novia- repitió el muchacho esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ello no le causó ninguna gracia Hermione, sino que la enfureció aun más.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa Malfoy! Acaso crees… crees que yo aceptaré simplemente porque tu lo quieres?- estaba enojada, muy enojada. –Esto solo demuestra lo que acabo de decir, eres un engreído!- se volteó. Su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente, _-Cómo se atrevía?! Como se atrevía a hacerle eso?!-_

Giró rápidamente para enfrentarlo nuevamente, debía decirle, no… debía gritarle todo lo que sentía y se tenía guardado desdehace tiempo.

-Ah!-siguió -Y si por un segundo creíste que yo sería tu novi…- no terminó aquella frase pues ante ella, sin importar cuan furiosa que estuviera ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy apoyado sobre una rodilla y con el brazo extendido, mostrándole un bello anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y un majestuoso e impresionante diamante en el centro.

-Entonces cásate conmigo- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, su expresión de pura sorpresa. No pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. No quería llorar. No debía llorar.

-Estás loco..- susurró dando un paso aproximándose a él.

-Loco por ti Hermione- y aquellas palabras hicieron que la hermosa castaña se lanzara a los brazos del rubio fundiendo sus labios con los suyos. No podía creer que una persona podía sentir tanta felicidad, tanta dicha. Aquel beso estaba lleno de pasión como el primero que se habían dado en el lago, sin esperar más Draco la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Subiendo una de sus manos hasta el cuello de la castaña profundizando el beso.

-Ya ya ya dejen de dar tremendo espectáculo- Hermione se separó abruptamente de Draco. Él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No vas a saludar Hermione?- preguntó divertido el slytherin, e indico con su cabeza la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Ella tragó fuerte aun sin creerlo, y se volvió lentamente, esperando que ni sus ojos ni sus oídos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

Las lagrimas que no habían logrado escapar anteriormente ahora caian libremente por sus mejillas. Poniendose de pie con dificultad e incluso tropezando, se acercó hasta un muchacho que vestía con un traje completamente negro, atractivo y galante, como siempre.

Al ver que ella lo miraba con la boca abierta aún sin emitir algún sonido, se dio una vuelta en su lugar guiñándole el ojo.

-Sexy no?- dijo mostrando su perfecta sonrisa seductora.

Hermione rió sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos ojos grises con destellos azules, y rodeó suavemente su cuello.

–Te extrañe preciosa- susurro inclinandose solo para que ella lo oyera.

-Mason…- se oyó la voz amenazante de cierto rubio que miraba con cierta inquietud la escena.

-Oh vamos Draco- se giró a verlo aún con la castaña entre sus brazos –Al menos dame las gracias por regresar con el anillo, no?- el slytherin sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, su primo no cambiaría nunca.

De pronto un sinfín de bolas de nieve empezaron a caer a su alrededor, hasta que una gran bola golpeó a Mason Malfoy directo en el rostro.

-Aaah no. Esto si que no- gritó agachándose y formando una bola de nieve con sus manos -Esta sí que me las pagas Zabini- gritó corriendo hacia el grupo de slytherins y gryffindors que habían iniciado aquella batalla de bolas de nieve. Hermione se les unió alegre no sin antes besar a su futuro esposo en los labios y con el resplandeciente anillo en su dedo anular.

Sin duda Draco Malfoy estaba agradecido de que su primo había decidido luchar por su vida.

Después de todo... Que hubiera pasado si el Padrino de bodas no hubiera retornado con el anillo de compromiso?

* * *

**Y este mis adoradas lectoras, fue el final de mi querido Dramione. Una vez más les agradezco por haber seguido la historia y por haberme tenido tanta paciencia por demorarme en subir los capitulos. **

**Espero que todas ustedes lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Y les mando miles y miles de besos y abrazos :) :)**

**Karina349**


End file.
